


Heavy Weight

by Folkvangr26



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, alternative universe, più o meno, slow slow burn
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 59,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folkvangr26/pseuds/Folkvangr26
Summary: Aureliano è un ragazzo qualunque, impegnato a guadagnarsi da vivere e a migliorarsi dopo la morte del padre.Alberto è in fuga dalla sua vecchia vita e si nasconde in una nuova.Slow Burn and Angst, that's how I like it.3/3
Relationships: Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti
Comments: 15
Kudos: 49





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sono tornata con Aureliano e Alberto. Blame the quarantine.  
> La storia è ispirata ad un Short Film che si intitola proprio Heavy Weight. Cercatelo su YouTube, è fantastico.
> 
> Spero che questa storia vi possa allietare un po' le giornate, in questi tempi così difficili.  
> Teniamo duro, ce la faremo.
> 
> Take care

Per Aureliano Adami era un lunedì come un altro, in palestra. Lui, i suoi guantoni e il sacco di sabbia che tornava indietro dopo ogni colpo. Destro, sinistro, destro, sinistro. Posizione di difesa. Posizione d’attacco.  
Si fermò solo un attimo, per asciugarsi le goccioline di sudore che gli facevano prudere il viso e per prendere una sorsata d’acqua dalla sua borraccia.  
Fu in quel momento, mentre fermava il sacco dondolante, che vide Antonio girare per la palestra, con un ragazzino al seguito.  
Non sapeva perché avesse attirato la sua attenzione. Forse perché si sentiva piuttosto pigro quel giorno e si era dovuto forzare per presentarsi all’allenamento. Forse perché era strano vedere Antonio, il proprietario della palestra, girare tra di loro. Di solito era sempre negli uffici a gestirla, la palestra.  
Forse era anche perché le facce nuove da quelle parti non capitavano spesso. Erano sempre i soliti quattro coglioni con rabbia repressa che si ritrovavano in quella palestra da 100 mq a dare cazzotti contro la sabbia.  
Il ragazzino, con una strana cresta tenuta su da una montagna di gel, annuiva a qualcosa che gli stava dicendo Antonio. Non era vestito da palestra. Aveva dei jeans aderenti neri e una t-shirt con una tigre che ruggiva e un bomberino sul braccio.   
Forse, pensò Aureliano, era solo lì per vedere la palestra, per l’iscrizione, robe così.  
«Questo buzzurro è Aureliano.» disse Antonio, improvvisamente, mentre si avvicinava a lui.   
«Se hai bisogno de quarche cosa, chiedi a lui. Si allena co Cesare, quindi può esse un buon partner per il ring. E allena pure i ragazzetti giovani. È bravo.» Antonio e il ragazzino si fermarono davanti a lui e Aureliano non riuscì a trovare parole da dire in fretta.  
Il ragazzino moro lo batté sul tempo. «Ciao, so Alberto.» gli disse, allungando la mano verso di lui.  
Aureliano, finalmente redivivo, si tolse in fretta il guantone e gli strinse la mano. «Ciao.»   
Alberto, il nuovo arrivato, lo guardava con un’espressione strana, che Aureliano lesse come imbarazzo nascosto con finta indifferenza.   
Antonio mise una mano sulla spalla di Alberto e un’altra su quella di Aureliano. «Faje fa un giro.» disse a quest’ultimo. «E quando hai fatto vieni de là che firmiamo du foji.» disse poi ad Alberto.  
E li lasciò, nell’imbarazzo dell’essere sconosciuti. Un po’ come quando, da bambino, i tuoi genitori ti presentavano al figlio dei loro amici e poi ti lasciavano solo a fraternizzare.  
Aureliano, imbarazzato, si passò una mano tra i capelli biondo platino, leggermente bagnati sulla fronte.  
«In realtà nun c’è molto da vedè. La palestra sta tutta qua.» sorrise, indicando lo spazio che li circondava.  
Alberto sorrise e si guardò intorno. Guardò il ragazzo davanti allo specchio mentre saltava la corda, con il rumore della corda che sferzava l’aria. Poi i due ragazzi sul ring, uno decisamente più grosso dell’altro, con i loro caschetti e i paradenti.  
«Vieni. Te faccio vedè il magazzino e gli spogliatoi.» gli disse poi, facendo segno di seguirlo con la testa.  
Alberto, in silenzio, lo seguì.  
«Dellà ce stanno i guantoni de riserva, se non ne hai tuoi. Le corde e i pesi stanno lì. Mettili a posto poi, se no Cesare te fa il culo a strisce.» Alberto sorrise, mentre si guardava attorno, ma allo stesso tempo studiava il ragazzo che camminava davanti a sé.  
«Ehi, Rocché…te presento Alberto. Nuovo arrivato.» disse poi Aureliano, mentre passavanti davanti alla panca degli addominali, dove era steso un ragazzone moro e riccio, pieno di tatuaggi.  
Rocco si alzò dalla panca e guardò prima Aureliano, poi Alberto. «Ao, piacere, so Rocco.» allungò la mano e Alberto gliela strinse, anche se era evidentemente sudata.   
«Piacere mio.» Si asciugò la mano contro i jeans cercando di non farsi notare.  
Aureliano non si fermò, fortunatamente, risparmiandolo dall’imbarazzo di fare conversazione.  
«Da questa parte ce stanno gli spogliatoi. Poi fatte dà un numero de armadietto da Antonio. Se dimentica sempre e poi tocca litigà tra de noi.»  
Alberto annuì, guardandosi intorno.  
Seguì Aureliano nello spogliatoio e subito il biondo si diresse verso l’armadietto numero 21.   
Alberto, appena si rese conto che Aureliano era lì perché il suo allenamento si era concluso, si fermò sulla porta. Si chiese se non si fosse sbagliato, se Aureliano non gli stesse davvero facendo il tour, ma che si era visto seguito da ’sto ragazzino nuovo e non aveva potuto fare altrimenti.  
Scosse la testa, per togliersi quelle paranoie dalla mente. Sciallo, si disse, devi essere sciallo.  
Si guardò intorno, giusto in tempo per vedere la schiena e il sedere nudo di un ragazzo entrare nelle docce. Distolse lo sguardo.  
«A che livello sei di boxe, eh?» gli chiese Aureliano, rompendo il silenzio.   
«Oh. Light Boxe per lo più. Giusto per tirà fori un po’…» si interruppe.  
Aureliano, che si stava sfilando le scarpe, alzò lo sguardo su di lui. «De rabbia.» completò la sua frase, senza una particolare espressione sul viso, ma rimase a guardarlo fino a quando Alberto annuì, lentamente.  
Aureliano annuì di risposta, poi sorrise. «Qua se fa sul serio ragazzì. Preparate a fatte fa il culo.»  
Si alzò dalla panca in legno e si sfilò la maglietta, rimanendo a petto nudo, umido di sudore.  
L’intero corpo di Alberto si mosse, facendo un passo indietro.  
«Grazie allora.» disse, facendo per uscire dallo spogliatoio. «Ci si vede in giro.» si dileguò prima che il ragazzo potesse rispondere.

  
Aureliano iniziò a vederlo spesso, quel ragazzino nuovo.   
Per quanto lo salutasse sempre, quando entrava in palestra, per le prime settimane rimase per lo più solo.   
Non era ancora pronto per incontri sul ring, era evidente. Sembrava fuori forma, forse aveva ripreso solo adesso a praticare. Ma erano solo supposizioni. Non sapeva niente di quel ragazzino con la cresta che, piano piano, iniziò a scendere e ad adagiarsi in modo più naturale.  
Vedeva solo che era guardingo, non abbassava mai la guardia.  
Non sapeva neanche perché gliene importava così tanto, in realtà. Lui era lì per allenarsi e per allenare, niente di più.

Il venerdì era sempre stato un giorno piuttosto vuoto. A nessuno dei ragazzi, di venerdì sera, andava di andarsene in palestra a farsele dare. Anche Cesare non era tanto propenso al venerdì, dato che era il suo giorno di riposo settimanale. Per questo era il giorno preferito di Aureliano per allenarsi in santa pace.  
Quando entrò nella palestra, salutando Antonio seduto alla reception che faceva i conti, come al solito, vide subito il ragazzino, con le cuffie strette sulle orecchie, che prendeva a pugni il sacco.  
Sembrava concentrato e non si accorse della sua presenza.  
Aureliano andò nello spogliatoio a lasciare il borsone nell’armadietto 21. Tutti gli armadietti erano vuoti, tranne il 13.  
Riuscì fuori e, prima di mettersi i guantoni, si diresse verso Alberto. Si mise nel suo range di vista per farsi vedere.  
Alberto si tolse le cuffie. «Ciao.» gli disse soltanto. «Tutto bene?»  
Aureliano annuì. «Si. Te serve ’na mano, qua?» si propose, quindi, mettendosi dietro al sacco per fare da ostacolo all’oscillazione.  
«Nun te preoccupà. Nun fa niente.» Alberto sembrava a disagio.  
Aureliano lo ignorò, strinse forte il sacco tra le mani, spostò un piede indietro per l’equilibrio e gli fece segno di inziare. «Daje n’ po’.»  
Alberto, un po’ intimidito, iniziò a colpire il sacco.  
«Più forte.» arrivò presto l’appunto di Aureliano.  
«Oh, ma che è ’sta flemma. Più forte!»   
Alberto se lo era fatto ripetere troppe volte, quindi si impegnò per concentrarsi sul sacco e iniziò a colpirlo con forza. Destro, sinistro, destro, sinistro. Colpo alto, colpo basso. Destro, sinistro, sinistro, destro.  
Aureliano lo guardava dritto in viso, perché era lì che era nascosta la sua tecnica. Era lì che venivano prese le decisioni.  
«Ancora! Uno, due, tre. Uno, due, tre. Riposo!»  
Alberto si fermò, con il fiato corto, le braccia indolenzite e una gocciolina di sudore che scendeva dalla fronte.  
«Dobbiamo lavorare sul gioco di gambe. Ma ci sei. Forse tra qualche settimana te potrai batte contro de me.»  
Alberto sorrise, riprendendo fiato. «È questo l’obiettivo qua dentro? Battese contro de te?» lo prese in giro.  
Aureliano annuì, solenne. «Me pare ovvio. So il più forte qua dentro.»  
Il ragazzo scoppiò a ridere e si chiese quando fosse stata l’ultima volta che aveva riso cosi.  
Si fece serio, improvvisamente. «Te ringrazio. Io…vado a fa un po’ d’addominali.» si tolse i guantoni e prima che Aureliano potesse dire altro si dileguò verso la panca. Il biondo rimase a guardare le sue spalle che si allontanavano, confuso dal suo comportamento.  
Una cosa era certa, quel ragazzino era strano forte. Nessuno sapeva da dove venisse, dove vivesse o che lavoro facesse. Si sapeva soltanto che veniva lì piuttosto spesso, che si allenava per lo più da solo e che non dava confidenza a nessuno.  
Aureliano non era il più amichevole, né il più chiacchierone del gruppo della palestra Gigli, in quel di Ostia, ma non sapeva spiegare il perché, c’era qualcosa in lui che aveva attirato la sua attenzione fin dal primo momento che l’aveva visto.  
Forse uno sguardo un po’ troppo triste per la sua età. Anche se neanche quello sapeva con certezza.

Vedere Alberto diventò un’abitudine molto presto, esattamente come vedere Cesare, Antonio, Rocco e gli altri ragazzi che si allenavano in palestra. Aureliano aveva provato un paio di volte a coinvolgerlo in qualche aperitivo con i ragazzi nel dopo allenamento, ma senza successo.  
Così, quando quella sera si trovarono ad uscire allo stesso orario dalla palestra, fece di corsa gli ultimi passi che lo separavano dal ragazzo e si accostò a lui sul marciapiede.  
«Ehi, hai la macchina?» gli chiese, toccandogli il braccio di slancio.   
La reazione che ricevette fu un fulmine a ciel sereno. Alberto ritirò il braccio come se lo avesse toccato con qualcosa di incandescente e, quando si girò a guardarlo, vide la sua espressione a metà tra il terrore e la pura aggressività. L’aveva già vista quell’espressione, abbastanza da poterla riconoscere.  
«Ehi, calmo, so io. Non te volevo spaventà.» disse, facendo un passo indietro.   
Lo vide strizzare gli occhi, come se fosse l’unico modo per riprendere il controllo. Poi lo vide sorridere, il sorriso più finto che avesse mai visto.  
«No, scusa tu. Ero sovrappensiero.»  
Aureliano fu lento nella risposta, troppo impegnato a studiare ancora le espressioni del ragazzo davanti a lui. Alberto, che cercava in tutti i modi di riprendere il controllo delle sue emozioni e tornare tranquillo.  
«Dicevi?» lo incalzò allora Alberto.  
Il biondo si scosse «No io, me chiedevo se fossi venuto in macchina oppure…»  
L’altro lo interruppe «Sisi, sto in macchina. Io…devo corre via, scusame.»  
Sgusciò via, come solo una persona che era abituata a farlo poteva farlo.   
Aureliano si ritrovò fermo in mezzo al marciapiede, con il suo borsone firmato palestra Gigli a spalla, a guardare le spalle del ragazzino che scappava via.

Non ci provò più, per un po’, ad avvicinarlo.  
Lo aiutava negli allenamenti, quando era necessario, ma era anche sempre più impegnato con i suoi di allenamenti. Non aveva tempo per i drammi da palestra né per interessarsi di persone che conosceva appena e che, evidentemente, non volevano farsi conoscere.  
Qualcuno, che non conoscesse bene Aureliano Adami, e fosse nativo di Roma, avrebbe detto che Aureliano stesse rosicando. Ma non aveva tempo neanche per quello.  
Quella strana situazione in cui si erano trovati ritornò a galla una settimana dopo quando, Cesare, lasciando il pad d’allenamento in un angolo del ring, chiamò Alberto a raccolta per un match di riscaldamento.   
Aureliano, già pronto nel quadrato, con caschetto e paradenti, si voltò di scatto quando sentì Cesare chiamare Alberto, che si stava allenando al sacco con i suoi guantoni blu elettrico, e lo vide sgranare gli occhi.  
«Vieni su, me serve un pungiball pe Aureliano.» gli disse Cesare, senza mezzi termini.   
Alberto salì sul ring con sospetto, prendendo esitante il caschetto e il paradenti che Cesare gli stava passando. Di sottecchi Aureliano e Alberto si studiavano, cercando di capire la posizione e l’atmosfera che c’era tra di loro. Imbarazzo, senza dubbio, e disagio.  
«Posizione di partenza. Albè tu difenditi, Aureliano attacca.» detto questo Cesare uscì dal quadrato, infilandosi tra le corde elastiche.   
Alberto e Aureliano si guardarono. Gli occhi marroni di Alberto erano dilatati e sembrava preoccupato. Gli occhi azzurri di Aureliano lo studiavano, ma non c’era ombra di dubbio, lo avrebbe messo a terra anche ad occhi chiusi.  
Il fischietto di Cesare gli diede il via. Iniziarono a lottare.  
«Albè! Devi guardallo in faccia, è là che partono le mosse!» urlava Cesare, ma nella testa di Alberto c’era troppo casino.  
Non era pronto per quello. Per combattere ci vuole pace mentale e lui non la possedeva.  
«Aurelià, sembra che c’hai paura de toccallo!» esclamò ancora l’allenatore, questa volta diretto ad Aureliano.   
Ed era vero, c’era qualcosa negli occhi di Alberto, che riusciva a vedere bene anche attraverso il caschetto, che gli impediva di tirare fuori tutta la rabbia, di tirare fuori la tecnica, di fargli male.  
«Bravo, bel gioco di piedi!»  
«Albè, dai dai dai, tira fuori la forza!»  
«Okay okay, basta così.» Cesare, senza dire altro, rientrò nel ring e i due ragazzi si allontanarono.  
Cesare arrivò al centro del quadrato e appoggiò ad entrambi una mano sulla nuca. Li avvicinò a sé come se stesse per dare l’insegnamento della vita.  
«Bene, davvero. Ma non ve potete move come se c’avete paura de favve male, okay? » iniziò, alternando gli sguardi tra i due ragazzi, che erano visibilmente a disagio per quella strana vicinanza.  
«Dovete abbraccià la possibilità di favve male. Dovete accettalla. Altrimenti non farete mai nulla, capite?»  
Si girò verso Alberto. «Quando Aureliano ti attaccava, automaticamente, indietreggiavi. Forse neanche te ne sei reso conto.»  
Alberto scosse la testa, no, non se ne era reso conto, ma certamente non era una cosa che lo stupiva.  
«Abbiamo lavoro da fare, ma c’hai un’ottima base. Dai, un’ultima volta e poi agli spogliatoi.»  
Cesare riuscì dal ring, lasciando Alberto e Aureliano a fissarsi.

Non si dissero una parola. Né durante gli allenamenti, né mentre uscivano definitivamente dal ring per ritirarsi nello spogliatoio.  
Alberto di solito, aveva notato Aureliano, non si faceva la doccia in palestra, al contrario di tutti loro.  
Si cambiava le scarpe, si infilava una felpa e usciva con la borsa in spalla.   
Cercò di fare lo stesso quella sera, ma Aureliano si era messo in testa che voleva risolvere quella questione, quella tensione, anche se non riusciva a capire da dove provenisse.  
«Ce so annato leggero, eh!» gli disse, a mo’ di battuta, una volta arrivati negli spogliatoi.   
Erano rimasti solo un altro paio di ragazzi, che già si stavano rivestendo dopo la doccia.  
Alberto accennò un sorriso, mentre apriva il suo armadietto e ne tirava fuori il suo borsone ammucchiato.  
«So fuori allenamento. Damme qualche altro mese e me vedrai solo da pe terra.» lo provocò, con una leggera risata. Era la prima volta che lo sentiva ridere.  
«Seh, credice, te sto troppe spanne sopra.» rispose a tono Aureliano.  
Iniziarono un divertente botta e risposta, mentre Alberto si cambiava le scarpe e, quando il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo da terra trovò Aureliano in boxer.  
Si ammutolì e distolse lo sguardo.  
«Io…devo andare.»  
Aureliano, capito che aveva meno tempo di quanto pensasse fece un passo verso di lui e disse:  
«Aspetta n’attimo. Te volevo chiede se magari t’annava de prende qualcosa da bere ’sto weekend.»  
Si era detto che non gli avrebbe più chiesto di uscire, ma aveva anche capito che in palestra Alberto era troppo sfuggente per fare più di due battute.   
Doveva incastrarlo, era evidente.   
Doveva farlo sedere in modo che non fosse facile per lui scappare.  
Non sapeva neanche perché ci stesse provando così tanto a fare amicizia con quel ragazzo. Forse perché gli era sempre venuto così facile e ora invece si trovava un muro davanti. Era dura la vita dell’estroverso.  
Mentre in altri casi Alberto aveva rifiutato senza pensarci un solo secondo, questa volta lo vide esitare.  
«Non so…» disse, sottovoce, guardando il piastrellato del pavimento dello spogliatoio.  
«Dai su, che sarà una biretta.» cercò di convincerlo Aureliano.  
«Va bene. Okay.» si trovò ad accettare Alberto, e sapeva già che se ne sarebbe pentito.

Aureliano gli aveva proposto di passarlo a prendere, la sera dell’uscita, un tranquillo giovedì, ma Alberto aveva insistito per prendere due macchine. «Vengo da lontano.» si giustificò.  
Quindi si trovarono a Ponte Milvio. Faceva freschetto e non c’era molta gente in giro, quindi trovarono facilmente un tavolo in un locale e ordinarono birra e patatine.  
Aureliano adorava le patatine fritte, tanto che iniziò a trangugiarle che erano ancora caldissime.  
«Ma so incandescenti, nun te bruci la lingua?»  
«Ma de che» rispose Aureliano «So fatto de amianto.»  
«Sei matto.» sentenziò Alberto, mentre un sorriso si faceva strada sulla sua faccia.  
Aveva mantenuto per tutta la serata quell’aria distaccata che ormai lo distingueva e Aureliano stava facendo una fatica pazzesca per avviare e tenere viva la conversazione.   
«Allora…non sei uno che ha iniziato adesso a fa boxe. In che palestra stavi prima?» gli chiese, immergendo una patatina nel ketchup.  
Quella domanda sembrò prendere Alberto in contropiede. Alzò lo sguardo su di lui ed esitò.  
«Io ero…» iniziò e si interruppe. Il suo tonò cambiò.  
«Stavo in una palestra un po’ più grossa. Sai com’è…dispersiva, non se capiva niente, nessuno te seguiva. Quindi ho pensato di cercà qualcosa de più piccolo.» disse, cercando in tutti i modi di non guardare la persona seduta davanti a sé.  
Aureliano era dubbioso, perché non c’era una parola che usciva da quella bocca che sembrasse vera.  
Ma stette al gioco.  
Annuì «È vero. Qua sei un sacco seguito. Se vuoi…te posso seguì pure io. Nel senso…so bravo e te posso fa migliorà un sacco.» gli disse.  
Alberto lo studiò, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. «Perché me voi allenà?» chiese, di slancio.  
Aureliano fece spallucce, bevendo con nonchalance la sua pinta di birra. «Perché noi semo un gruppo. Se aiutamo. E adesso fai parte pure tu della palestra… me piacerebbe conoscerci meglio, pure ai ragazzi.» rispose, deflettendo la questione da sé.  
L’espressione di Alberto si fece severa, per un attimo, poi lo vide abbozzare un sorriso triste.  
«Nun me volete nel gruppo, fidate de me. Poi… non so quanto resterò.» rispose, lasciando vagare lo sguardo per il locale buio. La musica era di sottofondo, così come il chiacchiericcio.  
«Che vordì mo che non te volemo nel gruppo?» chiese Aureliano, confuso da quella affermazione.  
Il ragazzo più giovane scosse la testa. «Lascia sta. Vado a prende du noccioline.»  
Aureliano lo guardò alzarsi e andare verso il bancone del bar e parlare con il barista, mentre nella sua testa ripercorreva le sue ultime parole. Non c’era niente che avesse senso in quel ragazzino.  
Quando tornò, lasciò la coppa di noccioline sul tavolo. «Comunque se te va così tanto de allenarmi pe me va bene.» lasciò cadere così le parole. «Però occhio, che poi te batto facile.» 

A fine serata, tornando alle loro macchine, Aureliano cercò di dare un tono diverso alla conversazione, che si era mantenuta superficiale, parlando di sport, del campionato e dei guantoni migliori mai provati.  
«Dov’è che abiti?» gli chiese, a bruciapelo, camminando con le mani nelle tasche della giacca di pelle.  
«Roma Sud. Mostacciano, da quelle parti.» rispose.  
«Te fai bella strada pe venì da noi.» notò Aureliano, contando circa mezz’ora di strada nelle ore senza traffico.  
«Si beh, non è un problema per me.» disse vago.  
«Vivi solo? Non so manco quanti anni hai.» continuò Aureliano, che iniziò a sentirsi un poliziotto in cerca di informazioni.  
«Ne ho 21 e sì, vivo solo. E, prima che me lo chiedi…» si girò a guardarlo e sorrise. «Lavoro come magazziniere, non vado d’accordo con la mia famiglia e sì, non sono la persona più estroversa del mondo.»  
Aureliano venne confortato dal suo tono ironico. Voleva dire che non se l’era presa per il numero imbarazzante di domande che lo avevano aggredito quella sera e, nonostante tutto, sembrava apprezzare la compagnia di Aureliano.  
Anche lui aveva fatto delle domande infatti, non quante Aureliano, ma comunque una discreta somma.  
Aveva scoperto che Aureliano, d’estate, gestiva un Lido sul litorale di Ostia e d’inverno si guadagnava da vivere insegnando pugilato ai ragazzi dai 10 ai 18 anni, in una palestra di Roma Est.  
«Li odio quei ragazzini.» aveva detto, ma era evidente che non lo pensasse davvero.  
Gli aveva raccontato degli episodi divertenti, con i suoi allievi protagonisti, e Alberto aveva riso.  
Riso davvero, non qualcosa di forzato.  
Gli era piaciuto vederlo così.

  
Nonostante tutto, Aureliano pensava che quella serata insieme fosse stata un successo. Alberto non era certo diventato la persona più amichevole del mondo, dopo l’uscita a Ponte Milvio, ma sentiva di conoscerlo un pochino di più di prima.  
Ad esempio, ora potevano allenarsi insieme chiacchierando come due amici o aspiranti tali.  
Anche gli altri ragazzi della palestra, meno motivati di Aureliano, si erano aperti ad Alberto, quando lo avevano visto più propenso alla chiacchiera da spogliatoio.   
Ancora non erano riusciti a coinvolgerlo in un aperitivo post allenamento, però.  
Le cose si mossero tranquille per qualche settimana, fino a quando, un mercoledì sera di metà gennaio, mentre camminava verso l’ingresso della palestra, vide Alberto parlare in modo concitato con qualcuno nascosto in un SUV della Mercedes blu notte.   
Alberto era sul marciapiede, ma dell’uomo nella macchina vide solo la mano che, improvvisamente, scattò verso il ragazzo e lo afferrò per il collo della giacca a vento. Non riusciva a sentire quello che si stavano dicendo, parlavano a voce troppo bassa, ma stavano chiaramente discutendo.  
Doveva essere sincero, il primo istinto che ebbe fu quello di andare verso di loro e assicurarsi che il ragazzo fosse al sicuro, ma sapeva anche che Alberto era abbastanza forte da difendersi da solo.  
Lo vide infatti afferrare la mano del suo interlocutore e togliersela da dosso, con slancio.   
«Lasciami in pace» sentì dire ad Alberto, prima di vederlo entrare in palestra.  
Aureliano attese che la persona in macchina partisse, per poterlo vedere in faccia. Era un uomo sui 35, portati un po’ male, con la carnagione scura e una barba nera e corta. Era vestito di nero e al suo collo scintillavano una serie di collane dorate. I loro sguardi si incrociarono per un attimo, prima che l’uomo lo superasse.  
Non aveva nessun tipo di indizio che potesse dirgli chi fosse quell’uomo, che cosa volesse da Alberto e perché stessero litigando, quindi non spese un secondo a fare congetture. Semplicemente riprese a camminare e raggiunse l’ingresso della palestra.  
La sala era mezza vuota, c’erano solo Rocco e Andrea sul ring ad allenarsi e qualcun altro sparso tra le varie attrezzature. Salutò, si guardò intorno in cerca di Alberto, e poi andò negli spogliatoi.  
Alberto era lì, davanti al suo armadietto, in cui cercava di infilare a forza il suo borsone. Più cercava di infilarlo e più il borsone non ne voleva sapere di stare fermo.   
«Vaffanculo!» esclamò ad un certo punto Alberto, arrendendosi e lasciando cadere il borsone che arrivò a terra con un tonfo.  
Aureliano si fermò sulla porta, da dove guardò l’intera scena. La luce bianca dello spogliatoio rendeva Alberto più pallido di quanto già non fosse.  
«Ehi, stai bene?» gli chiese.  
Alberto si girò di scatto, sorpreso e infastidito dal non essere solo, neanche in quel momento.  
«Oh, vaffanculo anche tu e le tue domande!» sbottò e quello davvero prese contropiede Aureliano perché, era vero, Alberto non era tra le persone più amichevoli del mondo, ma non era mai stato aggressivo.  
Aureliano, senza avere una valida risposta, alzò le mani e si andò a sedere alle panche in legno, non troppo vicino a quell’uomo caricato ad orologeria.   
«Se vuoi te poi sfogà un po’ sul ring.» provò ancora, sapendo che non c’era motivo di prendersela sul personale. Era evidente che Alberto non ce l’aveva con lui, ma lo stava solo usando per sfogare la sua rabbia.  
Si girò e, con sorpresa, trovò la faccia di Alberto a due centimetri dalla sua.   
«Perché invece non te fai i cazzi tuoi?» Alberto diede un calcio al suo borsone a terra ed uscì dallo spogliatoio.  
Ora, Aureliano era una persona paziente. Doveva esserlo, circondato com’era, estate e inverno, da ragazzini; ma non voleva passare da zerbino. Nessuno poteva parlargli in quel modo e tutti lo sapevano in quella palestra e qualcuno lo aveva scoperto nel modo peggiore in quegli anni.  
Quindi stava per farlo, stava per alzarsi e andare a dirgliene quattro a quel ragazzino scontroso, antipatico e odioso.  
Ma qualcosa lo fermò. Forse il modo in cui il tizio nel Mercedes lo aveva afferrato alla gola, forse gli occhi di Alberto quando gli aveva detto di farsi i cazzi suoi. Non lo sapeva neanche lui perché non era già lì fuori a fargli vedere i sorci verdi. Ma tant’è…  
Si cambiò velocemente ed uscì dallo spogliatoio.   
Passò alle spalle di Alberto che, con il cappuccio tirato sulla testa, saltava la corda davanti allo specchio, e si diresse verso i ragazzi che si allenavano agli attrezzi.  
Se qualcuno avesse visto la situazione da fuori avrebbe notato sicuramente due fazioni separate: Alberto da una parte, con solo il suo riflesso come compagnia, e Aureliano, Rocco, Cesare e gli altri ragazzi dall’altra.

Passò quasi un’ora e persino Cesare, che era un romano verace vecchio stile, non osò avvicinarsi ad Alberto che ora alzava pesi come se non ci fosse un domani.   
«S’ammazza così.» disse Cesare sottovoce, raggiungendo Aureliano alla panca degli addominali.  
Aureliano si fermò e guardò nella sua direzione. «L’ho visto litigà co uno qua fori. C’ha solo bisogno de sfogasse.»  
«Ma perché nun ce parli?» provò ancora Cesare.  
«C’ho provato. Tra un po’ me se magna.»  
L’uomo fece spallucce e tirò fuori un mazzo di chiavi dalla tasca dei pantaloni della tuta.  
«Vabbè, io me ne vado. Quando Rocky Balboa se stanca, chiudi tu.» gli lasciò le chiavi, non era la prima volta che succedeva, e lo salutò con una pacca sulla spalla.

Non ci mise molto, Alberto, a rendersi conto che lui e Aureliano erano rimasti soli.  
Si asciugò gli occhi dal sudore che si fermava tra le sue ciglia e guardò il ragazzo biondo, seduto sulla panca degli addominali, che lo guardava a sua volta.  
Sospirò e si alzò, per andargli vicino.  
Incrociò le braccia al petto. «Me dispiace pe prima.»  
Aureliano annuì, ma non disse altro.  
«Ho avuto una serata di merda.»  
Il biondo annuì ancora.  
Le parti si erano invertite. Ora era Alberto a sperare che Aureliano parlasse e non viceversa.  
«Non dici niente?» provò ancora il moro.  
Aureliano si prese un attimo, poi si alzò. «Lo famo ’sto incontro o no?»

  
Qualche minuto dopo si trovavano sul ring, pronti a combattere. Non c’era Cesare ad arbitrare l’incontro, quindi Aureliano diede inizio al combattimento con un colpo a sorpresa.  
«Sei uno stronzo!» esclamò Alberto, andando subito all’attacco di un Aureliano ridacchiante.  
Non era un match fatto secondo le regole, era un caos, c’erano calci che non avrebbero dovuto esserci, risate, un accenno di trattenuta delle t-shirt che indossavano, anche un piccolo sgambetto.   
Ad un certo punto vennero via i caschetti e i paradenti, poi anche i guantoni. Era diventato un gioco e Alberto si sentiva meglio, quasi bene.  
Forse per quello abbassò la guardia. Forse anche per quello non gli venne da pensare alla sua pelle a contatto con quella di Aureliano, né al modo che aveva il biondo di afferrarlo alla vita e buttarlo a terra come se stessero giocando a rugby.  
Forse perché erano mesi che non si sentiva così spensierato, mentre l’altro ragazzo gli teneva il braccio intorno al collo in un tentativo di mossa di sottomissione, fu naturale per lui appoggiare le sue labbra su quelle di Aureliano.   
Tutto si ruppe in un secondo.  
Aureliano lo allontanò con la stessa forza con la quale, qualche attimo prima, lo stava tenendo stretto a sé.   
«Ma che cazzo fai?» esclamò, portandosi una mano alla bocca.  
Alberto, forse, realizzò solo in quel momento quello che aveva appena fatto.  
Non poteva crederci, non poteva crederci di aver rifatto lo stesso errore. Doveva essere stupido. Doveva essere uno stupido frocio senza amor proprio per farlo un'altra volta.  
Non erano neanche le parole più cattive che aveva usato negli anni per definire sé stesso, per odiarsi.  
«M-mi dispiace.» balbettò. «Mi dispiace.» ripeté, mentre indietreggiava verso il bordo del ring.  
Poi scappò, si infilò tra i fili elastici del ring e scappò via.  
Aureliano rimase lì, sul ring, solo, cercando di far ordine in quello che era appena successo.

Aureliano non aveva problemi di rabbia repressa. Non più almeno.  
Arrivato alla veneranda età di 27 anni si sentiva di essersi lasciato alle spalle tutti quei problemi che avevano reso la sua vita, fino ai 24 anni, un vero inferno.  
Aveva perso sua madre da piccolino ed era per questo cresciuto con un padre rancoroso e una sorella che gli faceva da madre.   
Era brutto da dire, ne era consapevole, ma la sua vita era cambiata per il meglio quando, tre anni prima, era venuto a mancare suo padre. Da un momento all’altro aveva dovuto piangere un padre, ma aveva anche avuto la possibilità di fare quello che voleva senza dover rendergli conto.  
Prima, qualsiasi cosa lui volesse fare, era messa in discussione, ridicolizzata e bocciata da suo padre.  
Ora invece aveva ricevuto abbastanza soldi in eredità per ristrutturare il Lido che era appartenuto alla famiglia di sua madre e aveva anche iniziato a lavorare sui suoi problemi.  
Quando, in uno slancio di sincerità, aveva detto a suo padre che intendeva vedere un terapista, lui gli aveva riso in faccia.   
«Solo le femminucce e i matti vanno dallo pissicologo. Tu quale sei? Tutte e due me sa.»  
Era andato da un terapista, aveva ripreso a fare boxe a livello più alto e non solo come allenamento e adesso aveva delle responsabilità.  
Quindi non la prese bene quando, a distanza di anni, risentì quella rabbia cieca dentro di sé.  
Ed era stato un ragazzino di merda a fargliela tornare a galla.  
Che diavolo gli aveva detto il cervello? Perché lo aveva baciato?   
Perché Alberto è frocio, Aurelià, ecco perché.   
Si rispondeva da solo nella testa perché, davvero, non c’era altra spiegazione.  
Era arrabbiato. Davvero arrabbiato. Ma questo non se lo sapeva spiegare.

Alberto, per qualche giorno, non si fece vedere e Aureliano pensò anche che se ne fosse andato. Ma no, una settimana dopo l’avvenimento, lo ritrovò lì, su quello stesso ring, ad allenarsi con Cesare.  
Il proprietario aveva i pad su entrambe le mani e dava indicazioni ad Alberto.  
«Finta. Finta. Attacco.»  
«Ora difenditi. Di nuovo. Di nuovo. Bravo, bene così!»  
«Destro, sinistro, destro. Ancora. Destro, sinistro, destro!»  
«Pausa!» esclamò ad un certo punto, accompagnando con il segno di time-out. Alberto prese fiato, scrocchiando il collo.  
«Eccoti, finalmente!» disse ad un certo punto Cesare, vedendo Aureliano andare verso gli spogliatoi con il borsone in spalla. «Cambiati. Facciamo un match.»  
Alberto si girò, per vedere con chi stesse parlando Cesare e incrociò gli occhi di Aureliano che trattenne il suo sguardo con un gelo che lo bloccò sul posto.  
Era arrabbiato, era evidente e non poteva biasimarlo. Anche lui lo sarebbe stato al suo posto.

Dieci minuti dopo, sul ring, Alberto poté provare sulla sua pelle quanto Aureliano fosse arrabbiato.  
Aureliano attaccò senza neanche avere l’okay da parte di Cesare, che questa volta era presente ad arbitrare la partita. I colpi arrivarono da ovunque. Era come se ci fossero cinque persone a picchiarlo contemporaneamente.   
Non aveva neanche avuto la possibilità di difendersi quando sentì Cesare urlare qualcosa che non capì subito, sentì solo che stava cercando di mettersi tra loro due.  
«Aurelià, che cazzo fai? Stai cercando di ammazzarlo? Allontanati!»  
Aureliano aveva ceduto e lo aveva lasciato andare, indietreggiando. Alberto riuscì ad aprire gli occhi che erano rimasti serrati durante tutto l’attacco. Doveva sembrare terrorizzato agli occhi esterni.  
«Che diavolo t’è preso eh?»   
Ma Aureliano non lo stava neanche guardando. Aveva gli occhi fissi su Alberto e sembrava un animale.   
Il contorno dei suoi occhi era rosso e sputava aria dal naso come una bestia.  
Cesare si girò verso Alberto. «Stai bene, ragazzì?»  
Alberto non stava bene, ma annuì e si rimise in posizione.  
«Vacci piano. È un allenamento.» ricordò Cesare ad Aureliano, ma l’allenatore quasi non riuscì a finire la frase che il ragazzo era già partito all’attacco.   
Alberto sapeva che non era finita lì, quindi questa volta si fece trovare preparato. Andò in modalità difensiva e chiuse gli avambracci davanti a sé per pararsi, ma un colpo lo prese direttamente in faccia.  
Sentì il labbro inferiore strapparsi come si sente lo strappo di un foglio di carta. Uscì un po’ di sangue e solo quello fermò Aureliano che, senza dire o fare altro, si allontanò e lasciò il ring.  
Tutta la palestra ormai aveva gli occhi fissi sul quadrato e aveva visto quella scena. Alberto cercò di non incontrare lo sguardo di nessuno, non ascoltò neanche le parole confuse di Cesare, ma anche lui scese dal ring e andò negli spogliatoi.  
Aureliano non era agli armadietti, Alberto sentiva chiaramente lo scroscio d’acqua dell’unica doccia attiva.  
Si cambiò le scarpe, lasciò caschetto e guantoni sulla panca, ed uscì dalla palestra sotto gli occhi confusi di tutti.  
Non voleva andare via, non voleva lasciare che quello che era successo cadesse nel nulla, ma non aveva neanche intenzione di risolvere la questione in una palestra piena di sguardi sconosciuti.  
Uscì all’aria fredda e fece il giro dell’edificio per cercare la macchina di Aureliano, fu abbastanza fortunato da trovarla proprio dietro l’angolo della palestra.  
Si sedette sul marciapiede e tirò fuori un fazzolettino, lo bagnò con un po’ d’acqua della sua borraccia, e si tamponò il taglio al labbro.   
L’ansia lo stava mangiando vivo. Aveva paura che qualcun altro uscisse dalla palestra prima di Aureliano, che qualcuno lo vedesse lì, al buio, appollaiato vicino alla sua macchina.   
Circa dieci minuti dopo sentì dei passi alle sue spalle, si girò e vide Aureliano, coperto nel suo giaccone pesante e con uno zuccotto nero in testa, probabilmente a proteggere capelli ancora umidi.  
Aureliano, vedendolo, si fermò e gli piantò gli occhi addosso.  
Alberto, intimidito, si alzò. «Possiamo parlare?» gli chiese, sottovoce.  
Il biondo non rispose, ma fece qualche passo verso la sua macchina. Si fermò davanti a lui e sospirò.   
«Me dispiace pe quello.» disse, indicando il suo labbro. «Non volevo fatte male.»  
Alberto si trovò a sorridere. «Forse un pochino sì.» lo contraddisse.  
Aureliano annuì. «Forse un pochino sì.» poi scosse la testa. «M’hai fatto rosicà l’altra sera.»  
«Lo so, me dispiace. Non succederà più.» Alberto si ritrovò a mettersi una mano sul petto, come se significasse qualcosa. «Lo prometto.» aggiunse dopo.  
«Perché l’hai fatto?»  
Alberto esitò. Abbassò lo sguardo. «Non lo so. Stavo bene. Pe la prima volta in sei mesi a ’sta parte. E ho rovinato tutto.» si passò una mano tra i capelli, mentre rabbrividiva dal freddo e dalla situazione di merda in cui si era cacciato.  
«Ascolta. È inutile che me nascondo co te. A me piacciono i ragazzi ma, prima che dici qualsiasi cosa, te posso giurà che non farò mai più ’na cosa del genere. Però tu…» si interruppe per alzare, per la prima volta da quando aveva iniziato a parlare, gli occhi su Aureliano che lo guardava severo e in attesa.  
«Me devi promette che non dici niente a nessuno. Né a Cesare, né Antonio. Nessuno. Te prego, Aurelià.»  
Aureliano lo guardò, senza dire una parola, mentre la sua testa processava quello che Alberto aveva appena detto.   
Scosse la testa, alla fine. «Va bene. Famo come se non è successo niente. Io non dico una parola.»  
Aureliano poté vedere chiaramente l’intero corpo di Alberto rilassarsi e lo vide prendere un profondo respiro. «Grazie. Grazie, davvero.» stava per toccargli il braccio, ma si fermò a mezz’aria e rimise la mano nella tasca.  
«Se non vuoi più allenamme te capisco. Ma me piacerebbe tornà amici come lo stavamo diventando.»  
«Ma io te piaccio.» quella risposta fece mancare il terreno da sotto i piedi di Alberto. Si trovò a boccheggiare e non rispose. Aureliano era serissimo.  
«Dimmelo. Te piaccio o no?» martellò ancora Aureliano.  
Alberto si concesse un profondo respiro e sorrise. «Sei l’unica persona che m’abbia trattato con gentilezza negli ultimi mesi, quindi sì, me piaci. Ma io vojo vive sereno, Aurelià. Non vojo altro.»  
«Quindi poi sta tranquillo. Non cerco niente da te.»  
Gli sorrise ancora, ma non volle dargli la possibilità di replicare. «Buonanotte.» disse, di fretta, e se ne andò.

  
Le cose non tornarono mai come prima nella realtà, anche se niente era davvero cambiato.  
Aureliano continuava ad allenare Alberto, continuavano a confrontarsi sul ring, si aiutavano con il bilanciere e rispettavano tutto quello che l’etichetta da palestra indicava. Aureliano aveva anche chiesto ad Alberto di aiutarlo con un evento organizzato per i ragazzi che allenava e si erano ritrovati un sabato pomeriggio, in un palazzetto dello sport ad Ostia, a tirare su insieme da zero un ring. Alberto aveva anche fatto i panini.  
Era stato divertente, davvero, e aveva significato tanto per Alberto. Si era sentito parte di qualcosa e, per la prima volta in vita sua, era qualcosa di buono.  
Nonostante questo, ogni volta che si sfioravano era strano, ogni volta che i loro occhi si incontravano per più di un secondo era strano, ogni volta che vedeva il volto concentrato di Alberto mentre si allenava era strano.   
Era evidente, pensava Aureliano, che le cose fossero strane. Alberto se ne doveva accorgere per forza, no? Per questo motivo un po’ si arrabbiava quando, casualmente, Alberto gli sfiorava una mano, un braccio, una coscia e poi faceva finta di niente. Come se non significasse niente per lui, come se non gli facesse nessun effetto. Ma Aureliano sapeva che non poteva essere così, perché Alberto lo aveva ammesso, aveva ammesso che lui gli piaceva. Era evidente che stava solo recitando, facendo il finto tonto.  
Doveva affrontarlo quel discorso, si diceva, prima o poi. Ma la verità era che non voleva rovinare quel momento di equilibrio. Il pomeriggio passato con lui a costruire ring era stato il più bello degli ultimi mesi.

In un giorno come un altro Aureliano stava inserendo un ragazzino diciottenne della sua classe nella palestra Gigli. Era troppo grande per rimanere nell’aula che teneva nell’altra palestra di Ostia e il ragazzo aveva espresso la volontà di iniziare a fare sul serio, quindi il passaggio era stato quasi automatico.  
Lui e Cesare si sarebbero divisi il lavoro di allenarlo e avrebbe così potuto affrontare lottatori con una tecnica più matura della sua.  
Aureliano stava facendo fare al ragazzino, Paolo, il giro della palestra quando Alberto era entrato in palestra e, con la testa china e un saluto sottovoce, schizzato negli spogliatoi.  
Ovviamente il suo sguardo aveva seguito immediatamente i suoi movimenti e, senza pensarci troppo, aveva lasciato Paolo con Cesare e aveva seguito Alberto.  
«Oh, che c’hai?»   
Alberto era di spalle, al suo armadietto e si stava togliendo giacca di pelle e felpa.  
«Niente di che. Solo un po’ di fretta.»  
Ma Aureliano non se la stava bevendo, c’era qualcosa di strano nel suo comportamento. In un momento gli tornò in mente quella scena che aveva visto settimane prima, quando quell’uomo nel Mercedes lo aveva preso per la gola.  
Si avvicinò, senza dire nulla, con l’intenzione di arrivargli alle spalle e non dargli tempo di scappare.  
Quando gli fu accanto si appoggiò all’armadietto vicino e lo guardò. Fu in quel momento che vide il livido che si stava impadronendo del suo zigomo. Non era rotto, ma aveva un’aureola violacea che diventava più brutta ogni minuto che passava.  
«Che hai fatto lì?» disse, ma non era preoccupato. «Hai fatto qualche incontro ieri?» gli chiese, appoggiato all’armadietto, con le braccia incrociate.  
«No. Non è stato in palestra.» rispose Alberto, girandosi verso di lui. «Ma dovresti vedè l’altro, sta molto peggio!» tentò di sdrammatizzare, sorridendogli. Ma Aureliano non abboccò. Il semplice fatto che non fosse accaduto in palestra lo mise subito sulla difensiva.  
«Con chi te sei menato?» chiese, inquisitorio.  
Alberto fece spallucce, mentre tirava fuori i vestiti da palestra e le scarpe. «Ma chi li conosce?! Gente con cui ho litigato in un pub l’altra sera. Erano ubriachi.» rispose, vago.  
«Quindi non c’ha niente a che fare con quello con cui t’ho visto litigà qualche settimana fa? Quello cor Suv?»  
Ancor prima che Aureliano finisse la sua domanda l’attenzione di Alberto scattò verso di lui.   
«De che stai a parlà?» gli chiese, ma sapeva benissimo di cosa stesse parlando.  
«Lo sai. De quello che t’ha preso per il collo, quello nel Mercedes.»  
Alberto scosse la testa, mentre cercava di tenere sotto controllo un pizzico di panico che gli aveva afferrato lo stomaco.   
«Non poi capì, Aurelià. Lascia sta. Nun so affari tuoi, questi.»  
Aureliano la prese sul personale, più di quanto fosse disposto ad ammettere.   
«Ah, questi nun so affari miei, eh? Vabbé, allora lascia sta. Te volevo solo aiutà.» rispose, piccato.  
Alberto si sentì uno schifo, ma non aveva nient’altro da dire a riguardo. Sì, non erano affari suoi, non dovevano essere affari suoi.  
«Se c’ho bisogno de aiuto te faccio un fischio, Aurelià.» disse, con il tentativo di rientrare dai toni bruschi e chiudere contemporaneamente la conversazione. Il tentativo ebbe successo, tanto che Aureliano indietreggiò e scosse la testa e lui ebbe così la possibilità di scappare fuori dagli spogliatoi.

Aureliano tenne sott’occhio Alberto per tutto l’allenamento, nonostante lui stesse facendo di tutto per evitarlo. Non riusciva a capire il suo comportamento, ma era chiaro ormai che il ragazzo avesse delle cose da nascondere. Ben più gravi, evidentemente, del suo orientamento sessuale.  
Lo osservò al sacco, ai pesi, al bilanciere, alla corda.  
Stava diventando grosso. I muscoli si stavano delineando sempre di più, anche se Alberto non spingeva mai tanto. Il punto non era quello per lui, non voleva diventare grosso, non voleva mettere su muscoli come gli altri che si allenavano in quella palestra. Lui voleva solo sfogarsi, distrarsi, divertirsi. Non aveva velleità sportive, Alberto. Voleva solo essere in grado di difendersi, anche se, vedendo la sua faccia, non ci stava riuscendo più di tanto.  
Lo osservò anche mentre rientrava nello spogliatoio e ne usciva un quarto d’ora dopo con la tuta e un cappuccio tirato sulla testa. Senza dire nulla lasciò quello che stava facendo e lo seguì fuori.  
«Albè, aspetta n’attimo.» disse, attirando la sua attenzione.  
Alberto, a metà strada tra l’ingresso e la sua macchina parcheggiata, si girò a guardarlo da sotto il cappuccio «Vai dentro che fa freddo, imbecille.» rispose, senza un grammo di gentilezza.  
«Me dispiace per prima. Nun so cazzi miei.» continuò Aureliano, ignorando il suo consiglio sprezzante.  
Alberto scosse la testa, con un’espressione sconfitta. «Nun te devi scusà, Aurelià. So io che sto impicciato.» gli rispose, sincero.  
Rimasero in silenzio, a guardarsi. Aureliano aspettava che Alberto dicesse altro e Alberto pensava a quanto si sentisse di merda.  
«Senti…» disse improvvisamente, facendo un solo passo verso di lui. «Domani sera è er compleanno mio. Nun faccio niente eh. Pensavo de passà la serata a casa, ’na pizza, un film. Se te va poi venì da me. Me fa piacere un po' de compagnia.»  
Aureliano venne preso in contropiede da quella proposta così improvvisa, contando anche lo scambio che avevano avuto poco prima negli spogliatoi, quindi esitò, il che diede tempo ad Alberto di leggere la sua espressione e ritirarsi.  
«O no. Come te pare. Era solo pe fa qualcosa.» disse quindi, esitante.  
Aureliano si riprese appena in tempo «Nono, va bene! Domani. Va benissimo.» farfugliò, stranamente in imbarazzo.  
Alberto annuì, abbozzò un sorriso e si sistemò il borsone sulla spalla. «Allora te mando l’indirizzo. Ce sentiamo.»

Aureliano era confuso. Era sincero, non ci stava capendo un cazzo della sua vita nelle ultime settimane.  
In pieno inverno la sua giornata era riempita da lezioni di boxe ai ragazzini e giornate in palestra da Cesare. Poi doveva occuparsi della manutenzione dello stabilimento balneare, che prendeva quasi due giorni a settimana.  
Proprio mentre si preoccupava di riattivare i servizi dello stabilimento, per assicurarsi che funzionassero e che il vento degli ultimi giorni non avesse fatto danno, si ritrovò a pensare a tutto quello che era successo di nuovo. Quindi ad Alberto, principalmente.  
Non riusciva a capirlo, quel ragazzo. Pensava di averlo craccato, quando gli aveva confessato di essere gay, ma no, si sentiva di aver appena scalfito la punta dell’iceberg.   
C’era poi tutto quell’altro discorso, cioè il perché gli importasse così tanto. Ma lui non era un buzzurro come quelli del suo quartiere, non era una bestia senz’anima come suo padre. Lui era in grado di riconoscere una persona che soffriva. Lui l’aveva vissuta quella sofferenza, quella solitudine, e sapeva riconoscerla negli altri.  
Non si allenò quel giorno, tornò a casa e si fece una doccia per togliersi la sabbia dai capelli e cambiarsi.   
Alberto gli aveva chiesto che pizza voleva per cena e gli aveva comunicato indirizzo e orario, quindi verso le otto prese la sua jeep e si avviò verso Roma città.  
Non fu difficile trovare il suo appartamento. Un edificio vecchiotto, vicino ad un parchetto verde che avrebbe anche potuto essere piacevole se qualcuno si fosse preso la briga di sistemarlo. In realtà era solo un posto tranquillo e nascosto per spacciare e farsi.  
Lo superò in fretta, contento di aver deciso di parcheggiare la macchina un po' più in là, e controllò nuovamente il numero civico una volta arrivato davanti al palazzo. Cercò il nome del ragazzo sulle targhette dei citofoni e in quel momento si rese conto di non sapere il cognome del ragazzo.  
I nomi erano puntati ma, fortunatamente, c’era solo un nome che iniziava per A.  
A.Anacleti.  
Suonò senza esitare.  
La risposta arrivò qualche secondo dopo.  
«Chi è?»  
«So Aureliano.»  
«Sali. Terzo piano.» il portone suonò e poi si aprì.  
Improvvisamente, mentre saliva quelle scale, si sentì nervoso. Non ne capì il perché, ma non ebbe tempo di pensarci perché, una volta arrivato al terzo pianerottolo, vide Alberto aspettarlo sulla porta, con un sorriso.  
«Ce l’hai fatta! Hai avuto problemi a trovarmi?» chiese, aprendo completamente la porta del suo appartamento per invitarlo ad entrare.  
«Oh no, è stato facile. Carina la zona.» aggiunse poi, con un voluto tono sarcastico.  
Alberto rispose con una risata altrettanto sarcastica. «Sempre simpatico.»   
Aureliano rise e si fece strada dentro casa.   
Era vecchia, così come il palazzo, e sembrava essere stata arredata in fretta, con mobili preesistenti e mobili nuovi. Il divano sembrava nuovo: a tre posti, di pelle nera, moderno. Per terra, sotto un piccolo tavolino in vetro, c’era un tappeto di quelli orientali con il rosso scuro come colore predominante. Gli scaffali erano pieni di gingilli e cose che, ad occhio e croce, dovevano costare parecchio. Per non parlare della televisione e dell’impianto stereo. Ma poi c’era il tavolo, che sembrava pesante e anni ’70.  
Ma dove li trovava quei soldi un ragazzino di 21 anni che lavorava come magazziniere?  
«Siediti dove vuoi. Ho già ordinato le pizze e altra robba, dovrebbero arrivare tutto a minuti.» gli disse Alberto, alle sue spalle, poco prima di sentire le sue mani sulle spalle.   
«Me dai la giacca?» gli chiese, prima di iniziare fisicamente a togliergli il bomberino da dosso. Aureliano sfilò le braccia, preso di sorpresa, ma la cosa successiva che vide fu Alberto che, con un sorriso, portava la sua giacca oltre una porta, probabilmente la camera da letto, e tornava con la stessa espressione.  
Sembrava felice.  
«Oh, auguri comunque, eh!» gli fece allora Aureliano, ricordandosi il motivo per cui si trovava in quella casa.  
«Grazie grazie.» rispose Alberto, imbarazzato e fermo in mezzo alla stanza.  
«Quanti so?»  
«22»   
«Madonna, sei un regazzino, levate un po'.» lo prese in giro Aureliano, mentre nella testa si faceva mille domande sulla vita di quel ragazzino che sentiva di conoscere di meno ogni secondo che passava.  
Alberto si mise a ridere e andò verso la cucina, che veniva divisa dalla zona giorno solo con un piccolo muretto che il ragazzo usava per mettere in mostra la sua collezione di tazze da colazione.  
«Ho preso du patatine. C’ho Netflix, quindi possiamo decide insieme cosa vedè.»  
Aureliano, finalmente, si mise a sedere sul divano. Con attenzione, perché sembrava costoso.  
Alberto tornò indietro con una ciotola per le patatine e un’altra più piccola per le noccioline e le posò sul tavolino davanti al divano. Fece un paio di viaggi per prendere bicchieri, Coca Cola e un paio di birre che stappò sul momento, passandone una ad Aureliano. Poi si mise seduto accanto a lui, impugnando il telecomando.  
«Allora, che te piace vedè?»  
C’era qualcosa di strano nell’aria, una tensione che stavano cercando entrambi di ignorare. Quindi Aureliano si mise nelle mani di Alberto nella scelta del film e finirono a vedere un film trash con Jason Statham. Quello alleggerì un po' l’umore della serata.  
Ad un certo punto suonò il citofono e Alberto scattò in piedi come se avesse avuto una molla sotto il sedere.  
«Torno subito.» disse, poi prese il portafoglio e si lanciò giù per le scale per andare incontro al corriere, lasciando Aureliano solo. Fu lui a mettere in pausa il film e non riuscì a stare fermo al suo posto.  
Si alzò e iniziò a curiosare in giro, come se avesse a disposizione ore per poter scoprire il più possibile sulla vita di Alberto, solo dalle cose che possedeva.  
Ma c’era una dissonanza. Una dissonanza importante tra quella casa e la persona che ci abitava dentro.   
Ma in realtà lui sapeva così poco di Alberto e la sua testa ci tornava spesso, perché quell’idea lo infastidiva più del dovuto.  
Dopo pochi minuti, vide Alberto rientrare nell’appartamento con due cartoni della pizza e altri sacchetti con crocchette, supplì e patatine.  
«T’ho preso un macello di patatine fritte.» annunciò, posando tutto sulla tavola da pranzo con un sorriso.  
«Oh, te adoro!» sfuggì ad Aureliano, che aveva già gli occhi puntati sul suo cibo preferito al mondo. Poi si rese conto di quello che aveva detto e alzò gli occhi su Alberto, che si era fermato lì, con ancora un sacchetto di supplì in mano. Gli sorrideva, ma appena il loro incrocio di sguardi superò i tre secondi, si impegnò a sistemare la tavola.  
Sembrava su di giri, Alberto. O forse era solo sereno.   
Perché non riusciva ad essere così sereno in palestra? Perché non lo aveva mai visto così sciolto e sorridente in palestra?  
Le domande non facevano altro che accumularsi, ma le scacciò via e accettò l’invito di Alberto a sedersi.  
Iniziarono a mangiare e a parlare e il film rimase in pausa alle loro spalle.  
Aureliano non voleva comportarsi come la prima volta che erano usciti a Ponte Milvio, non voleva tartassarlo di domande per soddisfare la sua curiosità. Quindi faceva solo domande inerenti a quello che Alberto gli diceva, senza andare oltre.  
Alberto aveva iniziato a fargli domande sulla sua attività, prima sui ragazzi che allenava, poi sulla gestione dello stabilimento balneare. Quindi, da solo, aveva iniziato a parlare del suo lavoro come magazziniere e gli aveva detto che ci lavorava da poco, da quando aveva deciso di andare via da casa dei genitori.  
Li aveva nominati, quindi Aureliano si sentì più tranquillo ad approfondire l’argomento.  
«Festeggerai con loro questo weekend?» chiese.  
Alberto sorrise, un sorriso triste, e scosse la testa «No. Non credo che festeggerò con loro. Non ci parliamo molto. E quando lo facciamo vorrei non aver mai iniziato.»  
Aureliano studiò la sua espressione. Lo guardò mentre giocava con un pezzo di salsiccia che aveva sulla pizza.  
«È per…quella cosa?» chiese poi, sottovoce, come se stesse rivelando un segreto.  
Alberto iniziò a ridere. «Sì, Aurelià, è perché sono gay. Guarda che non è ’na parolaccia, lo poi dì.» lo prese in giro e Aureliano era quasi certo di essere arrossito.  
«Nono, lo so. È che non so mai come piatte.»  
Aureliano sembrava davvero in difficoltà, quindi Alberto lasciò di nuovo nel cartone la fetta di pizza che si stava apprestando a mangiare.  
«Te stavo solo a prende in giro.» iniziò, poi si sporse un po' verso di lui, seduto alla sua destra.  
«Aurelià, lo so che so un po' particolare e me dispiace che…» non riuscì a finire la frase, perché venne interrotto dal suono del campanello.  
La prima reazione fu quella di guardare la porta con sorpresa. «Chi cazzo è mo?»  
«Aspettavi qualcuno?» chiese quasi contemporaneamente Aureliano.  
Alberto scosse la testa. «No, nessuno.»  
Si alzò e andò a rispondere al citofono.  
Aureliano studiò la sua faccia, la sua espressione, e la vide cambiare in un secondo.  
Da dubbiosa diventò spaventata, e quello sguardo spaventato si riversò su di lui quando Alberto si girò a guardarlo.  
«Te ne devi annà. Io nun te vojo vedè!» lo sentì sussurrare nella cornetta del citofono.  
«Nun se potemo vedè domani?»  
«Va bene, va bene. Nun fa macello.» lo vide aprire il portone e poi accadde tutto in un secondo.  
Alberto corse verso di lui, così velocemente che la cornetta del citofono ribalzò nella sua base e rimase penzolante dopo aver sbattuto con forza contro il muro.  
«Aurelià, devi andà in camera!»  
Aureliano, contagiato dalla sua fretta e dal suo orrore, si alzò di scatto, facendo raschiare la sedia sul pavimento. «Che?» chiese, confuso.  
«Devi andò in camera, non devi uscì, qualsiasi cosa senti, okay?» gli diceva queste parole mentre raccoglieva il cartone della pizza di Aureliano e lo portava dietro il muretto della cucina, per nasconderlo alla vista. Tolse anche il secondo bicchiere e le seconde posate.  
«Me voi dì che succede?» gli chiese allora Aureliano, che non si era mosso di un centimetro.  
Alberto lo raggiunse e lo iniziò a spingere verso la camera da letto.  
«Te prego, fa come te dico. Poi te spiego tutto, giuro.» disse, mentre lo spingeva dentro.  
Prima di chiudergli la porta in faccia, lo guardò negli occhi.  
«Qualsiasi cosa accada, non uscire e non fare rumore. Te prego, Aurelià.» e chiuse la porta.  
Aureliano pensò che quella fosse la cosa più assurda che gli fosse mai capitata. Era nervoso, ma questo non gli impedì di attaccarsi con l’orecchio alla porta ed ascoltare attentamente quello che succedeva dall’altra parte.  
Sentì prima i passi di Alberto sul pavimento, poi il rumore di un cassetto che veniva aperto e poi richiuso.  
Dopo pochi secondi, sentì chiudersi la porta d’ingresso dell’appartamento e una nuova voce riempì la stanza.  
«Quanto deve durà ancora sta pagliacciata, Albè?» disse, la voce di un uomo più grande di loro. Era una voce profonda e rauca, come di una persona che ha fumato per la maggior parte della sua vita.  
«E tu quand’è che me lasci in pace?» rispose Alberto, di conseguenza.   
«Me so rotto de sta storia del cazzo. Tu adesso torni a casa e fai come te dico io, come è giusto che sia!»  
«Io non vojo tornà a casa e so stanco de fa quello che me dici tu. Io nun sto più sotto gli ordini tuoi, Manfrè. Io non vojo più avè a che fa co voi.»  
«Co noi? Nun te dimenticà che pure tu sei un Anacleti, nonostante tutto!»  
«Anche se so frocio?»  
La provocazione di Alberto sorprese anche Aureliano, dall’altra parte della porta. Sentì un grugnito provenire da parte dell’uomo sconosciuto e, per un attimo, ebbe paura che gli facesse del male.  
Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare se quell’uomo lo avesse attaccato? Avrebbe dovuto mantenere la parola data ad Alberto e rimanere chiuso in quella stanza? No, non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta.  
«Tu nun sei frocio. Nun po' esse. Smettila de dì sta cazzata»  
«E tu madre te vole a casa. Oggi è compleanno tuo e dovresti festeggiallo in famiglia, Spadì.» continuò l’uomo. Aureliano aggrottò le sopracciglia e, se possibile, si sistemò meglio contro la porta.  
Come lo aveva chiamato?  
«Mi madre nun me vole a casa. E io nun sto a dì cazzate. È vero. Anche se non ha detto tutto, Adriano diceva la verità sul mio conto e voi…» Alberto si interruppe.  
Poi sentì dei movimenti, non capì bene cosa successe, ma un secondo dopo l’uomo sconosciuto si agitò.  
«Che cazzo fai co quella?» gli chiese.  
«Me so rotto il cazzo di te. Se te avvicini n’altra volta a casa mia. Se provi a mandà qualcuno. Se me metti le mani addosso un’altra volta, giuro su mamma che t’ammazzo. Nun me ne frega un cazzo che sei mi fratello.»  
Aureliano sgranò gli occhi. Era suo fratello? Era forse l’uomo del SUV? Era lui quello che lo aveva picchiato? E Alberto aveva un’arma in mano, in questo momento?  
«Nun finisce qua, Albè.»  
«Io te consiglio de falla finì qua, invece.» fu l’ultimo scambio, prima di sentire dei passi sul pavimento e la porta d’ingresso che si apriva e chiudeva.  
Aureliano sarebbe potuto uscire, in quel momento, ma non ne era sicuro. Si allontanò dalla porta, aspettando che fosse Alberto a lasciarlo uscire.  
Sentì chiaramente l’apertura e chiusura di un cassetto e questo lo convinse ancora di più del fatto che Alberto avesse un’arma. Non sapeva se fosse una pistola, un coltello da cucina o qualche altro tipo di arma, ma non ebbe il tempo di pensarci. Pochi secondi dopo Alberto aprì la porta della sua stanza da letto e lo trovò proprio lì dietro.  
Aveva un’espressione grave, di una persona che era stata presa con le mani nel sacco e non sapeva cosa dire.  
Aureliano lo studiò per qualche secondo, poi si passò una mano sulla barba scura. Sospirò.  
«Che cazzo è successo, Albè?» chiese.  
Alberto abbassò lo sguardo e con un gesto della mano lo invitò ad uscire dalla buia camera da letto.  
Aureliano lo vide andare verso l’appendiabiti e cercare nelle tasche di un giacchetto di pelle. Ne tirò fuori quello che sembrava uno spinello. Afferrò un accendino dal muretto della cucina mentre si dirigeva verso la finestra del soggiorno. Lo vide aprirla e il freddo invernale lo raggiunse, facendolo rabbrividire.  
«Avevi detto che m’avresti spiegato.» gli ricordò Aureliano, posizionandosi dietro di lui.  
Alberto annuì, prendendo il primo tiro.  
«Quello era mi fratello. Non voglio che tu sappia niente di lui e della mia famiglia, okay? Non sono cose che te interessano e che te metterebbero in pericolo se le sapessi.»  
Aureliano aggrottò le sopracciglia, mentre la sua testa volava e faceva supposizioni. Alberto alzò una mano.  
«Non farmi domande, perché non te rispondo. Te racconto quello che è successo, e questo te devi fa bastà.» disse, severamente.  
Aureliano annuì, perché non poteva fare altro.  
«Okay. Allora…fino a sei mesi fa stavo in un’altra palestra, dalle zone mie a Roma Est. C’erano molti di noi, di amici della mia famiglia. E…io lo sapevo già che ero gay ma…ho conosciuto ’na persona là.»  
«Adriano.» disse Aureliano.  
Alberto lo guardò, sorpreso, ma poi annuì.  
«Sì. Adriano. Abbiamo iniziato ’na storia. Ce vedevamo sempre lontano, in qualche hotel de merda, perché per noi questa cosa è grave. Ma siamo diventati troppo spavaldi.» soffiò fuori il fumo, stringendosi nel maglione.  
«Una sera pensavamo de esse soli in palestra e, ci siamo baciati e mi cugino è entrato.»  
Aureliano sentì il suo cuore iniziare a battere forte. Perché stava provando ansia per una cosa che era successa così tanto tempo prima?  
«Per fartela breve, Adriano ha detto che ero stato io a baciarlo. Appena ha visto mi cugino m’ha buttato a terra e m’ha dato un calcio in faccia. Non è stato carino.»  
«Pezzo de merda.» si lasciò sfuggire Aureliano, mentre l’ansia si trasformava in rabbia.  
«Ha detto che l’avevo baciato contro la sua volontà, e gli hanno creduto. Da quel momento si è sparsa la voce e, me ne sono andato. Da tutto. Dalla palestra e da casa mia.»  
«Tuo fratello vuole riportarti a casa.» disse Aureliano.  
Alberto annuì «Sì. Ma quel calcio in faccia m’ha aperto gli occhi, Aurelià. Io non vojo più esse come loro. So fratello suo e so fijo de mi madre solo se prometto de esse quello che non so. E prometto di non essere quello che so. E io non lo vojo più fa.»  
Aureliano aveva domande, tante domande, un numero imbarazzante di domande. Ma sapeva di non poterle fare. Perché era tornata, quella sofferenza, negli occhi di Alberto e si scoprì a non essere in grado di reggerla.  
Gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla e Alberto lo guardò come se avesse avuto bisogno di quel contatto per respirare ancora. Di conseguenza Aureliano lasciò correre il suo braccio sulle sue spalle e se lo tirò addosso, in un abbraccio. Alberto, che aveva smesso di farsi domande perché non ne aveva la forza, nascose la faccia nel collo di Aureliano. 

  
Quell’esperienza li aveva uniti, senza ombra di dubbio, anche se Alberto quella notte aveva faticato a prendere sonno. Era imbarazzato, per tutto quello che era successo, ma soprattutto perché aveva dovuto raccontare ad Aureliano di come fosse stato umiliato.  
Si sentiva un idiota a pensarlo, ma quel calcio aveva fatto più male al suo orgoglio, che non al suo stato di fisico e di salute. Dio, quante volte si era sentito sopraffare dalla rabbia quando ci ripensava. Era stato anche quello uno dei motivi per cui, nel giro di pochi giorni, aveva fatto le valigie e se n’era andato.  
Aveva messo da parte abbastanza soldi, che aveva guadagnato in modo poco lecito, per trovarsi un appartamento lontano e rinchiudersi nella sua solitudine. Solo molti mesi più tardi aveva trovato il coraggio di uscire dalla sua condizione, trovarsi un lavoro e tornare in palestra.  
Se non avesse deciso di uscire da quel letto, da quella casa, e di incontrare persone, probabilmente sarebbe finito con una pistola in bocca.  
Ma negli ultimi mesi le cose erano andate bene. Quando aveva baciato Aureliano aveva pensato che sarebbe finito tutto ancora una volta e che, nel migliore dei casi, avrebbe preso un altro calcio in faccia e sarebbe stato costretto a cambiare giro nuovamente. Ma le cose erano andate in modo diverso.  
Erano andate in modo diverso perché Aureliano era la persona più genuina che lui avesse mai conosciuto.  
Certo, era un buzzurro di Ostia, un pugile, un coatto con i capelli ossigenati e i tatuaggi tribali, ma era anche la persona più pulita, più ingenua e buona che avesse mai incontrato.  
Forse anche per quello lo aveva baciato, quella sera. Forse perché si sentiva bene per la prima volta con qualcuno e non sempre in pericolo. Era stata una pessima idea, quello lo sapeva, ma il fatto che Aureliano fosse stato in grado di passarci sopra con tanta nonchalance non faceva che confermare quello che pensava di lui.   
Quindi sì, quell’esperienza li aveva uniti particolarmente e Aureliano era diventato particolarmente protettivo da quella sera.  
Aureliano aveva preso l’abitudine di guardare le macchine parcheggiate nei pressi della palestra, tanto che aveva iniziato a riconoscere le macchine costanti, quelle dei compagni della palestra, di Antonio e Cesare e dei residenti della zona. Un occhio andava sempre a cercare la Mercedes del fratello di Alberto, per essere sicuri che lo stronzo non lo stesse aspettando per fargli qualche imboscata.  
Non aveva più fatto le domande che avrebbe tanto voluto fargli quella sera, ma una cosa era certa: Alberto aveva bazzicato in giri poco legali. Ma Aureliano non aveva paura di quel genere di cose. Crescere ad Ostia ti rendeva immune e abituato a tutta una serie di criminalità diverse. Ma lui aveva sempre cercato di starne alla larga, perché sua sorella Livia, che ormai aveva lasciato Ostia da qualche anno, lo aveva sempre messo in guardia dalle persone poco raccomandabili.  
Aureliano però aveva un buon occhio per riconoscere le persone buone da quelle cattive, ed Alberto non era cattivo.  
Le cose andarono tranquillamente per qualche settimana, fino a metà febbraio, quando il freddo stava giocando un brutto scherzo a tutti i ragazzi della palestra Gigli che marinavano più spesso l’allenamento. Alberto compreso.  
Dopo una settimana di assenza, infatti, Alberto tornò in palestra con la sua borsa sulla spalla e, vedendolo, Antonio uscì dal suo ufficio.  
«Oh, rieccote finalmente.» gli disse, fermandolo al centro della zona pesi. Aureliano era lì vicino sulla panca per gli addominali.  
«Dimme, Antò.»   
«L’altro ieri è venuto un tizio a cercatte.» iniziò l’uomo. Quella semplice frase fece drizzare le orecchie sia al diretto interessato che ad Aureliano, qualche metro dietro di loro, che si alzò a sedere sulla panca e rimase in ascolto.  
«Ah, e chi era?» chiese Alberto, incrociando solo per un momento lo sguardo con Aureliano.  
Antonio fece spallucce «Mica m’ha detto il nome. M’ha chiesto de te, nome e cognome. Voleva sapè quando te poteva trovà in palestra. Io jo detto che mica c’emo orari fissi qua, quindi non lo sapevo quando te poteva trovà.»  
«Me lo sai descrive un pochetto?» gli chiese ancora, gentilmente.  
Antonio sembrò rifletterci. «Un ragazzetto giovane, penso della tua età. Capelli mori, riccetto, secco secco. Me pare che c’aveva ’no scudetto della Roma sull’avambraccio.»  
Aureliano si concentrò sul viso di Alberto e poté leggere immediatamente che sapeva di chi si trattasse. Lui pensò che non potesse essere il fratello, perché non era certamente un “ragazzetto giovane”, quindi doveva essere qualcun altro della sua vecchia vita, quella su cui Aureliano non era autorizzato a fare domande.  
A quel punto si alzò dalla panca e si asciugò il sudore con il suo asciugamano in microfibra. Passò dietro alle spalle di Alberto e disse: «Te cambi e damo du colpi al sacco?»  
Alberto si girò e annuì, poi si rivolse nuovamente ad Antonio. «Grazie Antò, è tutto apposto, me ne occupo io.»  
Andò a cambiarsi velocemente e poi tornò in sala. Aureliano lo aspettava già appoggiato al sacco, pronto a tenerlo fermo da ogni oscillazione sotto i colpi di Alberto.  
«Chi era?» chiese direttamente Aureliano, a bassa voce, quando Alberto iniziò a colpire piano il sacco.  
«Adriano.» rispose, semplicemente, Alberto. Non incontrò i suoi occhi, ma i colpi si fecero sempre più veloci.  
«Vacci piano. Non te sei riscaldato.» gli fece notare a quel punto Aureliano.  
«Sti cazzi del riscaldamento. Che cazzo è venuto a fare qua?» sibilò, arrabbiato, mentre si sfogava contro il sacco. Aureliano dovette posizionare indietro un piede per tenere l’equilibrio sotto i suoi colpi.  
Aureliano rimase in silenzio per un attimo, sapendo che quella non era una domanda per lui.  
«Non ve siete mai sentiti dopo quella storia?» gli chiese.  
Alberto scosse la testa. «No. Doveva mantenè la sua sceneggiata demmerda, non me poteva certo parlà.»  
L’altro ragazzo si schiarì la voce, forse conscio del fatto che far arrabbiare ancora di più Alberto in quel momento non fosse l’idea migliore.  
«Forse vole riprende i rapporti?»  
Alberto lo bruciò vivo con lo sguardo. «Nun semo Romeo e Giulietta.» rispose, infastidito.  
Aureliano rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo prima di dire.  
«Te ricordi mica che macchina c’ha ’sto Adriano?»

  
Alberto sapeva che era solo questione di tempo prima che Adriano tornasse alla palestra. Era l’unico posto che poteva conoscere, collegato a lui. Certamente non aveva avuto il coraggio di chiedere a Manfredi il suo indirizzo di casa, era troppo un cacasotto. Come aveva fatto ad innamorarsi di lui?   
Alberto pensava e pensava, sdraiato sul suo letto in un sabato pomeriggio piovoso, prendendo un tiro dopo l’altro dallo spinello come se potesse davvero farlo sentire meglio. Sì, forse lo aiutava, ma non c’era niente che fosse così potente da distrarlo dal casino che era la sua vita.  
Forse, aveva pensato, avrebbe potuto fare un’altra serata pizza con Aureliano. Si era divertito così tanto, prima dell’arrivo di suo fratello. Stava così bene con lui, era vero, ma non poteva permettersi di abbassare la guardia, proprio perché Aureliano era l’unica cosa bella della sua vita.  
Scosse la testa, soffiando fuori il fumo. Non doveva farlo succedere ancora una volta. Non doveva confondere l’amicizia con l’amore, perché Aureliano non era interessato a lui e avevano un così bel rapporto che rovinarlo sarebbe stato da idioti.   
Quando sentì il citofono suonare, il suo cuore schizzò in gola. Chiuse gli occhi e si girò di lato. Non avrebbe risposto, non gliene importava nulla di sapere chi ci fosse giù di sotto.  
Il citofono suonò un’altra volta e lui si tappò le orecchie.  
Poco dopo il suo cellulare lo avvisò dell’arrivo di un messaggio. A quel punto Alberto era convinto che si trattasse di Manfredi. Prese il telefono dal comodino e vide l’anteprima del messaggio WhatsApp.  
Non era Manfredi.  
“Sto sotto casa tua. Ci sei?”  
Era Aureliano.  
Si alzò di scatto, come se lo avesse punto un’ape e corse verso la porta d’ingresso, a piedi nudi sul pavimento freddo.  
«Aurelià.» chiamò, al citofono.  
«Ao, finalmente. Apri un po' che me sto a fracicà.»  
Alberto rise e aprì il portone senza altra esitazione. La sua testa era stranamente serena.  
Dopo qualche minuto, Aureliano sbucò dalla rampa di scale, con la giacca a vento bagnata, i capelli appiccicati alla fronte, il fiatone e una busta della spesa in mano.  
Alberto pensò che non fosse mai stato così bello, ma il pensiero rimase relegato in fondo al suo cervello.  
«Ma do stavi?» chiese, asciugandosi i piedi sullo zerbino.   
«Sul letto, in dormiveglia.» mentì. «Che ce fai qua?» chiese poi.  
Aureliano alzò la busta della spesa per fargliela vedere. «Avevo voja de Ciobar. Nun sapevo neanche se lo facevano ancora. Lo fanno, ma mo ce stanno ottocento gusti. Li ho presi un po' tutti.» farneticò, superando Alberto ed entrando in casa.  
«Cioccolata calda?» chiese Alberto, sorpreso, con un sorriso.  
Aureliano tirò fuori una confezione blu del Ciobar, gusto gianduia. «Cioccolata calda.» confermò, con un sorriso.  
Sembrava un bambino a volte, come in quel momento, mentre lo guardava continuare a girare con pazienza la cioccolata nel pentolino che utilizzava per riscaldare il latte. Avrà pure avuto voglia di Ciobar, ma non si ricordava minimamente che se si smetteva di girarlo nel pentolino, il cioccolato di bruciava immediatamente.   
Quindi Alberto era lì a girare, ancora in tuta e felpa, anche se ora aveva messo un paio di ciabatte, mentre Aureliano era dietro di lui, a tirare fuori i biscotti che aveva comprato e a raccontare una storiella divertente dell’ultima lezione con i ragazzini.   
Alberto lo guardava con un sorriso distratto sulle labbra, perché l’unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era la purezza di quel ragazzo, una cosa mai vista nel suo mondo.  
«Ao, m’ascolti?» chiese ad un certo punto Aureliano, ritirandolo sulla terra.  
Annuì «Sì sì, certo. Credo che sia quasi pronto.» rispose, cambiando argomento. Tirò giù gli occhi sulla cioccolata e sembrava davvero avesse raggiungo la consistenza giusta.  
«Dovrei avere della panna in frigo. Vedi ’npò.» gli disse poi, prendendo due tazze dalla dispensa. Una aveva la forma del casco di Darth Vader, l’altra con il simbolo dell’Accademia della Flotta Stellare di Star Trek. Le riempì e le portò a tavola.   
Aureliano, già seduto e con in mano la panna spray fredda, guardò le tazze con un sorriso divertito.  
«Che te ridi?»  
«Sei serio?» gli chiese, ridacchiando, indicando le tazze.  
«Statte zitto, blasfemo.» rise, mettendosi a sedere.   
Aureliano lo prese in giro un altro po', prima di farsi raccontare la sua passione per le tazze nerd, iniziata anni prima, ma messa in pratica solo negli ultimi mesi.  
Chiacchierarono del più e del meno, mangiando biscotti al burro e bevendo cioccolata calda, fino a quando non cadde uno strano silenzio. Questo perché c’era una domanda nell’aria che Alberto voleva tanto porre.  
«Aurelià…» iniziò, finalmente.  
«Sì?»  
«Che ce fai qua?» concluse Alberto, alzando lo sguardo dalla sua tazza e guardando il ragazzone biondo accanto a sé.  
Aureliano rimase un po' spiazzato da quella domanda così diretta, ma subito dopo fece spallucce.  
«Nun lo so. Nun sto tranquillo da quando…» si interruppe.  
«Da quando mi fratello m’ha fatto la sorpresa de compleanno.» completò per lui Alberto. Aureliano annuì.  
«Sì. Ce stanno cose che non posso capì, e nun le vojo sapè ma…c’ho un po' de ansia, tutto qua.»  
Alberto annuì, e si ritrovò a sorridere. «Non te preoccupà. Me so difende.»  
Aureliano soffiò fuori aria dal naso e scosse la testa. «Se certo. Hai un’arma qua dentro pe quello, no?» gli chiese, frustrato.  
Alberto annuì ancora. «C’ho ’na pistola in casa, è vero.» confermò. Era serio, senza nessuna particolare espressione sul viso. Non era una cosa che aveva un gran significato per lui, avere una pistola in casa. Era piuttosto la normalità per lui. Ma sapeva che così non era per le persone normali, quindi allungò una mano e l’appoggiò sull’avambraccio di Aureliano.  
«Ao, statte tranquillo okay? C’ho tutto sotto controllo. Ne sto uscendo, te lo giuro.»  
Non sapeva neanche perché stava dicendo tutte quelle cose. Perché stava giurando? Perché lo stava tranquillizzando?   
La questione era che Aureliano non aveva neanche idea di quella che era stata la sua vita, ma riusciva a percepire che c’era qualcosa che non andava e, invece di scappare a gambe levate, era tornato con cioccolata calda e biscotti.  
Aureliano scosse la testa. «E la questione del tizio che t’ha preso a calci in faccia? Che ce tocca fa, sta lì ad aspettà?»   
Alberto non poté che sorridere all’uso del plurale, ma lo nascose in una frazione di secondo.  
«Me sto a ricostruì ’na vita, Aurelià. Non posso famme fermà da ’no stronzo del genere, te pare?»  
Aureliano fece di no con la testa. «No, sì, lo so.»  
«E tu non me poi protegge.» aggiunse alla fine, portando gli occhi di Aureliano su di sé. La sorpresa sul suo volto si trasformò ben presto in consapevolezza. Annuì.   
«Lo so. Questo però non vordì che non me poi chiede aiuto, per qualsiasi motivo. Potremmo…» si interruppe, lanciando uno sguardo al ragazzo davanti a lui.  
«…quando vai in palestra potresti fammelo sapè.» la buttò lì, come se avesse appena fatto un’osservazione sul tempo.  
Alberto non poté fare a meno di ridere. Non perché volesse prenderlo in giro, ma semplicemente perché lo aveva detto senza guardarlo negli occhi, con un po' di imbarazzo nella voce, ma con una forzata nonchalance.  
«Va bene. Affare fatto.» rispose, cercando di toglierlo da quell’imbarazzo, poi cambiò argomento, riportando entrambi a sentirsi più a loro agio.  
Giocarono alla playstation quel pomeriggio, oltre ad andare in overdose di zuccheri. Nel tardo pomeriggio, quando ancora fuori la fredda pioggia invernale bagnava Roma, decisero di prendere la macchina e dirigersi verso il più vicino centro commerciale, fare un po' di shopping e mangiare al McDonald, con la promessa di bruciare tutto la settimana successiva in palestra.  
Alberto non poteva dire di aver passato, in vita sua, un pomeriggio più piacevole. Ogni volta, però, doveva fare in modo che la sua testa rimanesse nei ranghi e non andasse oltre a fantasticare su quella persona meravigliosa che il destino crudele aveva messo sulla sua strada. Era difficile, era vero, ma in nessun modo avrebbe rovinato quello che stava vivendo.

  
Mantenne la promessa, in ogni caso. Ogni volta che stava per prendere la macchina e dirigersi in palestra, mandava un messaggio ad Aureliano che, magicamente, era già lì quando lui arrivava.  
Non sapeva davvero se fosse una coincidenza o una volontà, perché lui non ne faceva parola.  
Quel giovedì sera, dopo aver staccato da lavoro, aveva mandato un messaggio ad Aureliano, comunicandogli i suoi spostamenti. Quella mattina aveva lasciato la borsa in macchina e aveva ancora indosso gli abiti da lavoro.   
Aveva parcheggiato la macchina a quasi un chilometro dall’ingresso della palestra, quindi, mentre camminava, ebbe la possibilità di vederlo.  
C’era Adriano, appoggiato alla sua macchina, parcheggiata in seconda fila davanti al marciapiede della palestra.  
Era distratto, stava fumando e guardando il cellulare, ma quando alzò gli occhi lo vide immediatamente.   
Alberto si bloccò. Non perché non si aspettasse la sua visita, semplicemente perché non lo incontrava da così tanto tempo che rivedere il suo viso gli fece più effetto di quello che avesse immaginato.  
Adriano non disse una parola, ma superò le macchine parcheggiate per raggiungere il marciapiede, e gli andò incontro. Anche Alberto ricominciò a camminare, finché non si trovarono uno davanti all’altro, come due cowboy prima di un duello all’ultimo sangue.  
«Ciao.» fu Adriano a rompere il ghiaccio, guardandolo con le sopracciglia alzate, come se fosse sorpreso di vederlo.  
«Ciao.» rispose Alberto, cercando di sembrare il più tranquillo possibile.   
«A che devo ’sta sorpresa?» gli chiese poi, con sufficienza.  
Adriano si strinse nel suo bomberino nero. «Te volevo vedè. Sembri diverso.»  
«I capelli.» aggiunse, poi allungò una mano e toccò il suo ciuffo. Alberto ormai aveva abbandonato il gel e la cresta che lo avevano da sempre caratterizzato nel suo mondo. Ora aveva un taglio lungo e i capelli si stavano arricciando naturalmente.  
Alberto scosse la testa, facendo in modo di allontanare la mano del ragazzo. «Che cosa vuoi, Adrià?»  
Non aveva tempo per quelle stronzate.  
«Niente. Te lo giuro. Te volevo solo vedè.» ripeté il ragazzo.  
«Bene. Ora m’hai visto. Buona serata.»   
Alberto era davvero intenzionato a far finire lì la conversazione.  
Quando lo aveva visto, doveva essere sincero, aveva ricordato l’ultima volta che erano stati soli, in un hotel di merda sulla Salaria ma, un secondo dopo, si era ricordato il dolore. Il dolore della punta di una scarpa da ginnastica sul viso. Quella, ora, era l’unica cosa che ricordava.  
Adriano, però, non aveva finito. Non osò toccarlo, perché sapeva fin troppo bene che le cose non sarebbero andate a finire bene se avesse fatto forza su di lui. Quindi si mise semplicemente davanti a lui.  
«Ao dai, aspetta. Parliamo un attimo.»  
Alberto si fermò e lo guardo in viso. I suoi occhi erano quelli che si ricordava, scuri e giovani, ma ora erano tristi e imbarazzati. Adriano era evidentemente in difficoltà, perché non aveva mai imparato a scusarsi, e questo Alberto lo sapeva bene, perché avevano avuto la stessa educazione.  
«Pensavo che m’avessi già detto tutto.» rispose Alberto.  
«Nun t’ho detto che me dispiace.» quella risposta lo colse di sorpresa. La sua espressione faceva trasparire la sua angoscia, ma c’era anche una sorta di accettazione in fondo ai suoi occhi.   
Scosse la testa «Nun ce faccio niente co le scuse Adrià. Sul serio, lascia sta.» disse, sincero.  
Se sei mesi prima gli avessero detto che avrebbe così facilmente girato le spalle ad Adriano non ci avrebbe creduto. Ora invece non riusciva a credere di aver amato così profondamente quella persona che adesso era lì davanti a lui, con quello sguardo costernato, con i suoi stupidi occhi scuri e bui.   
Sembrava più grande, in confronto all’ultima volta che lo aveva visto. Forse anche per lui quei mesi non erano stati facili, ma questo non poteva dirlo, perché quella era la prima volta che Adriano si degnava di rivolgerli la parola.   
Per paura di essere coinvolto nello scandalo Anacleti non si era più avvicinato a lui. Solo un patetico messaggio in cui gli chiedeva le sue condizioni fisiche. Ma ad Alberto non gliene fregava un cazzo del suo naso spaccato, gli interessava solo il suo orgoglio e il dolore che gli procurava la consapevolezza di essere solo. Come al solito.  
Adriano non aveva risposto quando Alberto, con già le sue valigie nel cofano della macchina, gli aveva chiesto di vedersi.  
«Lo so che so stato ’na merda. Lo capisco che nun me voi più vedè. Io volevo solo provare…»  
Vedere Adriano mentre provava a fare il diplomatico, per qualche motivo, lo mandò fuori di testa. Lui era lì, dopo mesi, a chiedere scusa, ma quella sera sarebbe tornato a casa sua, dalla sua famiglia, dai suoi fratelli e dalle sue sorelle, come se niente fosse accaduto.   
Il suo corpo si tese così tanto, quando quella rabbia cieca lo travolse che il borsone scivolò dalla sua spalla e cadde con un tonfo sul marciapiede.  
«Non me ne frega un cazzo de quello che volevi provà. Nun me ne frega un cazzo delle tue scuse e delle tue parole. Io te l’ho chiesto, Adrià!»  
Adriano strinse gli occhi e si passò una mano tra i capelli. «Lo so.» ammise.  
«Io t’ho chiesto de venì co me! Nonostante il calcio n’faccia che m’hai mollato, nonostante tu m’abbia lasciato da solo in mezzo ai lupi. Io te l’ho chiesto. E qualsiasi cosa tu voja mo… nun se po' ritrattà.»  
Adriano teneva gli occhi bassi sul marciapiede, sentiva gli occhi di Alberto addosso.  
«Nun vojo gnente. Te volevo solo vedè perché… me manchi e perché…» si interruppe e in quel momento Alberto si rese conto che c’era qualcosa sotto.  
«Parla, Adrià.» ordinò, con una voce che sembrava appartenere ad altri tempi.  
Adriano allora ebbe il coraggio di alzare gli occhi. «Tra un mese me sposo.»  
Alberto avrebbe dovuto essere preparato. Non è quello che facevano i ragazzi come lui e Adriano? Si sposavano, facevano figli finché il loro corpo e quello delle loro povere mogli glielo permetteva.  
Avrebbe voluto dire che non gli fece male quella notizia, ma avrebbe mentito. Il suo stomaco si torse in una morsa dolorosa.  
Annuì, lentamente, cercando di mantenere il suo contegno. «Certo. Ovvio.» commento, telegrafico.  
«I miei genitori. Loro hanno organizzato tutto…» iniziò Adriano, come se volesse giustificarsi, ma venne subito bloccato dal ragazzo davanti a lui, con lo guardava con un’espressione che lo fece star male più di quanto già non stesse.  
«Lo so come funziona.» sentenziò Alberto, poi scrollò le spalle, come se in quel momento si fosse tolto tutto quello che era stato dalla schiena e dal petto. Come se fosse pronto, finalmente, a chiudere con tutto.  
«Beh, allora te auguro ’na vita felice e tanti ragazzini. Ma…» si costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi, per essere sicuro che il messaggio avrebbe trovato la piena attenzione di Adriano.   
«Lasciame fa la vita mia. Permettime de lasciamme tutto alle spalle. Nun venì più qua.»  
«Tutto bene?» una voce conosciuta lo raggiunse dalle sue spalle. Si girò. C’era Aureliano, fermo qualche metro dietro di loro, con il suo borsone da palestra in spalla.   
Aveva l’espressione da duro che metteva sempre su prima di iniziare gli incontri sul ring.  
«Tutto bene, Aurelià. Te raggiungo tra n’attimo.» rispose Alberto e con gli occhi gli chiese di andare dentro e di lasciarli soli. Aureliano esitò, lanciò un’ultima occhiata all’estraneo, ma poi scese le scale che lo avrebbero portato all’ingresso della palestra.  
«Chi è?» chiese a quel punto Adriano.  
Alberto si girò giusto in tempo per vedere Adriano guardare dietro di lui, dove poco prima c’era Aureliano.  
«Il mio istruttore. Dobbiamo allenarci.» rispose telegrafico.  
Adriano non sembrava convinto. Ad un certo punto lo vide affondare le mani nelle tasche della grande giacca invernale, che quasi lo inghiottiva.  
«Hai qualcuno?» gli chiese poi, con una voce leggera.  
«Non me sto pe sposà, se è quello che voi dì.»  
Adriano alzò gli occhi al cielo per un attimo. «Albè.»   
Alberto raccolse la sua borsa da terra e se la rimise in spalla. «Nun so affari tua. E per favore… fai come t’ho chiesto.»  
Adriano annuì, lentamente, poi scrollò le spalle, come per togliersi di dosso il disagio che provava.  
«Se cambi idea. Se te va de prende un caffè insieme. Il numero mio è sempre lo stesso.» lo informò, come se gli stesse dicendo che tempo portava il giorno successivo. Alberto non rispose, quindi tirò fuori una mano dalla tasca e gli sfiorò la patta della giacca a vento, con una dolcezza che Alberto conosceva troppo bene. «Ciao.» disse poi.  
Alberto non disse una parola, né si mosse, rimase semplicemente fermo a guardarlo entrare in macchina e andarsene via.  
Rimase un altro minuto al freddo, aspettando di riprendere il controllo del suo corpo. Quando la rabbia andò via venne invaso da uno strano e invalidante senso di tristezza.  
Non stava rivalutando la sua decisione. Il suo orgoglio non glielo avrebbe permesso. Sarebbe rimasto solo altri mille anni, piuttosto che ritornare sui suoi passi, anche se questo voleva dire perdere l’unica persona che aveva mai amato.  
Non avrebbe preso quel caffè insieme a lui. Quella sarebbe stata l’ultima volta che avrebbe visto il suo viso.  
Scosse le spalle per il freddo, poi si girò e raggiunse l’ingresso della palestra. Prese un profondo respiro ed entrò.  
Salutò le prime persone che vide, mentre cercava Aureliano con lo sguardo, poi raggiunse gli spogliatoi.  
Aureliano era seduto su una delle panche, ancora vestito come era arrivato. Alzò lo sguardo appena sentì qualcuno entrare nella stanza.  
«Aò, meno male. Stavo a riuscì.» gli disse, con i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia. Erano soli nella zona armadietti, ma sentiva chiaramente l’acqua scrosciare nelle docce.  
«È tutto apposto.» lo tranquillizzò, poggiando il borsone sulla panchina accanto a lui.  
«Era lui?»   
Alberto annuì. «Sì.»  
«Nun ce tornerai mica insieme...» gli chiese poi Aureliano, dal nulla. Alberto lo guardò e scosse la testa.  
«No Aurelià. Che cazzo dici.» gli rispose, leggermente infastidito.  
Aureliano fece spallucce «Nun so che te piaceva in quello. Pare ’no zingaro.»  
Quel commento, fatto così, con nonchalance, lo colpì dritto al petto.  
«Perché io no?» gli chiese allora, piccato.  
Aureliano lo guardò, confuso.  
«Pure io so ’no zingaro, Aurelià. Sei amico de no zingaro, quindi nun me tirà fori frasi der genere.»  
Aureliano rimase a bocca aperta, come l’idiota che era, e non riuscì ad avere una risposta pronta.  
«Me dispiace. Io nun volevo…» riuscì solo a balbettare.  
«Lascia sta.» lo interruppe bruscamente Alberto. «Annamo a da du calci al sacco.»

  
Da quel giorno Aureliano aveva provato più volte a chiedere scusa per la sua infelice battuta. Alberto non ce l’aveva davvero con lui, ma l’intera situazione pesava sulla sua testa.   
Aveva pensato di aver preso benissimo l’incontro con Adriano, fino a quando quella sera nel letto non si era trovato in lacrime come un bambino che ha paura del buio. Le parole di Aureliano avevano leggermente peggiorato la situazione.  
Nonostante avesse cambiato il suo stile di vita, e forse la gente aveva smesso di riconoscerlo al volo come uno ‘zingaro’, questo non voleva dire che lui non lo fosse lo stesso, e il tono di disprezzo usato da Aureliano lo aveva ferito. Ma sapeva anche che Aureliano non era uno di quelli stronzi, o forse lo teneva ancora su piedistallo più alto in confronto al resto dell’umanità.  
Quindi, nonostante fosse già riuscito a superare le sue parole, il suo umore era talmente brutto che non rispose ai suoi messaggi né alle sue telefonate. Si rinchiuse tra casa e lavoro, evitando anche la palestra.  
Fino a quando non ci ritornò una settimana dopo.  
Pensava che sarebbe entrato, avrebbe dato due pugni al sacco con Aureliano, e le cose sarebbero andate a posto da sole. Ma non fu così, perché Aureliano non era in palestra.  
Né quel giorno, né il giorno dopo, né quello dopo ancora.  
Ad un certo punto iniziò a chiamarlo, ma questa volta fu il suo turno di rimanere a sentir partire la segreteria telefonica. Inviò qualche messaggio, ma anche quelli rimasero senza risposta.  
Quindi, a quasi due settimane dall’ultima volta che si erano visti, entrò convinto nell’ufficio di Antonio.  
«Oh Antò.» attirò l’attenzione del proprietario, che alzò gli occhi dalle sue scartoffie.  
«Oh Albertì, dimme. C’è qualcosa che non va? Che è ’sta faccia?» gli disse, immediatamente, guardandolo.  
«No, tutto apposto. È che… nun vedo Aureliano da un po' ormai. Nun me risponne manco al telefono.»  
Antonio lo guardò per un attimo. Alberto poteva vedere le sue rotelle girare.  
«Cesare!» chiamò ad un certo punto, a voce alta, facendolo saltare.  
Cesare, dopo qualche minuto, lasciò la sala pesi e li raggiunse.  
«Dimme Antò.» disse, appoggiato allo stipite della porta, sempre aperta a tutti.  
«Ma Aureliano?»  
«Eh, lo sai.» rispose Cesare a quel punto, ammiccando seriamente ad Antonio.  
Alberto se li guardava, cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo.  
«Che dovrei sapè?» chiese a quel punto il proprietario, confuso.  
«E su che lo sai. Che settimana è questa?» gli chiese.  
Gli occhi di Antonio si illuminarono e la bocca si aprì lentamente. «Ah, è vero.»  
Alberto, a quel punto, si spazientì.  
«Me lo volete dì pure a me, o dovemo fa l’indovinelli?»  
«È la settimana del 20 febbraio.» gli disse allora Cesare.  
«È l’anniversario della morte di suo padre.» completò Antonio l’informazione. «Ogni anno, nella settimana dell’anniversario, lui scompare nel nulla. Poi torna, come se niente fosse. Quindi nun te preoccupà.»  
Alberto non rispose, troppo impegnato a processare le informazioni. Improvvisamente si sentì uno schifo, per essere stato così concentrato su se stesso, così indifferente ai tentativi che Aureliano aveva fatto per farsi perdonare, per continuare a costruire il loro rapporto.  
«Proverò lo stesso a chiamallo. E… nun è che me dite pure do abita?» chiese, con nonchalance.  
Cesare esitò. «Forse vole sta da solo, ragazzì.» gli disse, con tenerezza.  
«Si, lo so. È solo pe sicurezza.»  
Dopo un gioco di sguardi con Cesare, Antonio gli diede il suo indirizzo.

Alberto non lo utilizzò subito. Provò a chiamarlo invece, ancora e ancora. Inviò messaggi. Ma non ci fu risposta.  
Per questo motivo attese l’arrivo del weekend ed entrò in azione.   
La settimana sabatica di Aureliano stava per finire, ma non poteva aspettare oltre. Doveva chiarire con lui la situazione e assicurarsi che stesse bene.  
È mio amico, si disse, è questo che fanno gli amici.  
Quando raggiunse l’indirizzo si rese conto che si trattava di una villa sul mare. Era vecchiotta, ma sempre bellissima. Ai suoi tempi doveva essere stata una reggia che sarebbe potuta piacere persino agli Anacleti.  
Parcheggiò la macchina lungo il marciapiede e dovette percorrere un lungo viale in sdrucciolato bianco per arrivare al numero civico.  
Si avvicinò al cancello, suonò il campanello e accostò l’orecchio.  
Una voce di donna gli rispose dopo qualche secondo.   
«Chi è?»  
«Ehm, ciao.» iniziò, improvvisamente inibito. «So Alberto, n’amico d’Aureliano. Che ce sta, per caso?»  
«Sì. È in casa. T’aspettava?» gli chiese.  
«Nono, io… passavo de qua e volevo salutallo.» mentì, spudoratamente.  
«Va bene. Ti apro.» sentì il cancello che si apriva con uno schiocco.  
Si avviò all’interno e percorse un vialetto di cemento, sporco di sabbia. Riusciva a sentire il mare arrabbiato. Nel vialetto c’era parcheggiata la jeep di Aureliano.  
Si aspettava di vederlo alla porta d’ingresso, ma ad aprirgli fu una donna. Intorno ai 35 anni, aveva lunghi capelli biondi, sottili come spaghetti. Gli occhi erano quelli di Aureliano.  
«Ciao.» le disse, mentre lei lo faceva entrare in casa. I suoi occhi erano più severi di quelli di Aureliano.  
«Ciao, prego, entra. Sono Livia.» abbozzò un sorriso, mentre chiudeva la porta alle loro spalle.  
«Sei la sorella di Aureliano?» chiese.   
La donna annuì. «In persona.» rispose. «Aureliano è sulla scogliera, se vuoi raggiungerlo.»  
Alberto aggrottò le sopracciglia. «La scogliera?»  
«Sì. Attraversa il soggiorno, esci dalla porta finestra e lo vedi.»   
Alternò lo sguardo tra Livia e l’archetto in muratura che divideva l’ingresso dal soggiorno, poi si avviò in esplorazione.  
Il soggiorno era molto grande, con due divani da tre posti posizionati ad L, su un meraviglioso tappeto.  
Avrebbe voluto soffermarsi un po' di più a guardare le foto sulle pareti, ma intercettò subito la porta finestra di cui parlava Livia, quindi decise di continuare dritto.   
Non vedeva ancora Aureliano, quando raggiunse l’uscita, ma solamente il bellissimo cielo terso di quel sabato invernale e il mare agitato.   
Appena uscì sul piccolo terrazzino l’odore del mare lo colpì e si rese conto di quanto fosse vicina la scogliera. Solo quando fece qualche passo in più riuscì a scorgere Aureliano seduto sulle rocce. Il vento soffiava più forte, da quella parte della casa.  
Superò velocemente la parte di selciato artificiale, ma rallentò quando arrivò il momento di camminare sulle rocce. Usando le braccia per tenersi in equilibrio arrivò lentamente alle spalle di Aureliano, che era lì a stringersi nel giaccone pesante. Il freddo era molto più pungente.  
«Ehi.» disse, soltanto, quando gli fu alle spalle.  
Aureliano si voltò e lo guardò sorpreso. «Ao, che ce fai qua?» gli chiese.  
«Niente, sei sparito, so venuto a vedè che fine avevi fatto.» gli rispose, guardandosi intorno per cercare un posto dove sedersi senza bucarsi le natiche. C’era posto sulla roccia su cui era seduto Aureliano, ma sarebbero stati troppo vicini, quindi si sedette poco più in là.  
«C’ho avuto da fa.» rispose Aureliano, mentre lo guardava sistemarsi su una roccia.  
«Certo.» disse soltanto Alberto, chiudendosi il colletto del cappotto alla gola. Poi non disse più nulla, il che portò Aureliano a guardarlo con sospetto per qualche istante, mentre lui si limitava a guardare il mare leggermente agitato davanti a loro.  
«Te l’hanno detto, ve?» gli disse poi, con un tono sconfitto.  
Alberto lo guardò e annuì lentamente. «Nun c’hanno avuto scelta.» fece spallucce, ma accennò un sorriso, sperando che Aureliano non l’avrebbe presa male. Ma lui si limitò a sospirare e a distogliere lo sguardo.  
«Me dispiace.» allungò la mano e l’appoggiò sulla spalla di Aureliano, stringendo. «Lo so che voi sta pe i cazzi tua, volevo solo vedè come stavi. Se voi me ne vado.»  
Aureliano scosse la testa, stringendo le braccia che circondavano le ginocchia. «Mi sorella torna sempre a casa, de sto periodo. Ci prendiamo qualche giorno pe sta insieme, pe sistemà la roba de famiglia.»  
«Il nostro nun era il padre migliore del mondo, ma cerchiamo de ricordà le cose belle.» disse, con una scrollata di spalle. Poi si girò verso Alberto. «Tu non parli mai de tu padre.»  
«Pure il mio se n’è andato. Ma ero piccoletto. Nun è come perderlo da grande. Me ricordo poco e niente.»  
Alberto aveva davvero pochi ricordi di suo padre, e quelli che aveva riguardavano la sua malattia e la sofferenza di sua madre, niente che avrebbe voluto ricordare. Suo fratello, da quel momento in poi, aveva iniziato a fargli anche da padre e probabilmente quello aveva portato al loro rapporto conflittuale, ancor prima di tutta la storia che lo aveva portato su quella scogliera.  
Aureliano annuì, poi cadde il silenzio per qualche minuto.  
«Me dispiace.» disse poi Aureliano, improvvisamente. «Per quello che ho detto l’altro giorno. Nun c’ho giustificazioni.» sembrava sinceramente imbarazzato da quello che aveva detto. Davvero dispiaciuto dall’accaduto. Ad Alberto venne da sorridere.  
«Che te ridi? So serio!»   
Alberto annuì «Lo so. Te credo.» sorrise ancora, un sorriso triste questa volta. «So abituato, nun te devi preoccupà. L’ho già dimenticato.»  
Aureliano scosse la testa, con forza. «No cazzo, nun va bene così. Me devi dì che so n’cojone. Lo devi dì a tutti quelli che te dicono cazzate del genere.»  
Alberto sorrise. «Va bene, va bene. Non ti incazzare. È tutto apposto, davvero.» fece una pausa.  
«È stata n’uscita infelice e la lasciamo la do sta, che ne dici?»  
Aureliano annuì, con la sua aria triste.  
«Te posso offrì ’na cena stasera?» gli chiese poi Alberto. «Anche a tu sorella, se je va.»  
Aureliano lanciò un’occhiata alla casa dietro di loro. «Provo a chiede. Comunque io ci sto. Me farà bene uscì n’pochetto.»

Provarono a coinvolgere Livia nella loro uscita, ad Alberto avrebbe fatto piacere conoscere un po' di più la sorella di Aureliano. Sapeva soltanto che da qualche anno si era trasferita a Torino, lavorava lì, ma d’estate, quando poteva, scendeva ad Ostia per dare una mano con lo stabilimento. Tutto, comunque, era nelle mani di Aureliano. La ragazza si era lasciata tutto alle spalle quando era morto Tullio, loro padre, ma per il fratello avrebbe fatto carte false.  
Nonostante la loro insistenza, però, Livia decise di rimanere a casa, ma spinse il fratello ad uscire e distrarsi. Lei sapeva benissimo che quando arrivava quel momento dell’anno il fratello entrava in qualche sorta di letargo fisico ed emozionale. Era come se fosse continuamente combattuto tra tutto quello che il padre gli aveva fatto passare e l’amore che aveva sempre provato per lui, forte e doloroso.   
Credeva che l’inizio di tutto fosse stato quando Aureliano aveva iniziato ad andare in terapia. Gli aveva fatto capire che, nonostante suo padre fosse morto, era comprensibile serbare ancora rancore nei suoi confronti, a patto che ci lavorasse su. Quello era il suo modo di lavorarci su, ma Livia aveva paura che non fosse più autosufficiente in quei giorni, quindi si prendeva sempre quei giorni di ferie con lungo anticipo.

Andarono a cena fuori, in una pizzeria di Ostia che conosceva Aureliano, e chiacchierarono del più e del meno. Aureliano sembrava normale, ma quando parlava aveva una voce quasi rallentata. Ogni suo movimento sembrava in slow motion, come se fosse in risparmio energetico.   
Ad un certo punto, mentre stava mangiando la sua Diavola, Aureliano alzò lo sguardo e lo fissò sul ragazzo davanti a sé.  
«Nun me voi dì che t’ha detto Adriano?»  
Alberto rimase un po' sorpreso dalla domanda diretta, ma poi annuì.  
«Nun è un segreto. È solo che nun pensavo te interessasse, adesso.»  
Aureliano scosse la testa, incredulo alle sue parole. «Certo che me interessa. Daje, racconta.»  
L’altro fece spallucce, giocando con un’oliva sul piatto, facendo un rumore costante con la forchetta.  
«Niente de che. Era venuto pe dimme che se sposa.»  
Alberto vide Aureliano reagire con sorpresa e guardarlo con le sopracciglia alzate e la bocca semi aperta.  
«Se sposa?!»   
Lui annuì.  
«Ma co ’na donna?»  
Ad Alberto venne da ridere. «Sì, Aurelià, con ’na donna.»  
«Ma non è…?» si interruppe, ammiccando alla parola che non voleva dire.  
«Non è importante. A lui so sempre piaciute pure le donne. C’avrà ’na possibilità.»  
Aureliano rimase in silenzio, e Alberto poteva vedere le sue rotelle girare e girare. Sorrise.  
«Ao, te sei chiuso.» lo prese in giro, ad un certo punto, ma Aureliano era serio e non rispose.  
Lo vide prendere un morso dalla sua fetta di pizza e masticare, guardando oltre senza vedere davvero nulla, poi ad un certo punto scosse la testa e ingoiò.  
«Me sta sul cazzo sta cosa.» esordì. «Perché te l’è venuto a dì? Nun se poteva fa i cazzi suoi e basta?» gli chiese.  
Alberto scrollò le spalle. «Forse aveva paura che lo venissi a sapere in altro modo. Forse me voleva solo vedè. M’ha detto che je piacerebbe prendese un caffè con me, qualche volta.»  
«E lo farai?» gli chiese Aureliano, mettendo i gomiti sul tavolo e chinandosi verso di lui.   
Tutto l’interesse che stava mostrando stranì Alberto, ma gli fece estremamente piacere.  
«No. Nun so così stupido.» rispose.   
Dopo un altro attimo di silenzio Aureliano scosse nuovamente la testa. «No, me fa rosicà troppo ’sta cosa.»  
«Cosa?» gli chiese a quel punto Alberto.  
«Il fatto che lui po' fa come se niente fosse successo. Lui sta lì, in famija, se sta a sposà, solamente perché pe culo je piacciono pure le femmine?» disse, sarcastico. «E tu sei dovuto annà via. Nun è giusto.»  
«C’ha na possibilità de esse felice, almeno.» rispose Alberto, abbassando lo sguardo.  
«Poi esse felice uguale. Anche se te piacciono i maschi.»  
Alberto, a quel punto, era davvero sorpreso. Non aveva mai visto Aureliano come un possibile alleato dei diritti LGBTQ, anche se aveva gestito bene tutto quello che aveva portato alla confidenza di Alberto. Ma quel ragionamento veniva semplicemente dalla sua testa, non era frutto di nessun articolo di giornale, di nessuna ideologia, di nessuna argomentazione pregressa. Era tutto frutto del suo cervello.  
Aureliano lo beccò a sorridere. «Che te ridi?» disse.  
Lui scosse la testa. «Nun te devi preoccupà pe me. Io sto bene. Nun so mai stato come loro, non lo sarei mai stato.»  
«Ma tu c’hai ’na famiglia. C’hai ’na madre. Nun te manca?»  
Aureliano capì di aver toccato un punto nevralgico quando Alberto si fece mortalmente serio e abbassò lo sguardo sul suo piatto. Si diede dello stupido, perché aveva lasciando andare troppo la sua bocca.  
«Me dispiace, lascia sta. Sti giorni ’sto fori de testa.» disse, cercando di spezzare il gelo che era caduto su quel tavolo.  
Alberto scosse la testa e, quando l’alzò, Aureliano vide che aveva un accenno di sorriso.  
«La mia nun è ’na famiglia normale, Aurelià. Certo che me manca mi madre, ma sto mejo senza de lei, senza mi fratello, senza Adriano e senza tutti l’altri. Sto mejo da solo.»  
Aureliano si ritrovò a guardarlo, mentre tornava alle sue cose, riprendeva in mano la forchetta e infilzava un mezzo uovo sodo, per poi portarlo alla bocca.   
Sentì una strana sensazione nello stomaco, tipo quella che senti quando vedi un animale indifeso e ti rendi conto che faresti qualsiasi cosa per proteggerlo. Si sentì un idiota quando quel pensiero si formò nella sua testa.   
Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per proteggere Alberto? Da cosa? Da chi? E soprattutto perché?  
Perché aveva iniziato a sviluppare quel sentimento per lui?   
«A che pensi?» lo interruppe Alberto.  
«Niente.» rispose, immediatamente. «Me sa che me prendo le patatine fritte.»

Tutto tornò tranquillo, per un po'. Aureliano tornò alla vita di tutti i giorni, anche se si stavano avvicinando le gare regionali dei ragazzi che seguiva, che si sarebbero tenute ad aprile, e questo lo teneva più tempo impegnato.  
Alberto continuava la sua vita e, piano piano, si dimenticò anche solo di aver parlato con Adriano e del suo imminente matrimonio. Aveva deciso di chiudere con quella vita e per farlo doveva lasciare indietro tutto, anche le cose belle. Non doveva più pensarci e, grazie alle uscite con Aureliano e gli altri ragazzi della palestra, la cosa era diventata più facile.

Verso la fine di marzo, con la primavera, arrivarono anche delle novità in palestra. Cesare, infatti, presentò ai ragazzi il figlio di un suo vecchio amico, che prese ad allenarsi lì con loro.   
Flavio, questo era il suo nome, aveva l’età di Alberto, 22 anni, e studiava all’università. Era un bel ragazzetto alto, secco secco ma con delle spalle grandi, capelli neri con un ciuffo che teneva indietro con una fascetta che gli era valsa il soprannome di Ronaldinho, preso dal diretto interessato con grande sportività. Aveva gli occhi verdi che, anche se non era un ragazzo canonicamente bello, lo rendevano appetibile.  
Flavio aveva espresso il desiderio di fare un po' di sport, per scacciare via l’ansia e lo stress che ti portava il terzo anno di Giurisprudenza e così il padre lo aveva affidato a Cesare.  
I ragazzi lo avevano preso tranquillamente all’interno del loro gruppo, proprio perché era Cesare a garantire per lui, e si era trovato immediatamente bene con Alberto.  
Oltre l’età non avevano nient’altro in comune, quello era chiaro, ma avevano entrambi esperienza con membri della famiglia troppo invadenti. Flavio con suo padre, Alberto con la sua intera famiglia.  
Iniziarono ad allenarsi insieme, ad andare a bere insieme e Flavio, una sera, lo portò ad una festa universitaria a San Lorenzo, in che divenne una specie di abitudine dopo un po'.  
Non era la prima festa universitaria, per Alberto, ma era la prima volta che era lì senza lo scopo di spacciare droga agli studenti. Flavio scoprì che Alberto era un ottimo ballerino.

Nonostante Aureliano fosse sempre più impegnato con gli allenamenti dei ragazzi, si rese conto chiaramente del rapporto che si stava stringendo tra Flavio e Alberto e, doveva essere sincero, non gli piaceva per niente.  
Quel Flavio non c’entrava niente con loro, non c’entrava niente con quella palestra, in quella parte di Ostia. Lui era un figlio di papà, con la macchinina nuova fiammante e il futuro da avvocato depresso.  
E con Alberto, poi. Che c’entravano loro due insieme, in giro per pub e feste?  
Non aveva senso che loro due uscissero insieme, e non aveva senso neanche il fatto che a lui desse così fastidio.

«Ehi.» richiamò la sua attenzione Alberto un venerdì pomeriggio, mentre era impegnato a sistemare i pesi che qualcuno aveva lasciato in giro.  
«Ehi.» gli fece eco, posizionando i pesi da 2 chilogrammi uno accanto all’altro nell’apposito posto.  
«Io e Flavio usciamo un po' stasera. Te va de venì co noi?» gli chiese, stando in piedi dietro di lui.  
Il solo uso di tutti quei plurali indispose Aureliano che lo fronteggiò e scosse la testa.  
«Non posso. Domani mattina me devo sveja troppo presto. Devo andà allo stabilimento che c’ho delle cose da sistemà.»  
«Dai su, non famo tardi. Nun ce esci mai co noi.» riprovò Alberto, con un tono da bambino.  
Fattele du domande, pensò Aureliano.  
«Nun posso, davvero. S’avvicina la stagione e tra un po' me vengono a fa i controlli.» disse, mettendo le mani sui fianchi e guardandolo in faccia. Alberto si rese conto subito del suo atteggiamento glaciale.  
Fece spallucce. «Vabbè, almeno te posso venì a da ’na mano o voi fa tutto da solo?»  
«Ma te che puoi dormi, no?»  
«Nah, che me frega. Me riposo domenica. Però una sera devi uscì pure te, senza rompe er cazzo.» disse, finendo la frase con un sorriso.  
«Me voi aiutà allo stabilimento? Guarda che nun è niente de divertente.» lo avvertì Aureliano.  
«Nun è un problema. Porto la colazione.» disse poi, superandolo e andando verso la panca degli addominali.

Quel sabato Alberto si alzò presto e si avviò verso casa di Aureliano, da lì presero la sua macchina e si avviarono verso lo stabilimento balneare di proprietà della famiglia Adami.  
Nonostante fosse arrivata la primavera faceva ancora piuttosto freddo la mattina presto, quindi aspettarono l'uscita del sole per mettersi a lavoro.   
Alberto aveva portato un thermos di latte e caffè e delle Nastrine, gli occhi azzurri di Aureliano si erano spalancati quando le avevano viste.  
«Io ti adoro.» disse e Alberto non sapeva se parlasse più a lui o alle Nastrine della Mulino Bianco.  
Lo stabilimento era davvero bello, anche se d'inverno trasmetteva un po' di tristezza. D'estate doveva essere meraviglioso.   
Quel giorno avevano il compito di sistemare il magazzino in cui Aureliano teneva ombrelloni, sdraie, lettini e gli altri aggeggi da mare.   
Spesso con il vento entrava la sabbia che, se non pulita spesso, rischiava di far arrugginire i pezzi semovibili in ferro delle sdraie.   
Inoltre, Aureliano aveva aggiunto alla lista dei compiti da svolgere anche quello di riattivare l'acqua e aprire le docce, per controllare che tutto fosse okay nel sistema idrico.   
L'aiuto di Alberto si era dimostrato provvidenziale.   
Mentre lui sorseggiava caffè e mangiava una merendina come se non vedesse cibo da mesi, Alberto era già a lavoro, con le maniche della felpa fino al gomito, spazzando la sabbia da terra.   
Aureliano lo guardava canticchiare e, ad un certo punto, gli chiese perché fosse così di buon umore.   
«Bah, niente di che. Ieri sera sono andato a ballare, ho ancora un po' di musica nella testa.» gli rispose.   
«Con Flavio?» chiese lui.   
Alberto annuì «Sì, mi ha portato a ’sto locale troppo figo. Musica techno, non so se è il tuo genere.» gli lanciò un'occhiata e Aureliano scosse la testa.  
«Decisamente no.» disse, poi tornò a bere il suo caffè.  
«Ci vai d'accordo co sto ragazzo.» continuò poi, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.   
Alberto annuì «È simpatico.»  
«Non è che te piace?» chiese poi, a bruciapelo. Alberto si fermò con la sua scopa e lo guardò, sorpreso e stranito allo stesso tempo.  
«No. Semo solo amici. Non è che me piacciono tutti i ragazzi che me passano davanti.» disse, piccato.  
«Non ho mai detto ’na cosa del genere.» rispose immediatamente Aureliano, aggrottando le sopracciglia e Alberto si rese conto immediatamente di aver reagito in modo eccessivo.  
Riprese a spazzare il pavimento e portò la sabbia raccolta verso la porta in legno del magazzino.  
«Guarda che se te piace nun ce stanno problemi.» ricominciò Aureliano.  
Alberto sbuffò e si girò a fronteggiarlo, appoggiandosi alla scopa. «Ho detto che nun me piace e che siamo solo amici. E poi a te che te importa?»  
«Niente.» rispose Aureliano, lasciando per terra il thermos e alzandosi in piedi.  
«Bene. Allora inizia a lavorà e statte zitto.» fece per rimettersi a spazzare.  
«È che uscite insieme, pub e discoteche, ve allenate insieme.» ricominciò Aureliano, implacabile, tanto che Alberto fu costretto a fermarsi ancora una volta e a guardarlo innervosito.  
«Ancora?» gli chiese «Ma nun è che sei un po' geloso?» chiese poi, con l’intento di metterlo a disagio e farlo smettere.  
Aureliano alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Nun dì cazzate.»  
«Allora, ripeto, statte zitto e lavora.»  
Aureliano si lasciò sfuggire un grugnito, come un bambino che non si arrende a non avere l’ultima parola.

Passarono tutta la mattina a lavorare. Avere un aiuto per Aureliano era una cosa rara quindi si prese la libertà di sfruttarlo un po' di più, facendo compiti che era difficile fare da soli.   
Per l’una avevano finito, quindi Aureliano invitò Alberto a pranzo a casa sua.   
«Accetto solo se posso cucinà io.» gli disse Alberto.  
«Ma come, te invito io e cucini te?»   
«Nun me capita tutti i giorni la possibilità de cucinà per qualcuno.» rispose, distratto, guardando fuori dal finestrino.  
Aureliano distolse lo sguardo dalla strada solo per un attimo, per potergli lanciare un’occhiata. C’era un velo di tristezza nei suoi occhi.  
«Affare fatto.» disse soltanto.  
Quando arrivarono a casa Aureliano si limitò a fargli vedere quello che aveva in frigo, nella dispensa e dove erano pentole e padelle, poi si sedette su una sedia del tavolo da pranzo, da cui poteva vederlo lavorare e rimase in silenzio a guardarlo.  
Alberto prese il suo cellulare e aprì l’app di Spotify, mise una playlist random e l’appoggiò sul piano di lavoro accanto al microonde, poi iniziò a trafficare.  
«Carbonara, ajo e ojio o amatriciana?» chiese, distratto, mentre guardava i diversi tipi di pasta che Aureliano aveva nella dispensa.  
«Fai tu. Me magno tutto.» rispose l’altro.  
«Allora te faccio gli spaghetti ajo e ojio più buoni che tu abbia mai mangiato.» disse Alberto, girandosi solo per vedere la sua faccia.   
«Vojo proprio vedè.» lo prese in giro Aureliano, sorridendo.  
Alberto si mise subito a lavoro, riempiendo una pentola d’acqua e mettendola sul fuoco.  
Ogni tanto, quando conosceva la canzone che arrivava in rotazione su Spotify, Aureliano lo sentiva canticchiare ed era piacevole vederlo sereno.  
Nonostante la notizia del matrimonio del suo ex se la stava cavando bene e stava facendo la vita che avrebbe dovuto fare un ragazzo della sua età. Flavio gli stava dando una serie di possibilità per godersi la sua giovinezza. Aureliano aveva avuto il suo periodo di feste e discoteche e adesso al solo pensiero di tornarci gli veniva l’orticaria.  
«A che pensi?» chiese ad un certo punto Alberto, riportandolo sulla terra.  
«Che c’ho fame.» rispose, in fretta, con un sorriso.  
«Ho quasi fatto.» gli assicurò. «Perché nun metti a tavola in vece de sta là a fa il signore?»  
Aureliano scoppiò a ridere e si alzò di scatto. «M’ero dimenticato.» disse, tra le risate.  
Alberto si ritrovò con lo scolapasta in mano, con il vapore caldo della pasta che gli riscaldava il viso, ma con gli occhi fissi su Aureliano che, in un attimo, recuperò la tovaglia in un cassetto della dispensa.  
Si ritrovò a pensare a quanto fosse bello, con la barba scura che si faceva ogni giorno più folta, con quegli occhi chiari, quel sorriso sincero. Il suo colore naturale di capelli stava prendendo il sopravvento dopo l’ultimo taglio di capelli e lo faceva sembrare più maturo e sexy.  
Si spaventò e scosse la testa, tornando a scolare gli spaghetti.  
Si spaventò perché l’unica persona di cui aveva pensato quelle cose, in quel modo, era stato Adriano e, quando l’aveva rivisto, non aveva visto altro che un povero ragazzino sfortunato.  
Non amava più Adriano, troppo era successo, e non poteva permettere che quell’amore si incanalasse verso l’unica persona buona che aveva incontrato in vita sua. Non avrebbe permesso, ancora una volta, che il suo amore rovinasse tutto.  
Alberto passò la pasta nella padella in cui aveva fatto soffriggere aglio, olio e un po' di peperoncino e ci aggiunse un mestolo di acqua di cottura, poi prese a girarla.   
Aureliano, ad un certo punto, lo vide impugnare la padella e iniziare a far saltare la pasta come se fosse stato un cuoco di Masterchef. Rimase un po' a guardarlo con un mezzo sorriso e una forchetta ancora in mano.  
«Chi l’avrebbe mai detto.» disse.  
«Che sapevo cucinà?»  
«No. Che eri abbastanza forte da tenè su ’na padella piena.» lo prese in giro, scoppiando a ridere.  
Alberto gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, ma poi gli andò dietro. «’Mo nun te faccio mangià.»

Dopo poco Alberto riempì i piatti e si misero a tavola. Aureliano accese la tv per avere un po' di compagnia e togliere un po' di imbarazzo. Alberto non era costretto a parlare, se non voleva, ma poi la conversazione continuò senza intoppi, tanto che la televisione venne presto dimenticata.  
La pasta era davvero buona. Per quanto fosse il piatto per eccellenza del languorino chimico dopo mezzanotte, doveva essere sincero, era davvero deliziosa.  
«Ne è rimasta un po', se la vuoi. Non me so mai regolà co le porzioni.» disse Alberto, indicando la padella dietro di sé, ancora sulla cucina.  
Aureliano non se lo fece ripetere due volte e si alzò per riempirsi di nuovo il piatto.  
«Cucinavi per la tua famiglia?» gli chiese.  
Alberto fece spallucce. «Gli uomini non cucinano mica in casa mia. Io lo facevo quando me lo lasciavano fa. Ma ho iniziato seriamente da quanto vivo da solo.»  
«Beh» iniziò Aureliano, tornando a sedersi. «Se c’avessi per caso voja de cucinà pe qualcuno, io so sempre disponibile.» 

Appena Aureliano servì il caffè a tavola il telefono di Alberto iniziò a squillare. Il ragazzo rispose.  
«Oh Flà, dimme.»   
Aureliano prese a sorseggiare il suo caffè, facendo il vago, ma prestando un orecchio a cercare di capire cosa dicesse la persona dall’altra parte.  
«Ma stasera allora che fai? C’è sta quella festa a San Lorenzo, te ricordi?» disse Flavio.  
Alberto lo guardò, interrogativo, ma non gli fece nessun cenno. «Sì, me lo ricordo. Ma non lo so se ce sto.» rispose, continuando a guardare Aureliano che, ad un certo punto, distolse lo sguardo.  
Alberto cercava di capire dalla sua faccia cosa stesse pensando, ma lui beveva il suo caffè senza espressioni particolari. Si ricordava della festa? Sì. Aveva voglia di andarci? No, se l’alternativa era quella di passare il sabato sera con Aureliano.  
Si sentiva patetico? Assolutamente sì.  
Ma Aureliano aveva altri impegni?   
«Dai su, che ce divertimo.» insistette Flavio.  
«Famo che te faccio sapè tra poco. Tanto c’emo tutto il pomeriggio davanti.»  
Aureliano non disse una parola, ma incassò un colpo invisibile. Ovvio che Alberto avrebbe passato il sabato pomeriggio in giro per feste, perché non avrebbe voluto?  
Lui, invece, che si aspettava?  
Che avrebbero visto un film, bevuto qualche birra, preso una pizza da asporto per la cena?  
Forse Alberto sarebbe rimasto a dormire, e domani mattina sarebbero potuti andare alla cornetteria per fare colazione…  
Interruppe violentemente quella fila di pensieri alzandosi e iniziando a sparecchiare, sotto gli occhi di Alberto che, salutato Flavio, mise giù la telefonata.  
«T’aiuto.» disse, alzandosi anche lui.  
Aureliano si girò, con i piatti in mano e scosse la testa. «Qua ce penso io. Vatte a fa ’na doccia. Nun te dimenticà che è sabato sera.» tirò fuori un sorriso storto.  
«Perché non vieni pure tu?»  
Aureliano rise e scosse la testa, raggiungendo il lavandino e lasciando dentro i piatti sporchi.  
«So troppo vecchio pe ste cose. Vai, dai, m’hai aiutato pure troppo oggi.»  
Alberto se ne andò, anche se era l’ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto fare.  
Aureliano, quella sera, solo nella sua casa troppo grande per lui, uscì sulla veranda a vista scogliera. Aveva pensato tante volte di trasferirsi, trovarsi un appartamento che potesse andare bene per lui e per un’eventuale partner, ma non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta.   
Quella casa era troppo importante per lui, il mare era troppo importante per lui, per rinunciarci.  
Andare su quella scogliera lo riprendeva per le orecchie anche se si sentiva ad un passo dal baratro.  
Per la prima volta da quando aveva iniziato ad andare in terapia, seduto su una sedia di plastica davanti all’immensità del mare, si stava chiedendo se avrebbe dovuto dire alla sua terapista quello che gli passava per la testa, o se fosse meglio rimanere in silenzio e aspettare che quei pensieri andassero via da soli.  
Da una parte aveva paura che, dirlo ad alta volta, l’avrebbe reso uno dei tanti problemi su cui stava lavorando con la professionista. Dall’altra temeva che, non parlandone, la questione sarebbe diventata talmente grande da non saperla gestire.  
Non entravano molte persone nuove, nella vita di Aureliano, quindi non sapeva perché non avesse ancora parlato di Alberto alla sua terapista, non l’aveva nominato neanche una volta, quando la dottoressa gli chiedeva di raccontarle com’era andata la sua settimana.   
Le aveva raccontato tutto, dei suoi giorni neri, ma aveva omesso che un amico era venuto a fargli visita e che, per la prima volta in tre anni, nell’anniversario della morte del padre, era andato a mangiare una pizza.  
Gli era venuto in mente più di una volta, nei suoi racconti, ma non aveva mai parlato di lui.   
Non sapeva perché. In fondo lui e Alberto si erano avvicinati moltissimo, negli ultimi mesi.  
Non se ne era neanche accorto, di quanto spesso si vedessero. Le pizze insieme la sera dopo la palestra, i giri al centro commerciale, i viaggi ad Ikea per prendere gli ultimi mobili che servivano ad Alberto.   
Si vedevano un po' di meno, adesso che c’era Flavio. Gli dava un po' fastidio, ma non ce l’aveva con lui per quello. Alberto era giovane e single, aveva il diritto di divertirsi e fare cose che, purtroppo, non erano nel suo DNA come andare alle feste in mezzo agli universitari.  
Forse era meglio così, si disse, magari vederlo meno gli avrebbe potuto dare la lucidità mentale che necessitava per capire che cazzo gli stava passando per la testa.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuovo capitolo.
> 
> take care!

La settimana iniziò a pieno regime per Aureliano, che quel mercoledì avrebbe dovuto portare due suoi ragazzi, età tra i 16 e i 17 anni, a delle gare provinciali. Niente che non avesse già fatto, ma i ragazzi erano alle loro prime gare e avere a che fare con i genitori era sempre un'incognita per lui.  
Il lunedì pomeriggio, alle tre, dopo la scuola, li attese in palestra per gli allenamenti.  
Gli allenamenti tranquillizzarono lui e i ragazzi. Il martedì, come sempre prima delle gare, dava loro il giorno libero, in modo che potessero fare qualsiasi cosa che li facesse sfogare la tensione. Se avessero voluto, avrebbero potuto allenarsi senza impegno in palestra, ma alcuni preferivano pensare ad altro, uscire e rilassarsi in altri modi.  
Lui, per rilassarsi, andò a nuotare.  
A fine marzo il mare diventava più piacevole, per questo si spogliò, rimase in mutande, ed entrò in acqua. Tutti avrebbero detto che era completamente pazzo, ma finché il suo corpo reggeva, lui avrebbe continuato a farlo. Niente lo faceva star meglio come una nuotata nel mare calmo e vuoto.  
Quella volta, però, non riuscì a schiarire completamente la sua mente.  
Non aveva più sentito Alberto da sabato. Domenica avrebbe voluto mandargli un messaggio, aveva scritto e cancellato decine di volte, quindi alla fine si era arreso e aveva chiuso l'app.   
Non poteva andare in palestra per i tanti impegni che aveva con i ragazzi e comunque, era talmente tanto stanco che la sera quando arrivava a casa crollava completamente. 

Il mercoledì arrivò e Aureliano si svegliò prima ancora della sveglia. Erano giorni che non dormiva bene, quindi tanto valeva alzarsi, fare una bella colazione abbondante e cercare di svegliarsi chimicamente con caffè e zuccheri.  
Si fece una doccia calda, con calma, e poi si vestì con quella tuta che aveva comprato solo per le gare.   
Completo pantalone e giacca, rosso e nero, della Nike e un paio di sneaker bianche.   
L'appuntamento era alle dieci davanti al palazzetto dello sport vicino Ciampino. Controllò la strada con Google Maps e si rese conto che ci avrebbe messo circa 45 minuti ad andare.   
Aspettò le nove, prima di partire, per evitare il traffico in ingresso a Roma e riuscì ad arrivare con qualche minuto di anticipo. I ragazzi erano già arrivati e li vide fare un sospiro di sollievo quando uscì dalla macchina, perché così potevano finalmente staccarsi dai genitori e concentrarsi sulla loro riunione pre-incontro.  
Il palazzetto dello sport iniziò a riempirsi, piano piano. Per evitare l’orda di genitori gli incontri erano stati divisi tra la mattina e il pomeriggio. Il primo incontro dell’allievo di Aureliano, Luca, sarebbe iniziato alle 11:30 del mattino, contro un ragazzino di un’altra palestra di Roma.  
Aureliano era nervoso, ma non per la gara in sé, ma perché i palazzetti dello sport gli mettevano sempre un po' di ansia. Cercava di mascherarlo, comunque, in modo che Luca e Silvio, che attendeva il suo turno seduto dietro di loro, non sentissero il suo disagio.  
Aiutò Luca a riscaldare i muscoli, gli sistemò il caschetto sulla testa e i guantoni e lo spedì sul ring quando arrivò il momento. Il ragazzino si rintanò nel suo angolo, cercando la presenza del suo allenatore dietro alle spalle. Proprio mentre attendevano la fine della preparazione dell’altro sportivo, Aureliano si guardò intorno, controllando l’umore degli spalti. Così lo vide.  
C’era Alberto che si stava facendo strada sugli spalti, superando madri e padri e fratelli e sorelle per andare a sedersi. Quando trovò il suo posto si sedette e ripercorse i contorni del ring per cercare Aureliano. Quando lo vide si illuminò in un sorriso.  
Aureliano, sorpreso, non ebbe altra reazione, tanto che Alberto iniziò a sventolare la mano per salutarlo.  
Aureliano, a quel punto, aprì le braccia in un segno eloquente che voleva dire “Che ci fai qui?” seguito da un altro segno che gli diceva “Ci vediamo dopo”.  
Doveva concentrarsi, non poteva pensare ad Alberto in quel momento, c’erano Luca e Silvio, prima di tutti.

L’incontro di Luca andò molto bene, un po' meno quello di Silvio, ma entrambi furono in grado di aggiudicarsi il passaggio al girone successivo.   
Aureliano ebbe la possibilità solo di scambiare qualche parola con i ragazzi, prima che arrivassero i genitori a congratularsi e commentare gli incontri, così lui ne approfittò per guardarsi intorno in cerca di Alberto.  
Lo vide attenderlo ai bordi del campo disegnato sul pavimento. Lo raggiunse velocemente.  
«Che ci fai qui?» gli chiese.  
«A vende verdura... che so venuto a fa secondo te? A vedé l'incontro dei ragazzi.» gli rispose Alberto sarcastico.  
«Ma il lavoro?»  
«Dovevo sostituire comunque un collega nel pomeriggio, quindi ho fatto cambio turno.» disse, salutando con la mano i ragazzi che parlavano con i genitori e con un membro dello staff qualche metro dietro di loro. I ragazzi sorrisero e lo salutarono a loro volta, ricordandolo da quella volta in cui Alberto aveva aiutato Aureliano ad organizzare un evento per loro.  
Aureliano sembrava essere su di giri per l'adrenalina e vedere Alberto lo aveva agitato ancora di più.  
«Vieni a pranzo con noi?» gli chiese allora, allungando una mano per toccargli il braccio da sopra un maglioncino bordeaux, che si intonava così bene con i suoi occhi.  
Alberto scosse la testa «Non posso, devo annà a casa a cambiarmi. Tra poco me inizia il turno.»  
Poi Alberto lo abbracciò velocemente «So bravi sti ragazzi, Aurelià, bravo. Ci sentiamo più tardi, okay?»  
Se ne andò così come era attivato, in un attimo. Lasciò Aureliano con le braccia ancora aperte e con la testa confusa.  
Scosse la testa e cercò di riprendersi velocemente.  
«Andiamo a mangià, capo?» gli chiese Luca passandogli accanto.  
Sperò con tutto il cuore di non aver saltato al contatto. Annuì e gli passò un braccio intorno al collo.  
«Annamo, ragazzí.»

Dopo quel giorno, Aureliano se la prese un po' più con calma, dedicando tempo a se stesso e frequentando la palestra in cui allenava i ragazzi più grandi.  
Trovandosi lì con Alberto, quel venerdì sera, si trovarono uno di fronte all’altro sul quadrato e inscenarono uno dei loro incontri/scontri che erano seri quanto giocosi. Non era raro, infatti, che venissero utilizzati dei colpi non ammessi durante un incontro. Ma il venerdì era sempre quel giorno in cui la palestra era più calma, con pochissima gente che si allenava principalmente per togliersi di dosso la tensione della settimana e prepararsi al weekend.  
Rientrarono negli spogliatori ancora dedicandosi qualche colpo a sorpresa. Alberto gli saltò sulle spalle e Aureliano, ridendo, cercò di metterlo giù, cercando anche di non farlo schiantare a terra.  
«Ao, ma insomma, nun t’è bastata la lezione che t’ho dato sul ring?» lo provocò, mentre si avviavano verso i loro armadietti.  
«Nun m’hai dato nessuna lezione. Hai barato, come al solito.» rispose Alberto, superando le panche in legno per trovarsi davanti al suo armadietto.  
«Ah sì? La verità è che sei ’na schiappa.»   
Alberto puntò il dito e glielo infilò nel costato, facendo piegare Aureliano in due.  
«Certo che sei stronzo.» lo rimarcò Aureliano, soffrendo e ridendo allo stesso tempo.  
«Così te impari a dì fregnacce.»   
«Ah sì? Ah sì?» in un secondo il braccio di Aureliano fu intorno al collo di Alberto e se lo tirò addosso, tanto che le loro facce si trovarono a pochi centimetri una dall’altra e i loro petti aderivano. Ridevano entrambi.  
In quel momento entrò Rocco dalla porta, già con la maglietta in mano, pronto a farsi la doccia.  
«Ao, piateve ’na stanza.» disse, scherzoso, vedendoli così.  
In un secondo Aureliano lo spinse via da sé, in un modo talmente brusco che Alberto smise immediatamente di ridere. L’aveva capito dal modo in cui l’intero corpo di Aureliano si era teso quando avevano sentito la voce del nuovo arrivato.   
Ebbe un flashback, uno di quelli brutti. Un flashback in cui lui non riusciva a rimanere in piedi, ma veniva scaraventato sul pavimento, e poi un calcio lo colpiva sotto il mento.  
Fu come se qualcosa di pesante fosse atterrato sul suo petto e gli impedisse di respirare bene. Guardò la faccia di Aureliano e si rese conto che il momento dello scherzo era finito. Aureliano era mortalmente serio e aveva gli occhi bassi.  
Anche Alberto abbassò gli occhi, improvvisamente mortificato.   
Si girò verso il suo armadietto e lo aprì velocemente. Sentiva Aureliano e Rocco parlare di sottofondo, ma non voleva sentire niente e vedere niente.  
Afferrò la sua borsa, si infilò una felpa, si tirò su il cappuccio. «Io vado. Buon weekend.» disse, con un sorriso forzato, prima di scappare fuori dallo spogliatoio e dalla palestra.

Aureliano rimase fermo immobile, con lo sguardo fermo dalla porta dalla quale era appena scappato Alberto, e si rese conto di non essersi mai sentito così patetico in tutta la sua vita.  
Si fece la doccia, si cambiò, e poi si avviò alla sua macchina. Pensava di andare a casa, di andarsi a nascondere nel buco da cui era uscito, perché solo questo era quello che si meritava. Ma appena mise in moto la macchina qualcosa nella sua testa scattò.  
C’era una sensazione di urgenza, in fondo al suo stomaco, che ben presto si trasformò in ansia e poi in panico. Non poteva lasciare Alberto ai suoi pensieri per tutta la notte, figuriamoci per tutto il weekend.  
Doveva fare qualcosa.  
Uscì dal parcheggio e si diresse dalla parte opposta di casa sua, addentrandosi dentro Roma.  
Il traffico, a quell’ora, era tutto in uscita, quindi in meno di 20 minuti arrivò sotto casa di Alberto.  
Era passata circa un’ora e mezza da quando Alberto se n’era andato e non si era fatto la doccia in palestra, quindi era sicuro di trovarlo a casa.  
Parcheggiò la macchina alla bell’e meglio e raggiunse il palazzo di Alberto. Si attaccò a quel citofono come se fosse la cosa più importante sulla faccia della terra.  
«Ma chi è?» rispose Alberto, dopo qualche secondo, scocciato.  
«So Aureliano.»  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio.  
«Aurelià… me so appena fatto la doccia. Me devo preparà…» disse Alberto, incerto.  
«Famme salì, Albè. Te prego.»   
Alberto esitò nuovamente. Poi il portone si aprì.  
Aureliano fece le scale di corsa e in pochi secondi si trovò sul pianerottolo, Alberto lo attendeva con la porta socchiusa.   
Quando entrò in casa lo trovò con i capelli ancora bagnati, pantaloni di tuta grigi e una t-shirt troppo grande per lui. Piedi nudi sul pavimento freddo. Aveva lo sguardo più triste che gli avesse mai visto.  
«Che ce fai qua?» gli chiese, fermo sul posto, con le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi.  
C’era una tensione orribile tra loro due. Non c’era mai stata, neanche nei momenti più brutti.  
«Me dispiace pe prima.» sputò fuori, combattendo contro l’istinto di coprire quei pochi passi che li separavano e assicurarsi che il messaggio fosse arrivato.  
Alberto annuì, ma sembrava stremato. «Certo.»  
«Albè, me dispiace. Nun so che m’è preso.» lo seguì, mentre Alberto andava alla finestra e si accendeva un drummino.  
Ad Alberto venne da ridere, tanto che sputò fuori il primo tiro. «Dai, te prego.» disse, implorante.  
Aureliano si ritrovò senza niente da dire. Alberto si girò di scatto, bruciandolo con il suo sguardo.  
«Te lo dico io che t’è preso: te sei impanicato. Hai avuto paura che i tuoi amichetti pensassero che sei frocio.» rise, ma non c’era allegria, né divertimento, né gioia in quella risata.  
«Fai il progressista, ma fino an’certo punto. E io te capisco, sul serio. Anche co Adriano è stata la stessa cosa.»  
Quello fu un colpo basso, che Aureliano accusò completamente.  
«Vaffanculo.» sibilò «Io nun so come lui. Non poi dì ’na cosa del genere.»  
Alberto non lo pensava davvero. Non c’erano persone al mondo più diverse di Aureliano e Adriano.  
Ma era arrabbiato. Furioso. Ferito.  
«Va bene così, Aurelià. Ho capito qual è il limite, e lo rispetto. Niente contatto fisico e la nostra amicizia può continuare tranquillamente.» fece un tiro.  
«Ah, e me dispiace per quell’abbraccio l’altro giorno. Te devi esse sentito sotto attacco. Nun era mia intenzione, davvero.»  
Aureliano non sapeva se Alberto stesse dicendo quelle cose perché le pensava davvero o se stesse cercando solo di ferirlo. In ogni caso, furono un successo, perché ognuna di quelle parole scavò nel suo petto, come se lo stessero prendendo a pugni.  
«Smettila.» disse, ad un certo punto, quando fu sicuro di non poter sopportare oltre.  
«Dico sul serio.» rincarò la dose Alberto «Puoi dirmelo, non me la prendo sul personale.»  
«Smettila. Non è così. Nun c’hai capito un cazzo.»  
Alberto lanciò il mozzicone dal balcone con rabbia. «Lo sai che cosa me fa incazzà? Che da quanno t’ho conosciuto t’ho messo su sto piedistallo così alto! Non c’era niente che potessi fa per…» si interruppe, con un gemito di frustrazione.   
Scosse la testa «Lascia sta.» disse «Vattene mo, me la devo fa passà.» fece un gesto con la mano, indicandogli la porta.  
Aureliano scosse la testa «Io non vado da nessuna parte.»  
Alberto sospirò, innervosito. «Aurelià…» lo avvertì.  
«Io nun vado da nessuna parte perché nun hai capito un cazzo e io nun so come spiegattelo.»  
«Cos’è che non avrei capito?»  
«Che preferirei tajamme ’na mano piuttosto che fatte ’sta male. Preferirei morì piuttosto che fatte quello che ha fatto Adriano.»  
Aureliano era lì, come uno scemo, mentre ripassava nella testa ogni seduta che aveva fatto con la sua dottoressa. Quando era andato da lei per la prima volta si era reso conto, chiacchierando, che in vita sua non aveva mai detto a sua sorella che le voleva bene. A nessuna delle sue fidanzate era riuscito a dire a parole come si sentisse. Non aveva mai detto “ti amo” in vita sua. E non era perché Aureliano non provasse quei sentimenti, ma solo perché non sapeva comunicarli. Nessuno glielo aveva mai insegnato.  
Dire una cosa del genere, qualche anno prima, sarebbe stato impensabile per lui.  
Alberto sospirò e si sentì uno stupido, per aver detto quelle cose.  
«Scusami. Non volevo dì quelle cose. So solo…»  
«Arrabbiato.» concluse per lui la frase Aureliano.  
Alberto scosse la testa «Deluso.» lo corresse.  
Aureliano lo guardò e il suo cuore si spezzò a metà. Non sapeva quello che provava Alberto per lui, ma in quel momento si delineò chiaramente nella testa quello che lui provava per Alberto.  
Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi terrorizzato, lo sapeva, in realtà tutto intorno a lui si fece nitido, come se un banco di nebbia che lo aveva accompagnato fino a quel momento si fosse appena diradato.  
Coprì velocemente lo spazio che li separava e gli prese il viso tra le mani. Quello che vide negli occhi di Alberto fu panico vero. «Aurelià…» soffiò fuori. L’unico terrorizzato era lui. «no...»  
Lo baciò, calmo e sicuro di sé. Labbra distese e occhi socchiusi. Gli passò un braccio intorno alla vita, per stringerlo, ma sentiva Alberto inerme, tra le sue braccia. Gli prese una mano, abbandonata lungo i fianchi, e se la portò al petto.   
Alberto si rianimò. Salì sulle punte e spinse il viso contro il suo, le labbra contro le sue, in un bacio fermo e immobile.  
Solo quando sentì Alberto stringergli il colletto della giacca, si decise a stringerlo a sé con più decisione, aprendo la bocca e catturando le sue labbra.  
La mano di Alberto scattò e lo afferrò da dietro la nuca, stringendo i suoi capelli tra le dita.  
Avrebbe voluto usare la logica, avrebbe voluto avere la forza per impedire quella cosa, ma non ce l’aveva.  
I suoi sensi erano su di giri e si perse in quelle labbra che troppo aveva desiderato, ma che non si meritava.  
Era vero, aveva messo Aureliano su un piedistallo ma, nonostante questo, se avesse saputo quello che lui aveva fatto, se avesse conosciuto la sua vita, prima di lui, sicuramente non lo avrebbe più visto come lo vedeva adesso.  
Ma non si meritava, anche lui, di andare avanti? Non si meritava di guarire da tutto quello che era stato e lo aveva ferito, picchiato, umiliato, lacerato?  
Magari poteva farlo tra le braccia di quel boro di Ostia?

Si allontanarono, per prendere aria, e la prima cosa che Alberto vide furono quegli occhi azzurri, che adesso sembravano dilatati e arrossati.  
Cercò di inquadrare il suo intero viso, per capire cosa passasse nella sua testa, cosa stesse provando e si rese conto che Aureliano stava facendo la medesima cosa con lui.  
«Non dici niente?» chiese Aureliano, allontanandosi per poterlo guardare meglio.  
«M’hai preso un po' de sorpresa, tutto qua.» rispose Alberto.   
Non aveva avuto il tempo, ancora, di processare i suoi sentimenti. Lo aveva dovuto immaginare, quando si era avvicinato così tanto ad Aureliano, che sarebbe andata a finire così. Anzi, l’aveva capito nel momento in cui l’aveva baciato, mesi prima, su quel ring. Ma mai avrebbe immaginato di trovarsi in quella situazione.  
Una parte di sé era felice e sentiva il bisogno di baciarlo ancora, di portarlo di là in camera da letto e di preparargli la cazzo di colazione il giorno dopo.  
Ma l’altra parte… quella era terrorizzata.  
Ci aveva messo mesi a trovare un equilibrio e, per quanto amasse avere Aureliano accanto, così gli stava mandando tutto a puttane.  
Alberto aveva una mano aperta sul suo petto e gli strinse la felpa nel pugno.  
«Questo è un casino.» soffiò fuori. «Che cazzo faccio adesso, eh?» si allontanò da lui e si passò una mano tra i capelli.  
«Che cosa _facciamo_ adesso. Non lasciamme fori.» lo ribeccò Aureliano «Io nun è che sto messo meglio de te.» disse, andandogli dietro.  
Alberto si allontanò da lui, appoggiandosi al muro dietro di lui, sospirando pesantemente. Aureliano gli andò davanti, prendendogli il polso.  
«Me parli?» gli chiese.  
«È la cazzo di storia che se ripete, Aurelià. Come pensi che sia iniziata con Adriano, eh? Chi me lo dice che…» iniziò Alberto, frustrato.  
«Oh vaffanculo. Te lo ripeto per l’ultima volta: io nun so Adriano, okay? Nun me paragonà a lui.» Aureliano scattò, togliendosi il giacchetto con un gesto di rabbia, lanciandolo poi sul divano.  
«Non sei come lui, ma pure tu c’hai paura de quello che pensa la gente. Pure tu c’hai paura de quello che pensa tu sorella, Cesare, Rocco, i genitori dei tuoi ragazzi. È la stessa cosa, Aurelià. Me l’hai dimostrato oggi pomeriggio.»  
Aureliano si passò una mano sugli occhi «Nun me la perdonerai mai ’sta cosa? Neanche se te dico che sei la cosa più bella che me sia mai capitata?»  
Alberto strinse gli occhi, quando sentì quelle parole.   
«A meno che nun me so sbajato completamente. Pensavo che tu… che io te piacessi. Pensavo che tu…»  
«Smettila. Lo sai che me piaci. Lo sai dal primo momento. Dal primo istante.»  
«E allora qual è il problema, eh? Io faccio tutto quello che me dici. Voi dillo a tutti? Va bene. Voi tenello nascosto? Va bene.»  
Alberto non poté credere alle sue orecchie. Aveva davvero detto quella frase?  
Non potevano essere più diversi, lui e Adriano.  
«Ma sei serio? Tu vorresti dirlo a tutti?»  
Aureliano fece spallucce. «Come vuoi tu.»   
E la sua espressione era seria, determinata, non vedeva neanche un grammo di paura, nei suoi occhi.  
Alberto era semplicemente sconvolto. Scoppiò a ridere. Una risata sguaiata, scomposta, sincera.  
Aureliano lo guardò con le sopracciglia aggrottate, non sicuro sul modo in cui avrebbe dovuto prendere quello scatto di risa. «Ma che te ridi?» chiese, ad un certo punto.  
«N-niente.» balbettò Alberto, tra le risate. Cercò di controllarsi, cercando di tornare serio.   
«Perché me prendi per il culo?» Aureliano non stava ridendo, anzi sembrava quasi ferito.  
Alberto scosse la testa e si avvicinò a lui con un sorriso enorme. Gli appoggiò una mano sulla guancia, accarezzando la sua barba ispida. « _Tu_ sei la cosa più bella che me sia mai capitata. Sei… _sorprendente_.»  
Aureliano solo allora si lasciò andare ad un sorriso. «Tu invece sei uno stronzo.»   
Alberto rise e gli prese il viso tra le mani, se lo portò vicino e appoggiò le labbra sulle sue.  
«Scusami.» disse, sulle punte, appoggiando la fronte alla sua.  
«Allora, che facciamo? Coming out?» disse Aureliano, con un sorriso.  
Alberto scosse la testa «Magari tra un po', eh? Per ora prendiamocela con calma.»

  
Decisero di prendersela con calma per davvero. Alberto, soprattutto, cercava di frenarsi perché, nonostante Aureliano sembrasse così sicuro di sé, non voleva rischiare di spaventarlo.  
Aureliano non sapeva, invece, cosa fare per far capire ad Alberto che lui era serio.   
Cosa avrebbe dovuto cambiare, nella loro relazione, per fargli capire che ormai non si stavano più vedendo come amici?   
Potevano uscire insieme, certo, ma anche prima uscivano insieme.   
Potevano cenare insieme, ma anche prima lo facevano.  
Probabilmente stava facendo troppe elucubrazioni mentali, per questo decise di lasciare ad Alberto l’onere di dettare il passo.  
Di conseguenza si comportavano come due cani che si annusano.

Un giovedì sera, in palestra, Alberto si avvicinò al sacco dove Aureliano si stava allenando. Camminò lentamente, attraversando la sala, prendendosi tempo per guardarlo.  
Indossava una canotta nera, che metteva in mostra le sue spalle, i suoi muscoli, e il tatuaggio tribale intorno al bicipite. Goccioline di sudore gli bagnavano i capelli, attaccati alla fronte.  
«Ehi.» gli disse, sottovoce, mettendosi dietro il sacco e creando resistenza.  
Aureliano si fermò un secondo, per prendere fiato. «Ciao» sorrise «Non t’avevo visto.»  
«So appena arrivato.»   
«Se ti va possiamo prende il quadrato.» gli propose.  
Alberto scosse la testa «Vado da Cesare adesso. Passavo de qua e te volevo chiede se t’andava de venì a cena da me domani sera? Cucino io.» Alberto era appoggiato contro il sacco e gli sorrideva, facendo capolino.  
Aureliano scosse la testa «No.» disse, secco, tanto che Alberto perse immediatamente il sorriso.  
«M’hai già cucinato tu, ora tocca a me. Vieni tu da me, domani. Cucino io.» fu la sua proposta, accompagnata da un sorriso.  
Alberto fece una faccia dubbiosa, evidentemente ironica «Secondo me tu nun sai cucinà.» lo provocò.  
«Beh, non sarò bravo come te ma me so difende. Tu nun te preoccupà, alla peggio prendiamo il cinese.»  
Alberto scoppiò a ridere e gli lanciò contro il sacco, che Aureliano afferrò al volo.   
«Vedremo.» 

La sera dopo Alberto decise di non andare in palestra, anche se era sicuramente il suo giorno preferito per allenarsi. Aveva staccato più tardi da lavoro, a causa di qualche ora di straordinario che gli era stato richiesto, per questo aveva paura di far tardi alla cena da Aureliano.  
Andò direttamente a casa e si fece una doccia, rimanendo poi davanti all’armadio in accappatoio per capire cosa indossare.   
Era sempre stata una persona molto attenta a quello che indossava, spendendo moltissimo denaro tutti i mesi per comprarsi qualcosa di particolare, ma tutto quello che urlava ‘Spadino’ – come lo chiamavano a casa sua – l’aveva lasciato nella sua stanza.   
Aveva comprato altri vestiti, prendendo la roba più anonima che si trovava davanti.  
Forse, si ritrovò a pensare, avrebbe anche dovuto comprare qualcosa per momenti come quelli, anche se quando si era lasciato Adriano alle spalle non si augurava neanche di avere un appuntamento prima o poi.  
Si infilò un jeans nero, il più attillato che aveva, e un maglioncino blu acceso, l’unica cosa un po' più speciale che aveva comprato per il nuovo sé.  
Prese la sua giacca di pelle, le chiavi della macchina e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.  
Ad un certo punto, alla fine delle scale, si trovò quasi a saltellare e si prese in giro da solo, uscendo scuotendo la testa dal portone del palazzo.   
Si avviò sul marciapiede per raggiungere la sua macchina, parcheggiata poco più in là. Tutto il sangue che sentiva in circolo nella sua testa e nel suo viso confluì nelle gambe quando vide chi lo attendeva appoggiato alla sua macchina. Adriano era lì, con le mani nelle tasche della giacca a vento.  
Alberto non poté credere ai suoi occhi e quello che provò fu puro terrore.  
Perché era lì?  
Come aveva fatto a scoprire dove abitava?  
Era davvero così sorpreso? Alberto sapeva bene che la sua gente disponeva di molti strumenti per scoprire qualsiasi cosa volessero scoprire.   
«Ciao.» disse Adriano, staccandosi dalla macchina e facendo pochi passi verso di lui. Con un gesto si tolse il cappello dalla testa e se lo infilò in tasca. Sembrava imbarazzato.  
«Che ce fai qua? Come hai fatto a…»  
Adriano fece spallucce «Lo sai.»  
Alberto scosse la testa «Pensavo de esse stato chiaro.»  
«Vojo solo parlà.»  
«Io nun c’ho niente da ditte, se non fatte le mie congratulazioni pe il matrimonio.»  
Adriano aprì le braccia e lo guardò implorante.  
«Io nun vojo ’sta co lei, Albè. Io vojo sta co te.»  
Alberto indietreggiò, mettendo ulteriore spazio tra di loro.  
«È troppo tardi. Dovevi pensacce prima.»  
«Io nun c’ho avuto scelta, Albè! Lo sai come funziona!» esclamò Adriano.  
Alberto scosse la testa. «Dovevi pensacce prima de spaccarmi il naso.»  
Adriano si immobilizzò e strizzò gli occhi. «Me dispiace, lo sai che me dispiace.» cercò di avvicinarsi a lui, ma Alberto alzò una mano, per fermarlo, senza dire una parola.  
«Che cosa vuoi Adrià? Io c’ho da fa e sei tra me e la mia macchina.»  
Adriano lo guardò, sospirando. «Famme salì. Parliamone.»  
Alberto quasi scoppiò a ridere. «Non succederà mai. E se te vedo n’altra volta qua sotto, te sparo. Sono stato chiaro?» lo guardò dritto negli occhi. Avrebbe potuto dire che stava scherzando, o almeno esagerando, ma non era così.  
«Albè…»  
«Torna da tu moje, Adrià. Nun ce sta niente qua pe te.»  
Alberto capì che Adriano non aveva intenzione di spostarsi, quindi andò verso la sua macchina, passandogli troppo vicino per i suoi gusti. Il suo odore era diverso.  
Adriano allungò un braccio e lo cinse all’altezza dello stomaco.   
Alberto fu veloce, gli afferrò il polso e gli torse il braccio, avvicinando il viso al suo.  
«Toccame n’altra volta e te giuro che te le faccio pagà. Te do tutto quello che avrei dovuto datte quel giorno.»  
Adriano fece una smorfia di dolore, ma non lasciò uscire gemiti dalla bocca.  
«Io nun m’arrendo.» disse.   
Non poté mentire a se stesso, Alberto. Appena sentì quelle parole sentì le sue budella rigirarsi, come se qualcuno lo avesse fisicamente colpito.   
Non aveva la serenità e l’equilibrio necessario, ancora, per reggere una cosa del genere. Avrebbe potuto perdere la testa, una volta per tutte, e fare qualche sciocchezza.  
Per non parlare di Aureliano...  
Cosa avrebbe fatto Adriano se avesse saputo di lui? Come poteva proteggerlo?  
Mentre dentro si sentiva morire, tirò fuori Spadino, che era ancora lì a proteggerlo in momenti come quelli.  
Doveva provare il tutto e per tutto.  
«Io so stato buono co te, Adrià. Me ne so annato in silenzio, senza trascinatte con me nel fango. Quindi non provocarmi, non te conviene.»  
Adriano sembrò sorpreso dalla piega che aveva preso quella conversazione.  
«Io nun so una minaccia, Albè. Io voglio solo sta co te.»  
Alberto ghignò, davanti a lui. «Io invece preferirei tagliamme le palle piuttosto che toccatte n’altra volta.»  
Adriano incassò il colpo e lo spinse via, liberandosi dalla sua presa.  
«Ne riparleremo.» disse soltanto, infilò le mani nelle tasche e se ne andò, camminando lungo il marciapiede.

Alberto cercò di rilassarsi, durante il viaggio in macchina verso casa di Aureliano.  
Sentiva i muscoli del trapezio tesi come dopo un allenamento intensivo, in realtà era ancora l’ombra di Adriano alle sue spalle.  
Non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto, non sapeva cosa sarebbe successo. L’unica cosa che sperava è che sarebbe stato in grado di gestirla da solo.  
Era sempre stata la pecora nera della famiglia, anche prima che si scoprissero le sue preferenze sessuali, nonostante questo quando aveva avuto dei problemi con qualcuno sapeva sempre che c’era qualcuno a cui chiedere aiuto. Persino suo fratello.  
Ora invece era solo, e doveva affrontare tutto da solo.

Aureliano aprì il cancello così che potesse parcheggiare nel piastrellato di fronte alla sua casa, poi lo attese sulla porta con un sorriso che Alberto gli aveva visto poche volte.  
«Ao, meno male. Sei in ritardo.» gli disse, facendolo accomodare in casa.  
«Sì, scusa. Ho avuto un piccolo intoppo.» disse, togliendosi la giacca e lasciandola sull’appendiabiti all’ingresso.  
Aureliano, davanti a lui, si girò e lo guardò per un secondo.  
«Hai ’na faccia strana. È successo qualcosa?»  
Alberto scosse la testa. «Nono, tutto normale. Nun c’ho nessuna faccia.»  
Aureliano, bellissimo con un maglioncino con lo scollo a V di un blu notte, talmente aderente sul petto che era possibile vedere tutto, non si lasciò convincere e gli andò ad un centimetro dal viso.  
Gli prese il polso con una mano, solo per avere un contatto con lui.  
«Dimme che è successo.» il suo tono era perentorio e non ammetteva repliche.  
Alberto si passò una mano sugli occhi. Forse Aureliano lo conosceva più di quanto pensasse.  
Erano solo sulla porta d’ingresso e già lo aveva sgamato.   
«Sento un buon odore, nell’aria.» disse, cercando di sviare il discorso.  
«Albè…» lo riprese Aureliano.  
«Andiamo a sederci, damme qualcosa da beve e poi parliamo. So appena entrato e nun m’hai manco dato un bacio.»  
Aureliano sospirò, poi gli passò una mano sulla nuca e se lo portò vicino per dargli il bacio richiesto.  
«Ho il polpettone in forno. Andiamo di là.»  
«Il polpettone? Saresti un nonno perfetto.»  
«Vaffanculo.»

Arrivati in sala da pranzo Alberto vide che la tavola era già apparecchiata. Una bella tovaglia bianca, un piatto piano e un piatto fondo a testa, al centro un piatto lungo da antipasto, coperto da un tovagliolo di carta. Un bicchiere da acqua e uno da vino, che Aureliano prese subito dal tavolo.  
Lo portò sul piano di lavoro e aprì il frigo, prendendo una bottiglia di bianco. La aprì con l’apribottiglie e Alberto credette per un secondo di non aver visto niente di più sexy sulla faccia della terra.  
Per un attimo si dimenticò di tutto quello che era successo.  
Aureliano gli versò del vino bianco ghiacciato e glielo porse, mentre il rumore di sottofondo del forno accesso gli dava la sensazione di essere a casa.  
Aureliano portò il vino a tavola e se ne versò un po'.  
«Me dici che è successo?» chiese, mentre Alberto prendeva posto a capotavola.  
Sospirò e prese un sorso, prima di rispondere.  
«Stavo a venì qua e… me so trovato Adriano sotto casa.»  
Aureliano sgranò gli occhi azzurri. «Sotto casa? Come…»  
Alberto lo interruppe, scuotendo la testa «Nun lo so e nun me interessa.»  
«Ma come poi dì ’na cosa del genere, eh?» disse Aureliano, arrabbiato. «Ma se questo t’ha seguito dalla palestra? Te pare normale esse seguito, Albè?»  
Si sarebbe stupito, Aureliano, di quante cose gli sembravano normali dopo la vita che aveva vissuto.   
«Dico solo che lo so gestì. Nun te devi preoccupà. Lo sai che me so difende.»  
Aureliano non disse più niente, rimase lì a guardare il vuoto e a pensare, prima di alzarsi e andare verso la cucina. Alberto lo vide chinarsi e controllare la cottura, poi accese un fornello su cui aveva già posizionato una pentola piena d’acqua.  
«Che m’hai cucinato?» chiese allora Alberto, con un sorriso.  
«Che voleva?» rispose invece Aureliano, ignorando la sua telefonata ma mettendosi a tagliare una zucchina sul tagliere.  
«Cosa?»  
«Che voleva Adriano?»  
Alberto non voleva più parlare di Adriano, ma capiva perché lui volesse sapere. Gli aveva detto tutto quando loro non erano altro che amici, e adesso che stavano diventando qualcosa di più non poteva permettersi di mantenere segreti. Era il modo più veloce per perderlo.  
«È semplice, Aurelià. Adesso c’ha una moglie, la sua reputazione è al sicuro. Quindi ora…»  
«Te vole come amante.» completò per lui Aureliano, Alberto si limitò ad annuire.  
Aureliano scosse la testa «Forse dovremmo fa qualcosa.»  
Alberto aggrottò le sopracciglia «Che cosa suggerisci?»  
Aureliano fece spallucce, mettendosi a tagliare la pancetta «Qualcosa. Pe farlo tornà da dove è venuto.»  
Alberto si alzò dal suo posto a tavola e lo raggiunse, togliendogli di mano il coltello, lasciandolo sul piano di lavoro, e lo prese per i fianchi, costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi.  
«Me ne occupo io, okay? Te fidi de me?» gli chiese.  
Aureliano sfuggì i suoi occhi per un attimo, poi annuì. «Certo.»  
«Allora non ne parliamo più. Ho fame.» 

  
  
Il cibo fu semplice, ma gustoso. Aureliano non era un grandissimo cuoco, per sé faceva sempre le stesse cose, per seguire la sua dieta da insegnante di boxe e per mantenere il suo fisico. E poi, quando aveva voglia di qualcosa di più complesso, andava a mangiare fuori.  
Le sue relazioni non erano mai durante abbastanza affinché avesse la possibilità di invitare qualcuno dentro il suo covo e addirittura preparare la cena.  
Ma non aveva senso fare quei discorsi con Alberto, lui era già stato a casa sua e avevano mangiato insieme più di una volta. E Alberto aveva già cucinato per lui. Tutto era diverso.  
Persino adesso, seduti uno accanto all’altro sul divano, a guardare un film beccato in tv, non era niente di diverso dal solito, fino a quando Alberto non si appoggiò a lui cercando un posto comodo sotto il suo braccio. Aureliano lo accontentò, appoggiandogli un braccio sulle spalle e lasciando pendolare la mano sul suo petto.  
Stavano chiacchierando del più e del meno. Aureliano parlava dei suoi ragazzi, come al solito, e Alberto adorava sentirlo parlare con quell’orgoglio nella voce.  
Iniziò a sentire la mano di Aureliano accarezzargli il petto e lui, se possibile, si strinse ancora su di lui.  
Non era decisamente come le altre volte che avevano passato del tempo insieme, come amici. Ogni contatto adesso aveva un significato diverso e c’era tensione nell’aria.  
Alberto era consapevole del motivo di tale tensione, ma non era un discorso che voleva affrontare, per non rischiare di spaventare Aureliano. Era come cercare di avvicinarsi ad un gatto senza farlo spaventare.  
Era troppo presto per parlare della loro intimità, ne era convinto, ma cercava di leggere nei comportamenti di Aureliano per capire cosa stesse pensando.  
Aureliano, di tutta risposta, continuò ad accarezzargli il petto e a baciargli la testa, tra una chiacchiera e l’altra.  
Alberto si sentiva come un adolescente alla prima, tenera, storia d’amore e ci avrebbe messo la firma.  
Con Adriano, la prima volta, era stata nel sedile posteriore della macchina nel parcheggio di un cimitero. Voleva qualcosa di diverso, ora.  
E sotto il braccio pesante di Aureliano si stava bene. Fin troppo.  
«Albè…?» disse ad un certo punto Aureliano. Perso nei suoi pensieri si era distratto talmente tanto che non si era accorto di star ignorando il ragazzo accanto a sé.  
«Oh?» rispose, cercando di cavarsela.  
«Te giuro che sto a sentì le rotelle del tuo cervello che girano.» Aureliano gli stava sorridendo, non era arrabbiato. Alberto ebbe la sensazione che non solo potesse sentire le sue rotelle girare, ma anche ascoltare ogni suo pensiero.  
«Scusame, me so distratto. È che…» si interruppe, perché la sola idea di affrontare in quel momento quel discorso lo faceva andare in panne, come una macchina nella sabbia.  
«È che…?» lo incitò Aureliano, stringendoselo addosso con il braccio.  
Alberto scosse la testa e non disse niente.  
«Allora, famo ’na cosa. Io faccio un’ipotesi, de quello che me vorresti dì, se ho ragione me fai sì co la capoccetta, se no me mandi a fanculo.» disse Aureliano, con un sorriso.  
Alberto sorrise e poté sentire la sua intera faccia andare in fiamme.  
«Provace. Ma nun credo che ce la farai.» disse, credendo sinceramente nelle sue parole.  
«Okay. Allora… credo che tu voglia affrontà un discorso in particolare, ma c’hai paura che se me ne parli io scappo a gambe levate.»  
Alberto si liberò dalla sua presa per poterlo guardare in faccia.  
«Non ne dobbiamo parlà pe forza, se non vuoi. Famo con calma, nun ce corre dietro nessuno.»  
Aureliano rise e, con un movimento fluido, si mise in ginocchio sul divano. Afferrò una gamba di Alberto e la portò sui cuscini morbidi, in modo da potersi infilare in mezzo. Si portò entrambe le gambe sui fianchi e lo fece stendere. «Io ne vojo parlà. Quanto vuoi. Quando vuoi. Pure adesso.»  
Alberto spalancò gli occhi, trovandosi in quella posizione in pochi attimi. Era sorpreso, stupito, meravigliato ancora una volta da quel ragazzo.  
«Oh, nun fa quella faccia. Me fai sentì un poco di buono.» lo prese in giro, ridendo.  
Alberto gli prese il viso tra le mani e se lo portò addosso, per baciarlo. «Sei sicuro?» gli chiese.  
Aureliano scosse la testa, incredulo. «Ce vieni in camera co me?»  
Lui annuì, lentamente, con la bocca socchiusa, completamente privo di saliva. Quel ragazzo lo avrebbe ucciso.  
Aureliano si alzò e lo prese per mano. «Andiamo.»  
Lo seguì, senza dire una parola, semplicemente meravigliato dalla piega che aveva preso la serata.  
Quando entrarono nella stanza di Aureliano, Alberto si prese il tempo di guardarla.  
Era la stanza in cui, probabilmente, aveva passato la sua infanzia, perché i muri erano del classico giallo da cameretta, con poster e foto. Sul letto matrimoniale, probabilmente l’aggiunta dell’età adulta, c’era un poster di un boxer che Alberto non riconobbe, lesse solo il nome Collins, sul fascione dei suoi pantaloncini tartan blu.  
Sulla parete di fondo c’erano due serie di finestroni, chiuse a metà dalle tapparelle. La luce della luna penetrava nella stanza dalle fessure e, con il silenzio che c’era, poteva sentire il mare, al di là.   
«La tua cameretta.» disse Alberto, a mezza voce, mentre Aureliano lo faceva sedere sul letto.  
Il ragazzo annuì «Sì. C’ha la vista più bella della casa.» indicò le finestre «Lì dietro c’è il mare. Domani mattina te lo faccio vedere.» promise e poi, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo, si mise a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe.  
«Peso?» chiese, con un sorriso.  
«Non me sentirai mai lamentamme.» rise Alberto.  
Poi Aureliano si fece serio, mentre gli accarezzava il viso e i capelli, guardandolo negli occhi.  
«Me devi dì che te piace. Me devi insegnà. Io nun lo so che sto a fa.»   
Ad Alberto vennero i brividi, mentre il ragazzo gli iniziava a baciare il collo. «Questo te piace?» gli chiese.  
Il ragazzo annuì. «Sì. E… continua a parlare.» rispose, con voce flebile.  
Il biondo sorrise, avendo già qualche informazione in più per rendere quella notte un’esperienza da non dimenticare. «Te piace se parlo?» chiese, retorico, con voce più bassa e roca. Altri brividi percorsero la schiena di Alberto, che iniziò a preoccuparsi delle reazioni nei suoi pantaloni.  
L’ultima cosa che voleva era fare la figura del ragazzino.  
Aureliano, improvvisamente, si sfilò il maglione blu che indossava e lo lanciò di lato, infilando poi le mani sotto la t-shirt rimasta a coprire il suo corpo. Lo sentì fremere sotto i suoi tocchi. Lo guardò in faccio e lo trovò a guardarlo, con gli occhi lucidi di eccitazione. Non sarebbe stato ancora per molto fermo, a prendersi le attenzioni di quell’uomo meraviglioso che era seduto sulle sue gambe.  
Alberto, che fino a quel momento era rimasto con i palmi spinti sul materasso per reggere il peso di Aureliano, fece forza sugli addominali e infilò le mani sotto la sua maglia. Aureliano rimase a petto nudo, davanti a lui. Gli sfiorò con un dito i pettorali, scendendo giù pian piano, fino ad arrivare al bordo dei jeans. Ma il gioco non era ancora nelle sue mani, quindi guardò il ragazzo, in attesa di una sua mossa.  
Aureliano era mortalmente serio, e lo fissava. «Te piace quello che vedi?» chiese, e ad Alberto il cuore prese a battere troppo velocemente. Gli baciò il petto, come se ne valesse della sua vita, e fu una risposta esaustiva per Aureliano, che si alzò per farlo stendere sul letto, non prima di avergli tolto anche la t-shirt rimanente.  
Alberto scalciò via le scarpe, prima che il ragazzo riprendesse il posto che gli spettava, su di lui.   
Lo baciò, in un modo completamente diverso da come aveva fatto fino a quel momento, e Alberto si sentì in qualche modo liberato.   
Aveva dubitato, fino a quel momento, che quello che stava succedendo fosse la realtà.   
Era possibile, dopo tutto quello che aveva passato, dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto, che la vita avesse deciso di mettere sulla sua strada una persona come Aureliano?  
Dal retro della sua testa, doveva aveva forzatamente rinchiuso quel pensiero, riemerse una questione che lo stava ossessionando da quando avevano iniziato quella storia.   
Lo sapeva che avrebbe dovuto dirgli tutto. Avrebbe dovuto raccontargli la sua storia, avrebbe dovuto dirgli chi diavolo era Alberto Anacleti. Sentiva di stargli mentendo.  
«Ao, torna qua.»   
Alberto si rese conto di essersi chiuso nella propria mente, ed era una cosa fuori dal mondo, contando che aveva un uomo, Aureliano, il suo Aureliano, mezzo nudo su di lui.  
Lui lo guardava, confuso. «Stai bene?» gli chiese.  
Alberto annuì, ma non gli diede modo di continuare ad indagare. Lo prese per la nuca e lo baciò con impeto.  
«Eccoti.» sorrise Aureliano. Gli occhi azzurri gli luccicavano nella penombra.  
«Dimme che devo fa.» disse poi, seriamente.  
Lo guardò, con tenerezza, e spinse per prendere il sopravvento e posizionarsi su di lui.  
«Te lo faccio vedè.» disse e prese a slacciargli la cinta dei jeans, controllando sempre le espressioni del suo viso. Aureliano sembrava sereno, eccitato e sereno. Lo poteva sentire anche attraverso la stoffa.  
Anche Alberto avrebbe voluto essere sereno come lui, in realtà era un fascio di nervi e cercò di non pensare agli occhi posati su di lui, mentre lo liberava dai boxer e iniziava la sua dimostrazione.  
Aureliano fece un verso a metà tra un “oh” sorpreso e un grugnito animalesco. Un secondo dopo sentì le sue dita infilarsi tra i capelli. «Piano. Gesù…»  
Alberto fece come gli era stato detto, prendendosi il suo tempo, dedicandosi a lui con calma e senza la fretta della prima volta. Non era così con Aureliano, non poteva esserlo.  
«Fermate, fermate.» tirò fuori il ragazzo, a fatica. Gli prese la testa delicatamente e se la tolse di dosso. L’ultima cosa che voleva era venire presto, come un ragazzino.   
Sentiva lo stomaco sottosopra, mentre Alberto si arrampicava sul suo corpo per arrivare al suo viso. Aureliano lo guardò e gli appoggiò una mano sulla guancia. «Sappi che nun sarò al tuo livello.» disse, con un sorriso.  
Alberto scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo la testa. «Non devi farlo se non vuoi, lo sai? Poi abbiamo tutta la notte davanti e c’ho altri trucchetti da insegnatte.»

Quando Alberto si svegliò si rese conto velocemente di due cose: che era solo nel letto e che la stanza era immersa nella luce del mattino. Non era ancora fortissima, quindi immaginò che dovessero essere circa le otto.  
Si strofinò gli occhi, per schiarirli dalla nebbia del sonno, e finalmente guardò verso la fonte della luce, cioè le finestre che coprivano, quasi interamente, la parete sinistra della camera di Aureliano.  
Capiva perché, nonostante avesse a disposizione altre camere più grandi in quella casa, Aureliano aveva preferito rimanere nella sua. La vista era meravigliosa e svegliarsi ogni mattina così poteva essere un sogno.  
Se avesse avuto anche Aureliano accanto, lo sarebbe stato.  
Ma il ragazzo era in cucina, e lui lo poteva sentire chiaramente. Gli stava preparando la colazione?  
Si rilassò nuovamente tra i cuscini e si trovò a sorridere come un idiota.  
Che notta, era stata. Aureliano era stato semplicemente sorprendente.   
Certo, era stato impacciato, a tratti imbarazzante, ma si era fatto guidare, si era completamente lasciato nelle sue mani, in un modo che Adriano non aveva mai fatto. Si era reso vulnerabile, e questo aveva significato tutto per Alberto.  
Era stato attento, con lui. Lo aveva riempito di attenzioni, chiedeva conferme e, quando erano arrivati al dunque, dopo i preliminari più intensi della storia, Alberto era stato sul punto di perdere la testa.  
Sorrise ancora, guardando il soffitto, mentre ogni scena di quella notte gli passava in testa come un film.  
Guardò davanti a sé e vide un poster sull’armadio che gli doveva essere sfuggito la sera prima. Era strappato da un vecchio calendario e riportava una bellissima donna nuda sulla spiaggia, coperta nelle zone cruciali da un pezzo di stoffa bagnato dall’acqua di mare.   
Un’ombra cadde sui suoi pensieri, ma non li volle processare.  
Si alzò, per smettere di pensare, e si infilò boxer, jeans e t-shirt, poi uscì dalla camera da letto, raggiungendo la cucina.  
Aureliano era vestito e sul tavolo c’erano quattro cornetti su un piatto, segno che era uscito a comprare la colazione. La moka era sulla cucina e lui stava tagliando a pezzi una banana, con il frullatore già pronto lì accanto.  
«Buongiorno.» disse Alberto, entrando e guardandosi intorno.  
Aureliano sorrise «Buongiorno. Ho preso i cornetti. Tra ’n po' esce il caffè.» rimase in attesa, con il coltello a mezz’aria.   
Il ragazzo andò da lui e lo baciò, prima di rubare un pezzetto di banana dal tagliere, e dirigersi verso la tavola.  
«Non sapevo quale te piacesse. Ho preso cioccolato, crema, marmellata e miele.» elencò.  
«Me magno tutto.» rispose Alberto, prendendo il cornetto alla crema e dandogli un bel morso. La crema iniziò ad uscire dal buco centrale, sporcandogli le mani.   
Aureliano, mettendo i pezzi di frutta nel frullatore, lo guardava sorridendo.  
«Che te guardi?» gli chiese, con un sorriso, iniziando a sentirsi osservato.  
Il padrone di casa fece spallucce. «Me chiedevo che t’annasse de fa oggi.» disse «È una bella giornata. Se potemo fa ’na passeggiata sul lungomare. O andà verso Roma. Un centro commerciale se voi fa un po' de shopping. Insomma… quello che te pare.» continuò, attendendo con il dito sul pulsante del frullatore, pronto a partire.  
«A meno che tu non abbia già impegni, si intende.» aggiunse poi, di sottecchi.  
Alberto si alzò, ancora masticando l’ultimo pezzo del suo cornetto e lo raggiunse, abbracciandolo poi da dietro e attivando il frullatore pigiando sul dito di Aureliano. «Sono tutto tuo. E per quanto me riguarda possiamo pure sta qua. Se vedemo un film, te preparo il pranzo, e te rinchiudo in camera da letto.» rispose, cercando di sovrastare il rumore del frullatore.   
Aureliano, serio, fermò il frullatore e lo guardò. «Nun te vojo nasconde.»   
Alberto lo guardò sorpreso e poi aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Te devi rilassà, okay? Se stiamo in casa nun vuol dire altro che me va de sta in casa co te. E se me dici che non voi uscì, vuol dire che non voi uscì, e me va più che bene.»  
Il ragazzo annuì, lentamente, ma non disse nient’altro.   
«Bevi sto frullato, che te servono energie.» Alberto gli sorrise, gli diede una pacca sul sedere e tornò al tavolo.

Mentre lo guardava, seduto a quel tavolo, a mangiare un altro cornetto alla crema e bere il suo caffè, Aureliano si trovò quasi ipnotizzato. Era come se gli ultimi anni si fossero condensati all’interno di una persona e che adesso avessero due occhi per guardarlo a loro volta.  
Alberto era la sua occasione e si trovò improvvisamente terrorizzato. Terrorizzato dai sentimenti che stava provando, dalle nuove esperienze, da quello che gli riservava il futuro. Terrorizzato sia all’idea di averlo sia di perderlo.   
Per riscuotersi riattivò il frullatore, solo per qualche secondo, prima di riversare il contenuto in un bicchiere alto.  
Lo raggiunse al tavolo, lo vide sorrise e gli andò bene così.

Quella settimana fu piuttosto tranquilla, tra gli allenamenti e l’ultima settimana di incontri dei ragazzi di Aureliano.   
Alberto era la persona più felice che avesse mai camminato sulla terra e, in qualche modo, tutti l’avevano capito che era successo qualcosa di bello. A lavoro i colleghi lo guardavano di sottecchi, per inquadrare meglio il suo cambiamento repentino. Anche Flavio, in palestra, prese a girargli intorno come uno squalo, mentre tirava su quel bilanciere come se non avesse mai fatto altro nella vita.   
«Aò, che c’hai? Che hai vinto al superenalotto?»  
Alberto si fermò, e Flavio lo aiutò a sistemare il bilanciere nello stallo. «De che stai a parlà?»  
«C’hai sto sorriso stampato in faccia…» gli disse, indicandogli il volto a mano aperta, alla romana. Lui si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte con il suo panno in microfibra, per prendere un po' di tempo e schioccò involontariamente un’occhiata ad Aureliano, che stava allenando un ragazzo sul ring.  
Flavio allora si sedette su una panca poco più in là e poggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia, chinandosi verso di lui.  
«Ma che te sei trovato la pischella?» gli chiese, sottovoce, con un sorriso sornione.  
Alberto rise, un riso nervoso, e si alzò, per mettere fine velocemente a quel momento di confidenze.  
«No zì, niente del genere. Me so solo alzato de buon’umore oggi.»  
Flavio annuì, poco convinto. «Vabbè, come te pare. Me sa che se dovemo impegnà per fatte conosce qualcuna.»  
Alberto cercò di tenere sotto controllo le sue reazioni e si limitò a sorridere.  
«Sto bene così, Flaviè, davvero. Pensa tu a scopà un po' de più, che me stai sempre addosso!»  
Il ragazzo si mise a ridere «Lo sai che se c’avessi quelle inclinazioni saresti la mia prima scelta. Co quel culetto stretto!» prese il suo asciugamano e lo arrotolò tipo frusta, schioccando un colpo sul sedere di Alberto che si stava allontanando da lui.  
«Oh, vaffanculo!» rise Alberto, facendogli il dito medio, e continuando a camminare lontano da lui per mettere fine a quella conversazione.  
Quando si girò notò che lo scambio cameratesco aveva attirato l’attenzione di Aureliano, che ora alternava lo sguardo tra lui e Flavio, tremendamente serio.  
Era gelosia, quella che vedeva nei suoi occhi? O era solo il generico fastidio che Aureliano provava nei confronti di Flavio quando giocava un po' troppo?  
Si vergognò quasi della leggera sensazione piacevole che lo prese allo stomaco.

Quel pomeriggio Aureliano aveva fatto una deviazione piuttosto lunga per andare a prendere Alberto a casa e andare insieme in palestra. Non avevano avuto molto tempo per stare insieme, quindi aveva pensato che il tragitto in macchina fosse una buona occasione.  
Quando uscirono dalla palestra erano ormai le nove e mezza e Aureliano si avviò verso Roma per riaccompagnare Alberto a casa. Era particolarmente silenzioso, per questo Alberto decise di rompere un po' di quel silenzio.  
«Se non te va de guidà fino a casa puoi rimanere da me a dormire.» iniziò. «Io vado via per le sei e mezza, però tu poi restà quanto te pare.»  
Aureliano scosse la testa, tenendo gli occhi sulla strada «Non posso. Ho una sessione privata domani mattina a Ostia. Ma vengo da te nel pomeriggio, se non c’hai da fa, possiamo fa qualcosa in serata.»  
Alberto annuì «Va benissimo.»   
La strada era ancora lunga e loro avevano già finito la conversazione.  
«Tutto okay?» chiese Alberto, dopo qualche altro minuto di silenzio.  
«Sìsì.» rispose Aureliano, distratto.  
Poi si girò verso di lui per una frazione di secondo «De che stavate a parlà tu e Flavio?» gli disse.  
«Ho sentito solo l’ultima parte.»   
Ad Alberto venne da ridere, ma cercò di mascherarlo, rimanendo serio.  
«Ma niente. Me vole trovà ’na ragazza.» rispose, consapevole di quanto risultasse sciocca quella frase.  
«Ah, sì?»   
«Sì, beh. Povero, che ne sa!» esclamò allora Alberto, ironico, seguito da una risata.  
«Forse glielo potresti dì…» buttò lì Aureliano, come se avesse fatto una considerazione sul tempo.  
Alberto lo guardò, improvvisamente serio. Fece spallucce. «Non so se me va.»  
«Forse glielo potremmo dì. A lui, a Cesare… Antonio…» Aureliano continuava a guardare davanti a sé, con le mani strette sullo sterzo.  
Alberto si passò una mano tra i capelli, legati indietro, improvvisamente a disagio.  
«Ma che dici, dai.»  
«Dico quello che ho detto. So serio, Albè.»  
«Lo so che sei serio, per questo me chiedo se c’hai qualcosa che nun te va nel cervello.» esclamò Alberto, innervosito.  
Com’era possibile che quello che era bisex da praticamente una settimana dicesse una cosa del genere, mentre lui, che lo sapeva da quando era abbastanza grande per ricordare i suoi pensieri, non ne aveva il coraggio?  
Questa cosa lo faceva incazzare in un modo che non sapeva spiegarsi.  
«Te l’ho detto subito che io nun c’ho problemi.» rispose Aureliano, rimanendo calmo.  
«Beh, io sì. Sto bene così come sto e non vojo mandà tutto a puttane perché tu sei geloso de Flavio.»  
«Io nun so geloso de Flavio…» Aureliano lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
«Ma per favore, sei geloso de Flavio da quanno è arrivato!»  
Aureliano cambiò discorso «Io dico soltanto che se voi dillo a tutti, io ce sto. Pensace su.»  
«Vabbè sì, ce penso.» tagliò corto Alberto, rimpiangendo il silenzio nella macchina.  
Non dissero più una parola fino a quando non arrivarono sotto casa di Alberto.  
Aureliano accostò la macchina e afferrò immediatamente il polso di Alberto.  
«Ascolta. Nun te vojo mette fretta, okay? Però la situazione è diversa mo, in confronto a prima. Adesso c’hai me. Pensace sul serio.» gli disse, e Alberto si ricordò improvvisamente perché si era innamorato di quel ragazzo.  
Annuì, lentamente. «Va bene.» promise, poi lo salutò con un «Ci vediamo domani.» ed uscì dalla macchina.

Quel battibecco e la serietà della questione che avevano discusso fece in modo che né Alberto né Aureliano si rendessero conto della macchina che li seguiva dalla palestra. E per lo stesso motivo Aureliano non notò la stessa macchina che lo attendeva sulla strada principale.

Per ritornare ad Ostia prese la Via del Mare che, a quell’ora, era pressoché deserta. Stava guidando tranquillamente, senza fretta, a causa dei diversi autovelox che infestavano la zona.   
C’era solo un’altra macchina dietro di lui, per questo diede un’occhiata allo specchietto prima di mettere la freccia e spostarsi sulla prima corsia per non impegnare la sua strada.  
La macchina che era dietro di lui, un Suv da città nero, ne approfittò per accelerare e accostarsi a lui. Aureliano gli lanciò solo uno sguardo distratto, convinto che avrebbe continuato ad accelerare e avrebbe finito per superarlo. Ma il guidatore del Suv non lo fece, anzi, rimase accanto a lui, andando alla sua stessa velocità.  
Incuriosito da quel comportamento Aureliano si prese un attimo di tempo per guardare il guidatore e cercare di capire le sue intenzioni. Fu solo allora che lo riconobbe.  
C’era Adriano in quella macchina, e lo stava guardando come se stesse cercando di farlo fuori con lo sguardo.  
Aureliano, spaventato, si trovò ad accelerare. Non sapeva se quella fosse la coincidenza più terribile della storia, oppure se fosse stato tutto organizzato, sapeva soltanto che il suo istinto gli stava dicendo di andarsene di lì il prima possibile.  
Non fece in tempo ad accelerare che Adriano fece lo stesso e, con un giro deciso di sterzo, schiantò la sua auto contro quella di Aureliano, ammaccando il fianco sinistro della macchina e facendolo sbandare.  
Aureliano cercò di correggere velocemente l’andamento della sua macchina, che rischiava di finire fuori strada.  
«Che cazzo stai facendo?!» esclamò, terrorizzato. Adriano aveva il viso più inespressivo che avesse mai visto.  
Aureliano cercò allora di rallentare. In caso Adriano avesse provato un nuovo attacco non avrebbe rischiato di farsi ancora più male grazia all’alta velocità. Ma allo stesso tempo non voleva fermarsi.   
Cosa sarebbe successo se si fosse fermato, e Adriano fosse sceso dalla sua macchina per raggiungerlo? Poteva difendersi, con i suoi pugni, ma se avesse avuto un’arma, sarebbe stato spacciato.  
Quindi decise di rallentare, ma di mantenere il passo. Questo lo aiutò ad incassare il secondo colpo.   
Adriano andò avanti con il suo Suv e poi improvvisò una retromarcia, tamponandolo dal davanti. Aureliano sentì il fanalino anteriore scoppiare sotto la pressione, e la macchina iniziò a lampeggiare, per indicare la perdita di un faro.  
Aureliano si fermò e ripartì, con il terrore in petto che i colpi incassati dalla macchina avrebbero, eventualmente, impedito di nuovo l’accensione. Avrebbe dovuto chiamare la polizia, ma non sarebbero mai arrivati in tempo, quindi, approfittando della posizione lesse e memorizzò la targa.  
Adriano continuò ad accelerare e poi, con una frenata brusca, si mise al centro della strada.   
Qualche macchina che passava nell’altra corsia, con il senso di marcia opposto, rallentò, ma non avendo visto i tentativi del Suv di mandare la Jeep fuori strada, proseguirono per la loro strada.  
Aureliano fu costretto ad inchiodare e rimase immobile, con il piede pronto sull’acceleratore, ma con il cuore che gli batteva nelle orecchie.  
Adriano avrebbe potuto uscire dalla macchina, tirare fuori un’arma e sparargli attraverso il parabrezza.  
Lo avrebbe preso in pieno e non avrebbe avuto scampo.  
Aureliano era terrorizzato e questo era evidente sul suo viso.   
Forse questo fu abbastanza per Adriano, che rimise in moto la macchina e, sgommando, corse via. In pochi secondi scomparve dietro una curva.  
L’intero corpo di Aureliano si rilassò, tanto che il suo piede scivolò dalla frizione e la macchina si spense in un sussulto. Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di riprendere il controllo e trovare un senso in quello che aveva appena vissuto, ma la sensazione di pericolo e di panico non si decideva ad andar via.  
Rimise in moto la macchina e andò avanti, in cerca dello svincolo che lo avrebbe riportato sulla strada per Roma.  
Circa dieci minuti dopo era di nuovo sotto casa di Alberto.   
Parcheggiò la macchina e, finalmente, si decise a guardare i danni che quell’incontro aveva causato.  
La fiancata sinistra era abbozzata, tanto che lo sportello gracchiò sofferente quando Aureliano lo aprì e richiuse.  
La carrozzeria era graffiata, si vedevano chiaramente le striature bianche da cui era saltata la vernice nera.  
Il paraurti anteriore era distrutto e la lampadina del faro destro dondolava fuori dalla sua posizione.  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli, pensando a quanto sarebbe costato, far aggiustare tutto.  
Un’ondata di rabbia lo raggiunse, imponente come non ne aveva da molto, molto tempo.  
Con l’adrenalina a mille andò a suonare al campanello, ancora e ancora, fino a quando Alberto non rispose, scocciato.  
«Ma chi è?!» esclamò.  
«So Aureliano. Famme salì.»  
«Aurelià…?» fece, dubbioso, ma poi aprì subito il portone. Aureliano non rispose, ma si lanciò su per le scale, raggiungendo il pianerottolo in un attimo.  
Alberto lo attendeva sulla porta del suo appartamento, già in pigiama, e con l’espressione preoccupata.  
«Aò, ma che è successo?»  
«Voi sapè che è successo?!» urlò Aureliano, fuori da ogni grazia divina.  
«È successo che quer fijo de puttana dell’amico tuo m’ha quasi buttato fori strada!»   
Alberto cercò davvero di capire di che diavolo stesse parlando – col senno di poi ci sarebbe potuto arrivare – ma non poté fare altro che guardare Aureliano camminare avanti e indietro per il suo salone come una tigre in gabbia e scuotere la testa.  
«Io… non so de che stai a parlà. Calmati e spiegami!» gli disse.  
Aureliano si bloccò e lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
«Adriano m’ha speronato, sulla via del Mare. M’ha distrutto la macchina e m’ha quasi fatto uscì de strada.» disse, cercando di chiarire ogni parola.  
Alberto sentì un dolore acuto al petto, come se qualcuno lo avesse appena spinto, e rimase a bocca aperta.  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli, sconvolto. Non sapeva cosa dire, non sapeva come reagire, quindi si concentrò solo su di lui. Gli andò incontro e lo prese per le spalle, cercando di calmarlo.  
«Tu stai bene? Sei ferito?» gli chiese.  
Aureliano si scrollò di dosso le sue mani «Non sono ferito. Ma avrebbe potuto uccidermi, Albè.» esclamò.  
«Io nun lo so perché l’ha fatto ma te posso giurà che non la passa liscia.»  
Aureliano lo guardò con gli occhi arrossati e scosse la testa.  
«È questo quello che c’hai da dì? Te sembra normale sta cosa, Albè?»  
Alberto non rispose, si allontanò da lui.  
«Okay, adesso basta. Io… so stato comprensivo. L’avevo capito che nun ne volevi parlà, ma ce sta qualcosa de strano qua, Albè. Quel tipo… me voleva ammazzà. Quella nun è gente normale.»  
Alberto alzò lo sguardo su di lui, ma non disse nulla. Non poteva ancora crederci. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che Adriano se la sarebbe presa con Aureliano.   
E ora Aureliano era terrorizzato e incazzato e aveva tutto il diritto di prendersela con lui.  
«Dobbiamo chiamà le guardie, Albè. Io devo denuncià.»  
Alberto si girò di scatto verso di lui, sentendo quelle parole. «No. Chiamà le guardie è una dichiarazione de guerra. Io… te prego, lascia che me ne occupi io.»  
Aureliano lo guardò sconvolto, con le mani sui fianchi «Lo stai proteggendo, vero? Io nun c’ho davvero parole.»  
«Sto proteggendo te, non lui! Io lo vojo ammazzà quel figlio di puttana. Te lo giuro che me la paga questa.»  
«Lo voi ammazzà?» gli rispose urlando Aureliano. «È così che risolvete le cose, voi?»  
Alberto non rispose e Aureliano rimase a guardarlo.  
«Ora tu me racconti tutto, o giuro su dio che io esco da quella porta e nun me vedi più.»  
«Aurelià…»  
«Aurelià un cazzo. Parla. Nun te sto a dà altre possibilità.»  
Alberto abbassò lo sguardo, distrutto, stanco e disperato.  
Avrebbe voluto evitare quel racconto, avrebbe voluto tenere allo scuro Aureliano. Avrebbe voluto dare a lui la possibilità di conoscere il vero Alberto, senza pregiudizi, e a se stesso la possibilità di farsi voler bene.  
Ma la verità era che non era stato sincero e stava pagando per la sua decisione.  
Annuì, lentamente, e andò a sedersi sul divano. Sul tavolino da tè, davanti al divano, c’era un piccolo portagioie. Lo aprì. Dentro c’erano un mucchio di spinelli e uno zippo.   
Se ne accese uno e soffiò fuori il fumo.  
«Me chiamo Alberto Anacleti.» iniziò.   
«Questo lo so.» intervenne immediatamente Aureliano, andando verso di lui. Si sedette sul tavolino in legno e lo guardò, leggermente stizzito.  
«Famme parlà, va bene? Nun me interrompe, che già nun ce la faccio…»  
Aureliano non rispose, lui lo prese come una promessa di silenzio.  
«Gli Anacleti so ’na famija de quelli che voi chiamate zingari. Siamo Sinti, in realtà.»  
«La zona nostra è quella de Roma Sud-Est. È lì che lavoriamo.»  
Alberto si prese un secondo, per prendere un tiro, poi lasciò lo spinello nell’incavo apposito del posacenere.  
«I nostri affari sono per lo più droga, prostituzione, reti di furti e vendita d’armi dall’est-Europa.»  
Aureliano, non ne fu stupito, aveva capito presto dove stesse andando a parare.   
«Mio fratello, che c’hai avuto la possibilità de conosce, è il capo.»  
Aureliano aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Sei il fratello del boss?» chiese, utilizzando i termini che conosceva.  
Alberto annuì «Sì. C’erano tante aspettative su de me, Aurelià. E io controllavo da solo tutta la parte dello spaccio. Perché so giovane, perché ce so cresciuto in mezzo a quella merda. Adriano è come me. È di una famiglia diversa, ma semo tutti uguali e uniti.»  
Il ragazzo davanti a lui si passò una mano sulla barba, sospirando profondamente e chiudendo gli occhi per un secondo.  
«Lo so cosa stai a pensà. Ho fatto cose brutte, è vero. Ho commesso crimini. Ma nun c’hai scelta quanno nasci in un mondo come quello. So stato addestrato che nun c’avevo manco 10 anni.»  
Aureliano non disse una parola, ma lo guardò negli occhi. Alberto osò allungare una mano e poggiarla sul suo ginocchio. «Io nun so mai stato come loro però.» disse.  
Non era mai stato troppo sicuro di quell’affermazione, nonostante se la ripetesse spesso.  
Si vestiva come loro, si comportava come loro, parlava come loro, agiva come loro, faceva del male come loro.  
«Stavo male, costantemente. Pensavo… pensavo che se fossi diventato finalmente capo del mio clan, come voleva mi padre, avrei potuto fa a modo mio, avrei potuto comandà er mondo. Avrei potuto esse felice.» scosse la testa. «Ma stavo male perché quello non era er posto mio.»  
«L’ho sempre saputo che c’avevo qualcosa de diverso, ma non capivo cosa. La consapevolezza è arrivata più in là. Non ho mai osato fa niente co nessuno, fino a quando non ho scoperto un posto, a Roma Centro. Una sorta di casa chiusa, in cui dentro ce stavano pure ragazzi.»  
«Sei serio?»   
Alberto annuì. «Beh, nun potevo avè esperienze come gli altri. Me dovevo arrangià. È stata ’na conferma, ovviamente.» si sentì la faccia avvampare e si odiò perché si sentiva così umiliato e in imbarazzo.  
Ogni secondo, nella sua testa, si chiedeva cosa stesse pensando Aureliano di lui e se, ormai, avesse perso tutto.  
«Le cose so annate avanti così per un po'. Fino ad Adriano.»  
«So stato felice co lui, Aurelià. Davvero.»   
Aureliano lo vide accennare un sorriso triste, forse in ricordo di quei momenti belli che erano poi stati contaminati dalle cose brutte.  
«Quando eravamo solo noi, quando eravamo solo du ragazzi normali. E me ricordo de avè pensato che quella era la sensazione che volevo provà per il resto della vita mia. Ho capito che avevo sacrificato tutto pe ’na famija che nun me accetta, pe ’na madre che me ama solo alle sue condizioni, ad un fratello che me vole bene e me odia allo stesso tempo. Avevo perso Alberto. C’avevo solo Spadino.» concluse.   
«Spadino?» chiese Aureliano, sottovoce.  
«Era il modo in cui me chiamavano. Tutti quanti.»  
Aureliano, improvvisamente, si ricordò di averlo sentito chiamare in quel modo dal fratello, la sera del suo compleanno.  
Alberto scosse le spalle, come a lasciarsi scivolare tutta quella storia e si spostò in avanti, prendendo le mani di Aureliano fra le sue.  
«Ma io nun so più Spadino. So Alberto. Con te so tornato a sentimme felice, completo, non un pezzo de merda qualsiasi.» si interruppe, prese fiato.  
«Lo so che avrei dovuto raccontatte tutto prima ma… nun avevo intenzione de vedè qualcuno, nun credevo che fosse possibile incontrà una persona come te. Io volevo solo ricomincià da capo. Me capisci, vero?»  
Aureliano lo guardò con una terribile faccia da poker. Alberto si sentiva morire.  
«Hai mai ucciso qualcuno? Oltre che vendendo la tua merda, ovviamente.»  
Il suo tono di disprezzo lo colpì dritto al petto.  
Alberto scosse la testa. «No. Non… che io sappia.» esitò.   
«Io… ho partecipato a qualche rissa, qualche… regolazione di conti, ma non ho mai ucciso.»  
«Regolazione di conti?!» esclamò Aureliano, quasi ridendo, tra lo sconvolto e il sorpreso.  
Alberto sospirò. «Lo so cosa sembra, però…»  
«Però un cazzo, Albè.» Aureliano scattò in piedi. «Sei un criminale.»  
Il ragazzo si alzò a sua volta e gli andò dietro. «È il passato, Aurelià. M’hai conosciuto. Sai come sono. Sai chi sono.»  
Aureliano si girò per fronteggiarlo. «Davvero, Albè? Come potrei dì ’na cosa del genere?»  
Quello fu un colpo duro per Alberto.  
«E mo che farai, eh, per risolvere ’sta situazione? Andrai a riprendere la pistola che c’hai nascosta in casa e tornerai a fa regolazione di conti? Tornerai ad esse Spadino?»  
Lo guardò, mentre si rendeva conto, con terrore, di non riconoscere più la persona che aveva davanti.  
Era arrabbiato perché Alberto non gli aveva raccontato la verità prima che iniziassero la loro storia? Sì, certamente. Avrebbe fatto differenza? Non lo sapeva, ma adesso che avrebbe dovuto fare?  
Era arrabbiato perché Alberto aveva quella storia e non ne aveva un’altra.   
Non era destinato, lui, ad amare persone normali che non avrebbero finito per distruggerlo?  
Alberto lasciò uscire l’aria dal naso e unì le mani in segno di preghiera. «Te prego. Io te vojo solo protegge.»  
«Oh, vaffanculo. Nun falla passà come ’na cosa che fai pe me. Se volessi proteggermi, verresti co me alla polizia.»  
«Io lo so come ragionano, Aurelià. Ero uno di loro. Andare alla polizia non è ’na mossa intelligente.»  
Rimasero in silenzio entrambi. Aureliano guardava fuori dalla finestra e Alberto era in attesa. Sapeva che il momento era arrivato.  
«Dovevi dirmelo.» disse ad un certo punto Aureliano, con una voce sfiancata. «Quando ci siamo messi insieme. Dovevi dirmelo.»  
Alberto abbassò lo sguardo, mentre il suo stomaco si ritirava. Annuì. «Lo so. Me dispiace.»  
«Che dovrei fa io adesso, eh?» Aureliano lo guardava mentre, piano piano, iniziava a sentirsi sempre più confuso. Non era una confusione data soltanto dalla situazione che stava vivendo, era una confusione fisica. La mente e gli occhi iniziarono ad annebbiarsi, mentre il petto si stringeva.  
Alberto scrollò le spalle. «Solo fidatte della persona che hai conosciuto ’sti mesi. Quella con cui te sei allenato, con cui hai mangiato, con cui hai dormito. So sempre io. Damme la possibilità de lasciamme tutto alle spalle. Lo sai che sei tu la mia possibilità.»  
Aureliano strinse gli occhi. Era stato un colpo basso.  
«Io nun so se ce la faccio. Questa non è la vita mia, Albè. Io… ho trovato n’equilibrio. Io non vojo rovinà tutto.»  
«Risolverò tutto, te lo prometto.» Alberto si trovò a pregarlo.  
Aureliano lo guardò, mentre il suo cuore si stava spezzando e il fiato si faceva sempre più corto. Aveva bisogno di aria. Doveva andarsene di lì.  
«Non puoi promettermelo. Non puoi saperlo.»  
«Te lo prometto, Aurelià.» Alberto gli andò vicino e gli prese una mano. Aureliano lo scansò, perché non era in grado di sentire qualcuno attaccato alla sua pelle. Non l’avrebbe sopportato.  
«Dì ad Adriano che non sarò più ’na minaccia per lui. Questa cosa tra me e te… finisce qua. E se lo vedo un’altra volta chiamo le guardie. Nun me ne frega un cazzo se è una cosa intelligente o meno.»  
Aureliano non poteva credere di aver pronunciato davvero quelle parole, ma lui non poteva permettersi di vivere quella vita e doveva correre fuori, andare a prendere aria, prima che fosse troppo tardi.  
Era forse un caso che la sua vita fosse divisa tra lo sport, il lavoro e lo stabilimento? No, era semplicemente il livello massimo di ansia e pressione che Aureliano Adami era in grado di reggere, senza dover tornare a prendere ansiolitici e antidepressivi, che avevano caratterizzato i primi due anni dopo la morte di suo padre.   
Ancora se li ricordava, quelli attacchi di panico, e non poteva permettersi di tornare indietro.  
Ma stava rinunciando ad Alberto e questo lo stava straziando dall’interno, peggiorando la situazione. Ed era ancora più difficile con gli occhi tristi e spaventati del ragazzo che lo guardavano in quel momento.  
«No, Aurelià, no. Nun poi dì sul serio. Lo so che sei spaventato, ma fidati di me, okay?» Alberto gli era addosso, con le mani che gli toccavano il petto sopra la felpa bordeaux che Aureliano indossava.  
Il suo stomaco era attorcigliato e aveva il fiatone, come se avesse corso una maratona.  
Aureliano, con una freddezza che non sapeva neanche di possedere, gli afferrò le mani e se le tolse di dosso, bruscamente.  
«Non posso. Non chiedermelo. Lasciami andà. Devo uscì da qua.»  
«Aurelià, aspetta. Aspetta.» Alberto protestò, con un senso di urgenza in fondo allo stomaco che lo stava facendo star male. Gli veniva da vomitare. Cercò di prenderlo per il braccio, ma Aureliano lo strattonò via con estrema facilità. Non disse una parola, non lo guardò più in faccia, ma aprì la porta e uscì dall’appartamento a testa bassa.   
Quando la porta si chiuse con un tonfo Alberto sentì le gambe venirgli meno, ma visto che gli era rimasta un po' di dignità, si appoggiò al muro e cercò di riprendere il controllo del proprio corpo.  
Fissò il muro opposto del corridoio, non riuscendo ancora a razionalizzare quello che era appena successo.  
Di una cosa però era certo: era stata tutta colpa sua.

Aureliano corse per le scale, uscì dal portone nel fresco della notte e si dovette fermare per respirare.  
Si appoggiò al muro dell’edificio, accanto ai citofoni e chiuse gli occhi, respirando profondamente.  
Da dove si trovava poteva vedere senza grandi intoppi la sua macchina. Riusciva a vedere la fiancata rovinata e il fanalino distrutto.   
L’aria fresca gli permise di riprendersi, lentamente. La sua testa andò, inevitabilmente, ad immaginare Alberto nel suo appartamento in questo momento. Cosa stava facendo? Come la stava prendendo?  
Una lacrima gli scappò lungo la guancia, se l’asciugò e scosse la testa.  
Non poteva preoccuparsi di lui, doveva preoccuparsi di se stesso.

Alberto passò il resto della notte in silenzio, a fumare e a bere, mentre si concentrava su l’unica cosa cui aveva potere. Non poteva costringere Aureliano a stare con lui, per quanto avrebbe voluto avere quel potere. Ma poteva ancora mantenere la promessa data.  
Svuotò il bicchiere di vodka liscia con un solo sorso e spense la sigaretta nel posacenere. Si alzò e andò verso il cassetto della cassettiera che teneva accanto alla tv. L’aprì. Prese la pistola e la lasciò sul piano del mobile, per liberarsi la strada. Sotto c’era uno straccio arrotolato. Lo tirò fuori e lo srotolò, scoprendo un coltellino a serramanico. Lo fece scattare. La lama era lunga e luccicante ed ancora estremamente affilata, anche se Alberto non la puliva da quasi un anno.  
Ci giocò un po', muovendola in mano, riprendendoci confidenza.  
Quello era il motivo per cui, a casa, era conosciuto come Spadino. Le sue armi preferite, da quando era piccolo, erano sempre state le armi bianche.  
Rimase a guardarla per un po'. Ne aveva avuto paura, negli ultimi mesi, per questo l’aveva nascosto in quel panno e infilato nel fondo di un cassetto.  
Quel coltellino gli ricordava chi era e si era illuso che non vedendolo, non vedendo la sua famiglia, non parlandone avrebbe potuto dimenticarlo. Ma Aureliano glielo aveva fatto capire, quella sera, che non avrebbe mai smesso di essere Alberto ‘Spadino’ Anacleti, per quanto avesse voluto.  
Si mise il coltellino in tasca e prese il suo telefono.   
Vediamoci al nostro posto, alle 6. Hai ragione tu.  
Scrisse e inviò il messaggio. Si infilò la giacca di pelle ed uscì di casa.

Il loro posto era un cavalcavia a Ponte di nona. Era un posto orribile, abbandonato a sé stesso, per questo spesso disabitato. Si incontravano lì, quando si frequentavano, lontano da occhi indiscreti.  
Quando arrivò non c’era nessuno, mentre le luci dell’alba iniziavano ad intensificarsi.  
Rimase in macchina e attese, spegnendo una sigaretta e accendendone un’altra.   
Dopo circa venti minuti vide una macchina scura arrivare. Sentì un’ondata di rabbia invaderlo quando vide il Suv ammaccato. La fiancata sinistra aveva un solco per tutta la lunghezza.  
Uscì dalla macchina, senza esitazione. Adriano fece lo stesso. Si incontrarono a metà strada, nel silenzio rotto solo dalle poche macchine che passavano sopra le loro teste.  
Adriano sembrava sicuro di sé, sorrideva e la prima cosa che fece fu quella di accarezzargli i capelli, togliendogli il ciuffo dagli occhi. Quel contatto lo fece rabbrividire.  
«Me dispiace.» disse, esitando con la mano sul viso di Alberto. «Nun volevo arrivà a tanto. Ho perso la pazienza.»  
Alberto si morse la lingua.  
«Hai capito, adesso? Tu e io dovemo sta insieme. Lui non è come te. Non è come noi»  
Adriano sorrise e si avvicinò, un secondo dopo Alberto sentì le sue labbra addosso. Prima sul collo, poi sulla guancia, poi sulle sue labbra, poi la lingua nella sua bocca. Si sentì sporco.  
Gli mise una mano alla gola e Adriano non sembrò badargli, ma quando strinse si rese conto di essere stato ingannato. Alberto gli strinse la mano intorno al collo e lo schiacciò contro il cofano anteriore della sua macchina. Adriano gemette di dolore, quando colpì il paraurti.   
Alberto, con un gesto esperto e veloce tirò fuori il suo coltellino e lo aprì, appoggiandogli poi la lama fredda alla gola.  
«Hai ragione, lo sai, Aureliano non è come me e te. Per questo te sei permesso de andà da lui.»   
Adriano cercò di combatterlo, ma la rabbia, il disgusto e l’allenamento degli ultimi mesi avevano dato ad Alberto una forza che Adriano non conosceva. La lama si fece strada nella sua carne, ma senza tagliare, non ancora.  
Adriano lo guardava, confuso e arrabbiato.  
«Ma te sei dimenticato chi so io. E t’avevo avvertito.»  
«S-so benissimo chi sei. Sei tu che te l’eri scordato. Te l’ho dovuto ricordà.» balbettò Adriano, con la voce spezzata, cercando di far muovere meno possibile la sua gola.  
«Sei Spadino. Il mio Spadino. Non uno che scarica scatole dietro ad un magazzino.»  
Alberto ringhiò e spinse ancora di più la lama. Adriano grugnì dal dolore, mentre il coltello iniziava a tagliare.  
«Decido io chi cazzo sono! Decido io cosa vojo fa, con chi vojo sta. E ho deciso che nun vojo più avè niente a che fa co voi. Con te e la mia famiglia!»  
Alberto si allontanò e gli puntò contro la lama come un dito. Adriano si controllò la ferita con la mano, scoprendola sporca di sangue.  
«Lo sai che ce metterei du secondi a sputtanatte con mi fratello e con la tua bella mogliettina. A dije che pure ad Adriano Sale piace il cazzo. Nun l’ho fatto fino a mo, ma se non lasci in pace me e Aureliano… te porto giù con me. Te lo giuro.»  
Mentre lo guardava, con la mano stretta sulla gola e quello sguardo, Alberto faticava quasi a ricordare che aveva amato quel ragazzo con tutto se stesso. Che aveva rinunciato a tutto per lui. Aveva perso la sua famiglia, la sua dignità e ora anche Aureliano per quella storia malata.  
Adriano lo guardava con rancore, mentre si allontanava dal cofano della macchina, ma non cercò di avvicinarsi a lui. «Lo sai che non funzionerà mai, vero?»  
Alberto scoppiò a ridere, ma non c’era allegria nella sua risata, solo una terribile reazione.  
«Oh, lo so, credime, dopo stasera, ma nun crede che questo cambi qualcosa.»  
«Pensi che se Aureliano non ci fosse io tornerei co te? Co te? Che m’hai lasciato in mezzo ai lupi e te sei annato a nasconde, come il peggiore dei vigliacchi?»  
Adriano abbassò lo sguardo, per una frazione di secondo. «Avresti fatto lo stesso al posto mio.» disse, poi.  
Alberto scosse la testa. «No, non l’avrei fatto.» si ritrovò ad abbassare l’arma, troppo stanco e ancora leggermente ubriaco.  
Adriano lo guardò con uno sguardo talmente triste, che Alberto prese in considerazione – solo per un attimo – l’idea che anche lui lo avesse amato allo stesso modo. Poi lo vide scuotere la testa, come se volesse togliersi quelle sensazioni di dosso. A nessuno di loro era stato insegnato come gestire tutto quello che stavano provando.  
«Non sarebbe durata ugualmente. Semo diversi, noi e loro. E lo sai bene.» si sistemò la felpa della tuta che indossava e scosse le spalle per riprendersi dallo scontro.  
«Quanno te ricorderai chi è davvero la persona pe te, chiamame.»  
Alberto rimase in silenzio, ma chiuse il suo coltellino, mentre Adriano entrava in macchina e correva via sgommando. Sentì una profonda tristezza riempirlo lentamente. Rientrò in macchina e si prese un momento per riprendere fiato.  
Come poteva sapere chi fosse la persona per lui, se non sapeva neanche chi era lui stesso?  
Mise in moto e, come un automa, si diresse verso casa di Aureliano. Erano ormai le sette di mattina, quando arrivò ad Ostia.  
Suonò al citofono e Aureliano gli aprì il portone, senza dire una parola.   
Mentre attraversava il davanti della villa, dove era parcheggiata la jeep del proprietario di casa, vide con i suoi occhi il paraurti anteriore della macchina distrutto, che ora cadeva da un lato e il fianco graffiato e ammaccato.  
Quando lo vide aprire la porta di casa avrebbe voluto stringerlo e baciarlo, ma l’espressione dura di Aureliano lo fece desistere. Era ancora vestito come la sera prima, non aveva tolto neanche le scarpe. I suoi occhi, rossi e stanchi, confermavano che aveva avuto una notte insonne tanto quanto la sua.  
«Scusa se so venuto così. Volevo solo ditte che ho risolto co Adriano. Nun te darà più fastidio.» disse, fermo sull’uscio.  
«Lo hai ammazzato?» gli chiese Aureliano. Intendeva essere sarcastico, ma la domanda uscì piuttosto seria.  
Alberto scosse la testa «No. Solo minacciato de dì tutto a mio fratello. Io nun c’ho niente da perde, no?»  
«No, credo de no.» rispose Aureliano.  
Alberto incassò il colpo e annuì. «Va bene, allora. Io vado. Io… te vorrei ripagà la macchina. Almeno non ne esci completamente in perdita, da ’sta storia.»  
Aureliano scosse la testa. «No, me ne occupo io.» disse. Alberto lo guardò, per poi girargli le spalle ed andare verso il cancello. Si girò all’ultimo momento.  
«Pensi de riuscì a superalla sta cosa?» gli chiese, guardandolo di sottecchi.  
Aureliano socchiuse gli occhi e sospirò. «Non lo so, Albè.»  
Lui annuì, lentamente. «Va bene. Comunque… ci becchiamo in giro.»  
Aureliano chiuse la porta alle sue spalle e rimase a guardare la sua enorme casa vuota.  
Lo stomaco iniziò a fargli male e ogni volta che ripensava agli occhi di Alberto i crampi si facevano più forti.  
Aprì la porta-finestra che dava sulla scogliera ed uscì.

Alberto si rimise in macchina, ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di andare a casa. Sapeva che se fosse tornato a casa sarebbe crollato e non poteva permetterselo.  
Ci aveva visto giusto, qualche settimana prima, quando la sua testa gli aveva detto di non iniziare nulla con Aureliano, perché aveva conquistato quell’equilibrio, e adesso era davvero tutto andato a puttane.  
Ora era solo, senza la sua famiglia, senza il suo amico e senza l’uomo che amava.  
Chiamò il lavoro e si diede malato, poi viaggiò per mezz’ora nella sua Roma confusionaria e maledetta e andò in un posto che non frequentava da moltissimo tempo.  
Parcheggiò in un posto a pagamento ed entrò in un palazzo anonimo, come ce n’erano tanti a Roma. Salì due piani di scale e suonò due volte ad un campanello che non aveva targhetta. Una donna gli aprì la porta, dopo pochi secondi.  
«Prego.» gli disse, con un sorriso dolce. Era bella, con lunghi capelli biondi e un accento dell’est Europa. Aveva degli stivaletti con il tacco che facevano rumore sul parquet, mentre gli faceva strada all’interno dell’appartamento. Nella sala d’ingresso c’erano dei divanetti rossi in velluto, tremendamente anni ’80.  
«Hai un solito?» gli chiese la donna.  
Alberto scosse la testa. «No. Va bene tutto.» rispose, telegrafico.  
La donna andò dietro una scrivania in legno e suonò una specie di campanello.  
Dopo pochi minuti, da una stanza lungo il corridoio, uscì un ragazzetto biondo con indosso solo un paio di jeans chiari. Era smilzo, ma ben messo. Aveva gli occhi chiari, il che gli causò un crampo fulmineo allo stomaco.  
Il ragazzo gli sorrise, vedendolo.  
«Lui?» chiese alla donna. Lei annuì.  
«Bene. Sono fortunato oggi.» commentò, poi allungò la mano verso Alberto. «Vieni?» chiese.  
Come un automa Alberto annuì, e si fece prendere per mano, seguendolo verso la stanza.  
Le stanze non erano cambiate, da quando ci era entrato l’ultima volta. Erano tutte piuttosto simili, con dei bei letti a baldacchino, per evitare l’effetto da motel squallido, ma ricordare ancora un bordello vecchio stile, e mobili in legno scuro.  
«Mi chiamo Silvio. Tu?» gli chiese il ragazzo, mettendogli le mani addosso e iniziando a togliergli la felpa che indossava.   
«Alberto.»   
«Ciao Alberto.» sorrise Silvio che, dopo avergli sfilato la felpa, iniziava a slacciargli la cinta dei jeans.  
«Che ti va di fare?»   
Alberto lo guardò, guardandogli dall’alto le lunghe ciglia scure che incorniciavano gli occhi chiari.   
«Tutto quello che vuoi.»   
Il ragazzo gli sorrise e lo fece stendere sul letto. Lo vide mettersi in ginocchio e tirargli giù i pantaloni.  
Chiuse gli occhi.


	3. 3

Da quel momento in poi Alberto cadde in una spirale, senza neanche accorgersene.  
La mattina si alzava e andava a lavoro. Faceva quello che doveva poi tornava a casa.   
Aveva smesso di cucinarsi il pranzo da mangiare con i colleghi nell’ora di pausa, il che aveva reso non salutare la sua alimentazione e peggiorato il suo tabagismo, per continuare ad avere quei momenti di socialità.   
L’allenamento in palestra era velocemente uscito dalla sua routine. C’era il borsone con ancora la roba sporca in macchina da più di due settimane, ormai. Cioè da quella notte.   
Si “dimenticava” di prenderlo, tutte le volte che tornava a casa.  
La verità era che non voleva vederlo dentro casa. Gli ricordava troppe cose.

Era un venerdì pomeriggio, aveva appena finito di farsi la doccia e di asciugarsi i capelli che stavano crescendo inesorabilmente, tanto che ormai li teneva indietro con un elastico da cartoleria. Se lo diceva spesso, che avrebbe dovuto o andare a tagliarsi i capelli o decidere di acquistare un elastico che non gli strappasse i capelli ogni volta che voleva scioglierli. Ma, per adesso, si arrangiava così.  
Era sul divano, con un drummino e un pacchetto di patatine rustiche, a guardare un programma idiota di Real Time, quando il suo telefono iniziò a suonare. Quasi lo sorprese, quel suono, tanto non era abituato a sentirlo.  
Il numero era sconosciuto.  
«Pronto?» rispose.  
«Albè, so Cesare.»  
«Oh Cesare, dimme.» disse, mentre si passava una mano sugli occhi. Sapeva già che avrebbe dovuto inventarsi ben presto una scusa.  
«Ma se po' sapè che fine hai fatto? So settimane che nun te vedemo. Stai bene?»  
«Sì Cè, sto bene. È che m’hanno cambiato un po' de turni a lavoro, sto pure a cercà altro, e non riesco a gestirmi il tempo pure co la palestra.» inventò. Non sapeva neanche cos’altro avrebbe potuto dire.  
«Guarda che se te serve de guadagnà qualcosa de extra te posso organizzà qualche lezione da personal trainer. C’ho contatti io, lo sai.» gli disse Cesare e Alberto sentì un calore nel petto che non sentiva da parecchie settimane. Un gesto gentile.  
«Ce penso, okay? Te ringrazio comunque.»  
«Vabbè, famme sapè e torna presto. Qua ce sta Aureliano che sta mezzo fori de testa. Non je se po dì gnente.»  
Quel nome arrivò come un fulmine a ciel sereno e lo colpì dritto al petto.   
«Che c’ha?» gli chiese, facendo il vago.  
«Ma che ne so. Sembra che je rode sempre er culo. Se sta a pià tanto de quel lavoro, e con l’arrivo dell’estate sta pure sempre di più allo stabilimento. Quindi se comporta come un ragazzino stanco.»  
«Vedrai che mo che inizia l’estate le cose diventano più facili.» disse. Non aveva nessun motivo per dire quella frase, non aveva senso e non aveva nessun dato o conoscenza per fare un’affermazione del genere.  
Qualsiasi cosa, per far finire quella telefonata.  
«Speriamo. Comunque, te vojo in palestra settimana prossima. Fa il bravo su, nun me fa rosicà pure te.» rise.  
Anche lui cercò di imitarlo. «Va bene. A settimana prossima. Ciao Cè.»  
Chiuse la telefonata senza neanche attendere una risposta.  
Aveva evitato quel momento, ma che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Cambiare di nuovo palestra? Per lo stesso identico motivo?  
No. Non poteva permetterlo. Non avrebbe permesso più a nessuno di comandare la sua vita e le sue scelte.  
Doveva alzare la testa, tirare fuori le palle ed affrontarlo. Affrontare tutti. Solo così poteva sperare di mettersi anche questa brutta storia dietro le spalle.  
Si tirò su la zip della felpa e scese giù per prendere il borsone dalla macchina. 

Lo lasciò fermo all’ingresso fino al lunedì, quando lo preparò prima di andare in magazzino.  
Si presentò in palestra con ancora indosso pantaloni da lavoro, scarpe antinfortunistiche e le ciocche anteriori dei capelli legati via dal viso con un elastico giallo.  
Quando entrò, preparato, fece un scan veloce della sala per capire chi ci fosse e chi no. La palestra era affollata, ma non vide Aureliano. C’era Flavio, che gli andò incontro appena lo vide e Cesare che fece capolino dal suo ufficio.  
«Oh, finalmente eh.» gli disse l’uomo con un sorriso.  
«Aò, ma che fine hai fatto? T’ho scritto un sacco de messaggi, m’avessi risposto ’na volta.» gli disse Flavio, mentre si asciugava il sudore dal volto con un telo in microfibra.  
«Me dovete scusà. Un macello a lavoro. Ma adesso ci sono.» cercò di sorridere, mentre continuava a guardare di sottecchi la sala, assicurandosi non aver perso nessuno.  
Solo con un’ultima occhiata si rese conto di un volto nuovo, che non sapeva come aveva fatto a non vedere all’inizio.  
C’era una donna, che si allenava al sacco. Non che fosse la prima donna che praticava boxe che avesse mai visto, ma era la prima nel piccolo microcosmo della palestra Gigli.   
Aveva i capelli raccolte in treccine strette, tipo quelle dei rapper americani, lunghi calzoncini da basket e un reggiseno sportivo che teneva il suo seno al sicuro da colpi bruschi. Era carina.  
Non fece nessun riferimento, ma Flavio si rese subito conto che la stava guardando.  
«Me vado a cambià.» disse Alberto, procedendo verso lo spogliatoio. Flavio lo seguì.  
«Oh, che ne dici?» disse, sottovoce, quando entrarono nello spogliatoio deserto. Flavio fece un segno con la testa. Alberto capì subito che si riferiva alla ragazza. «Cosa?» chiese, distratto. L’ultima cosa che voleva era mettersi a fare commenti sulle donne con Flavio.  
«La ragazza! Caruccia eh? Se chiama Nadia. È l’ultima arrivata de Aureliano.» gli disse, appoggiato allo stipite della porta, guardando fuori.  
Ad Alberto venne da ridere. «Perché no.» sussurrò, sarcastico.  
«Secondo me se la bomba…»  
«Flà, vai de là che me devo cambià. Mo te raggiungo.» tagliò corto, Alberto, togliendosi la t-shirt e rimanendo a petto nudo.  
«Sì, daje, che famo du colpi insieme.»  
Flavio lo lasciò solo e lui, appena fu fuori, appoggiò la testa contro l’armadietto freddo.   
Ce la puoi fare. Ce la puoi fare. 

Si cambiò e uscì dallo spogliatoio, andando verso il tappeto adibito per il salto della corda. Aveva bisogno di riscaldarsi e rimettere in moto i muscoli, che erano stati fermi troppo a lungo.   
Dopo qualche minuto di allenamento, dallo specchio che aveva davanti a sé, vide chiaramente Aureliano entrare in palestra con il borsone in spalla.   
Lo vide chiacchierare con Cesare, sorridere e, per non fermarsi, iniziò a saltare più velocemente, con il rischio di stirarsi un muscolo. Vide Aureliano accorgersi di lui e guardarlo con insistenza. Distolse lo sguardo, fissandolo sul suo riflesso.

Aureliano andò negli spogliatoi e infilò il borsone nell’armadietto velocissimamente, si cambiò le scarpe, lanciandole nello spazio in basso.  
Due minuti dopo era nella sala, a guardare Alberto saltare la corda. Se lui avesse smesso, se lui si fosse fermato, anche solo per un secondo, avrebbe potuto significare che poteva avvicinarsi e parlare. Ma Alberto non si fermò, nonostante lo avesse notato lì, in attesa.  
Quindi si avvicinò comunque.   
«Te fermi un attimo?» gli chiese, senza neanche salutarlo. Non ce n’era bisogno.  
Alberto esitò, per un attimo, ma poi fece rallentare la corda e si fermò, girandosi ad affrontarlo.  
«Che c’è?»  
Aureliano strinse le braccia nude al petto. «So contento che sei tornato.»  
Annuì «Beh, grazie.»  
Alberto era desidero di far finire in fretta quella conversazione.   
Si chiese se, prima o poi, vederlo avrebbe smesso di fargli venire la nausea.  
«Te volevo chiamà ma…»  
«Nun c’è bisogno, Aurelià, davvero.» fece un cenno con la testa, indicando dietro le spalle di Aureliano.  
«C’è qualcuno che te cerca. Nun la farei aspettà, se fossi in te.»  
La ragazza, Nadia, era ferma pochi metri dietro di loro e guardava Aureliano, in attesa del suo allenamento.  
Aureliano la guardò, le fece un cenno di saluto e uno di attesa, e tornò a guardare Alberto.  
«Dobbiamo parlarne.»  
Alberto scosse la testa e lo guardò. Non sapeva neanche che espressione aveva assunto il suo viso, tanto era confuso da tutta la situazione. Il suo cuore batteva forte, per l’allentamento improvviso e per Aureliano.   
«Credevo che m’avessi già detto tutto. Va bene così, Aurelià, vai a lavorà.» gli disse poi, girandosi e riprendendo il suo allenamento.  
Aureliano lo guardò per qualche secondo, con uno sguardo grave, poi girò le spalle e se ne andò. «Va bene.»

  
Le cose non migliorarono. Alberto, piano piano, reinserì l’allenamento nella sua routine, ma andava in palestra molto meno di prima. Perché era doloroso, terribilmente doloroso vedere una storia che nasce.  
Soprattutto quando sei innamorato di una delle persone coinvolte.  
Aureliano e Nadia erano, evidentemente, una bella coppia. Sembravano andare d’accordo, divertirsi. E tutti i ragazzi della palestra credevano fortemente che qualcosa stesse nascendo tra di loro.  
Tutte quelle chiacchiere e gossip si erano fatte strada nella testa di Alberto, tanto che non ne dubitò neanche un secondo.

Non aveva avuto la possibilità di conoscere la ragazza, ma non provava nessun tipo di astio o rabbia o gelosia nei suoi confronti.  
Credeva, anzi, che loro due insieme stessero molto bene. E che Aureliano aveva bisogno di qualcuno, qualcuno di pulito, senza problemi, qualcuno che gli volesse bene e gli tenesse compagnia in quella casa gigantesca.  
Aveva evitato un proiettile con lui, Aureliano, ma era stato intelligente abbastanza da accorgersene appena in tempo. Neanche lui, il proiettile, se n’era accorto, convinto com'era di essere ormai spuntato e pronto al disarmo.  
Se la meritava, Aureliano, una brava ragazza accanto, anche che condividesse la sua stessa passione e che lo amasse.  
Non le aveva mai parlato, fino a quel mercoledì sera, quando Aureliano, Cesare e Nadia erano sul ring per l’allenamento.  
«Possiamo provare co Alberto.» disse ad un certo punto Cesare.  
Aureliano deglutì e lanciò un’occhiata ad Alberto che, poco più in là, stava aiutando Flavio con il bilanciere.  
«Sei sicuro?» chiese Aureliano, dubbioso.  
«È quello più simile a lei. Andrà bene.» confermò Cesare, poi si girò.  
«Albè!» urlò, per attraversare la palestra.  
«Dimme, Cè!» rispose Alberto, alzando lo sguardo sul gruppetto che occupava il ring.  
«Te va un incontro co Nadia?»   
Alberto sgranò gli occhi e il primo istinto fu quello di rifiutare. Ma poi vide lo sguardo preoccupato di Aureliano e quello bastò a convincerlo.  
Sorrise, il sorriso più convincente e solare che poteva e si avviò verso il ring, non prima di aver accompagnato il bilanciere di Flavio sullo stallo. Flavio si alzò a sedere, molto interessato.  
«A vostra disposizione.» disse Alberto, arrivando sotto il ring e improvvisando un inchino.  
«Vieni, buffone.» lo redarguì Cesare simpaticamente, preparando per lui guantoni e caschetto.  
Prima di indossarli Alberto allungò la mano verso la ragazza.   
«Sono Alberto, piacere.» le sorrise così gentilmente che lei lo ricambiò con altrettanta dolcezza.  
«Nadia, piacere mio. Io te avverto, so pessima.» disse poi, ridendo.  
«Oh, non è vero, ne so sicuro. Con Aureliano come insegnante devi esse bravissima.»  
Lanciò uno sguardo al suo allenatore, nell’angolo destro del ring, che ricambiò lo sguardo serio e preoccupato.  
«Controllato, Albè. Dobbiamo allenare movimento dei piedi e difesa.» lo avvertì Cesare.  
«Fai piano.» rincarò la dose Aureliano.  
Alberto poteva vedere chiaramente che Aureliano aveva il timore che lui avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa contro Nadia.  
Questo lo divertì quasi. Ma un secondo dopo la prese sul personale. Credeva davvero che le avrebbe potuto far del male appositamente?  
Alberto fu attento e professionale. Una volta iniziato prese il controllo dell’allenamento e iniziò a dare consigli a Nadia tanto che, per tutto l’incontro, la ragazza ebbe occhi e attenzione solo per lui.  
Era chiaro a tutti che lui l’avesse conquistata.  
«Spero de esse stato d’aiuto.» disse Alberto, alla fine, togliendosi caschetto e guantoni. Aveva acquisito un atteggiamento da flirt.  
«Tantissimo. Grazie. Sei davvero forte.»   
Alberto sorrise e fece per uscire dalle corde.  
«Ehi!» lo richiamò Nadia.  
«Venerdì io, Aureliano e Rocco stiamo pensando de andà a mangiare fuori qualcosa. Te va de venì?»  
Quella proposta arrivò come un fulmine a ciel sereno e lo colpì Alberto quanto Aureliano.  
«Me piacerebbe, davvero, ma ho promesso a Flavio ’na serata in discoteca venerdì.» rispose, sperando che questo mettesse fine alla questione.  
«Oh, sarebbe bello andare in discoteca dopo!» disse Nadia, entusiasta ma contenuta. Si voltò verso Aureliano.  
«Che ne dici?» gli chiese.  
Alberto sentì una fitta al petto, talmente forte che dovette toccarselo.  
Sentirla parlargli come una fidanzata che deve fare i piani per due lo fece star male. Aureliano forse se ne accorse, ma non disse nulla. Lo guardò e basta. Alberto lo dissimulò come un prurito al petto.  
«Sarebbe figo.» intervenne Flavio, che aveva assistito all’intero incontro.  
Alberto alzò le mani al cielo.  
«Fate come ve pare.» disse. Poi si rivolse a Flavio. «Basta che me vieni a prende tu. Vojo beve.»  
Andò a nascondersi negli spogliatoi, mentre loro organizzavano la serata.

Ci pensarono Nadia e Flavio ad organizzare tutto, tanto che Alberto venne informato del piano per la serata che lo aspettava solo il venerdì pomeriggio.  
«Sono da te alle 10. Kebab e disco! Ci sono Aureliano, Nadia e Rocco.» recitava il messaggio di Flavio.  
Alberto si passò una mano sugli occhi, immaginandosi nel cervello tutti i risvolti negativi della serata, in modo da essere preparato.  
Ma c’erano tanti scenari che non poteva neanche immaginare.  
Iniziò a prepararsi verso le nove, dopo aver passato ore a fumare e rimuginare.  
Si mise un jeans nero aderente, una t-shirt con una stampa argentata e una giacca casual ma carina. Provò a pettinarsi i capelli. Avevano iniziato ad arricciarsi sulle punte ed erano diventati abbastanza lunghi da essere legati senza fall-out.  
Sezionò il ciuffo e se lo tirò indietro, legandolo con un elastico nero che aveva avuto la decenza di comprare nel negozio cinese sotto casa. Si sistemò con le dita i capelli lasciati sciolti.  
Era parecchio che non si guardava per bene allo specchio, se non quando si lavava i denti.  
Era cambiato dai tempi di Spadino e si piaceva, così.  
Mentre si guardava si rese conto che lui era la persona con cui avrebbe passato la vita. L’unica vera costante.  
Decise che era abbastanza ed era chi era, e se Aureliano aveva deciso di non volerlo più, per colpa del suo passato, non c’era niente che lui avrebbe potuto fare.  
Quel viso era il risultato di tutto quello che aveva fatto, di quello che gli era stato fatto, ogni livido e ogni risata. E andava bene così.  
Doveva perdonarsi, era l’unico modo per andare avanti.  
Si sciacquò il viso e mise la sua crema idratante. Si infilò le scarpe e in quel momento arrivò il messaggio di Flavio.  
«Sono giù.»  
Entrò in macchina e subito Flavio, vedendolo, gli fece un fischio.  
«Andiamo a rimorchiare stasera?»  
Alberto rise. «No, vado a bere stasera. E tu farai meglio a rimanè sobrio perché hai la responsabilità de portamme a casa.» lo avvertì, con un sorriso.  
Flavio rise e mise in moto. «Prometto. Ora andiamo che c’aspettano.»

Eccola che iniziava.  
Si addentrarono dentro Roma, diretti verso zona San Lorenzo. Chissà come aveva fatto Nadia a convincere Aureliano ad andare in una discoteca di universitari. Lui le odiava, ma forse lei sapeva come prenderlo.  
Entrarono da Porta Maggiore e parcheggiarono vicino il convento, entrando nelle stradine a piedi, per raggiungere il loro kebbabaro di fiducia. Era il preferito di Flavio e non era la prima volta per lui.  
Quando svoltarono l’angolo e il negozio era solo qualche metro più in là, li vide. Rocco era già dentro ad ordinare, troppo affamato per attendere oltre. Aureliano e Nadia erano fuori.  
Lei aveva indosso una gonna jeans con calze leggere e degli anfibi neri, poi un giacchetto di pelle perfetto per la stagione. Era bella truccata come lo era struccata, quando la vedeva in palestra.  
Aureliano indossava un jeans chiaro, aderente sulle cosce e una t-shirt nera che gli evidenziava il fisico, ma rimanendo comunque morbida. A coprirlo una giacca di pelle, stile chiodo. Con il suo taglio corto e la barba folta era semplicemente bellissimo. Alberto cercò di non farci troppo caso, mentre si avvicinavano a loro.  
«Signori, buonasera.» salutò Flavio, stringendo la mano ad Aureliano e baciando due volte sulle guance Nadia.  
Fu costretto a fare lo stesso e, pateticamente, quasi rabbrividì a contatto con la mano di Aureliano.  
Flavio fece strada all’interno, raggiungendo Rocco al bancone, seguito da Nadia.  
Alberto rimase un po' dietro, accostandosi ad Aureliano mentre si mettevano in fila per entrare dalla porta.  
«Stai bene. Me piacciono i capelli così.»  
Aureliano glielo sussurrò, con gli occhi bassi.  
Alberto annuì, sorpreso, e lo guardò.   
«Grazie. Anche tu.» disse, non avendo niente di più intelligente da dire.  
Presero il kebab e mangiarono in piedi all'angolo della strada, come Aureliano non faceva da un po' di tempo. Era leggermente a disagio, Alberto lo vedeva chiaramente, ma cercava di essere partecipe e di divertirsi.   
Ogni tanto lo beccava a guardarlo, sembrava che lo stesse studiando, specialmente quando prese a parlare con Nadia della sua decisione di approfondire quello sport. Era simpatica, Nadia, gli piaceva. E capiva anche perché piaceva ad Aureliano.  
Si convinceva sempre di più che fossero una coppia perfetta, ma sentiva sempre quel dolore al petto quando lei, tra le risate, toccava l'avambraccio di Aureliano, o quando si appoggiava alle sue spalle.  
Fortunatamente Rocco aveva portato da fumare, quindi iniziò a stordirsi molto presto.  
E molto presto fece gruppo con Flavio e Rocco, lasciando i ragazzi da soli.  
Entrarono in discoteca verso mezzanotte e iniziò a bere come faceva ai vecchi tempi, quando aveva da dimenticare la sua intera vita.  
La musica era pessima, ma non gliene fregava granché. Voleva solo stordirsi.   
Ad un certo punto, sudato e ubriaco, trovò un divanetto e si lasciò andare, mentre Flavio si sedeva accanto a lui.  
Flavio era sobrio e lo seguiva come un'ombra perché si era accorto ben presto che l'amico era stato sincero all'inizio della serata: aveva intenzione di ubriacarsi e quell'intenzione aveva portato avanti.  
«Tutto a posto, Albé?»  
Alberto, confuso e con la musica nelle orecchie, annuì, ma aveva occhi solo per quello che stava succedendo in pista, a pochi metri da lui.   
Aureliano e Nadia stavano ballando come se fossero stati soli nel mondo. Aureliano sembrava a suo agio e Nadia si stava divertendo. Li stava invidiando.  
Non invidiava Nadia, che stava ballando con l'uomo di cui era innamorato, ma entrambi. Loro sì che avevano un futuro davanti. Coppie come loro avevano il mondo ai loro piedi. Certo che Aureliano avrebbe preferito una cosa come quella a una cosa come la loro. Era ovvio.   
Flavio si rese conto ben presto di quello che stava succedendo davanti a loro.   
«Wow.» disse. «Avevano ragione i ragazzi in palestra.»  
«A quanto pare.»

Alberto, verso le tre di mattina, si rifugiò all'esterno, accendendosi una sigaretta e cercando di rinsavire un po'. Non c'era alcool che bastasse a distrarlo.   
Uscì dall'ingresso laterale e si sedette sulle scale di sicurezza, stringendosi nelle spalle perché era uscito senza giacca e l’aria si era fatta particolarmente fresca per una serata di inizio maggio.  
Improvvisamente, tra i ragazzi fermi sulla porta a fumare, vide Aureliano farsi strada ed uscire.   
«Ehi.» lo chiamò, in modo da farsi vedere.   
Aureliano gli fece un cenno e salì le scale in pochi salti.   
«Ehi.» gli fece eco, sedendosi accanto a lui. Alberto si portò la sigaretta alla bocca.   
«Flavio t’ha perso. Credo che voglia andà a casa.» gli disse e Alberto annuì.   
«Finisco e vado.»  
Aureliano rimase in silenzio e fissò lo sguardo sui ragazzi che fumavano vicino a loro.   
«Anche io me ne vado tra poco.» disse. Nessuno glielo aveva chiesto, ma avrebbe detto qualsiasi cosa per rompere quel silenzio pesante.   
«Okay.»  
Alberto non sembrava intenzionato a mantenere attiva la conversazione.   
«Albè…»  
Alberto scattò in piedi. Non aveva assolutamente finito di fumare, ma il suo momento di tranquillità era appena andato a quel paese. Lanciò via la sigaretta.   
«Io vado. Ce se vede in palestra.»  
«Albé, per favore!»   
Alberto non si girò, scese le scale ed entrò di nuovo nel locale.   
Aureliano sospirò e si prese la testa fra le mani.   
«Oh, Aurelià!» alzò lo sguardo, pensando per un attimo che Alberto fosse tornato indietro, ma quella che vide fu Nadia.   
«Andiamo a casa?»  
Annuì e si alzò. Ci avrebbe riprovato più in là.

  
Flavio lo accompagnò a casa, guardandolo di tanto in tanto. Alberto era terribilmente serio e aveva paura che si stesse per sentire male.   
La testa di Alberto girava da morire, ma non stava male, era solo preoccupato per le scale che avrebbe dovuto fare da solo. E stava ancora pensando a quello che aveva visto su quella pista da ballo.   
Ormai era impresso a fuoco nel suo cervello.  
Appoggiò la testa al finestrino freddo e si sentì meglio.   
«Albé, stai bene?»   
«Sì sì Fla, grazie per stasera.»   
Flavio rise. «Nessun problema. Scusa se te so stato addosso, Aureliano m’ha ossessionato tutta la sera, che te dovevo tenè d’occhio. Quanno t’ho perso de vista pe n’attimo tra un po' me andava in panico. Ma un fumatore do lo poi trovà, se lo perdi?» chiese, ironico.   
Alberto forzò un sorriso. «Forse Aureliano se dovrebbe preoccupà più della roba sua.»  
«Eh, vedendolo stasera co Nadia lo fa, eccome!» prese a ridere, tenendo gli occhi sulla strada.  
Alberto cercò di concentrarsi sulle luci della strada che correvano veloci.  
Perché quella serata era andata meglio di quanto si era immaginato, ma si sentiva comunque così umiliato?

L’hangover fu tremendo. Il giorno dopo si svegliò che era mezzogiorno, con un mal di testa terribile e ogni muscolo del corpo che faceva male.  
Si alzò e cercò di mangiare qualcosa, ma si sentiva completamente nauseato. Quindi aprì tutte le finestre della casa, con l’intenzione di lasciare che l’aria fresca lo facesse tornare sano, e si abbandonò sul divano con un tè nero caldo.  
Ad un certo punto, a metà pomeriggio, mentre lui era alla prima ora del Signore degli Anelli, il telefono lo avvertì dell’arrivo di un messaggio di WhatsApp.  
Quando lesse il nome il suo stomaco si contrasse. Era Aureliano.  
Come stai? Hai bevuto troppo, ieri sera.   
Recitava così il messaggio. Lo fece infuriare.  
Sto bene.   
Scrisse, solamente. Poté vedere che Aureliano stava scrivendo un nuovo messaggio ancor prima di leggere la sua risposta.  
Posso passare da te?  
Scrisse Aureliano subito dopo.  
Alberto esitò, stringendo gli occhi.  
Voglio spiegarti.   
Scrisse ancora Aureliano.  
Non rispose. Per quanto avesse voglia di vederlo, sapeva che le cose non si sarebbero messe bene per lui.  
Preferiva lasciare le cose com'erano finite quel giorno. Così poteva conservare quel poco di dignità che gli era rimasta.  
Albe?  
Quel nomignolo lo fece sentire come un adolescente alla prima cotta e questo lo fece incazzare ancora di più.  
Cosa dovresti spiegarmi? Sono andato avanti e, evidentemente, lo hai fatto anche tu. Ero ubriaco, ma non troppo. Va bene così, avevi ragione tu. Non avrebbe mai funzionato.  
Inviò il messaggio e chiuse l’applicazione, lanciando il telefono dall'altra parte del divano.  
Fece ripartire il film, ma ormai non poteva più concentrarsi sulle conversazioni.  
Il telefono suonò nuovamente dopo qualche minuto e lui rimase a guardarlo, convinto che sarebbe riuscito a non guardare, a non leggere. Ma non ce la fece. Si allungò e riprese il telefono.  
Non è come sembra. Non è come pensate voi. Sto a pezzi, ho bisogno di parlare con te. Per favore.  
Alberto dovette fare una scelta, in pochi minuti.  
Doveva pensare a sé, oppure correre da lui, come avrebbe voluto fare.  
Ma si era fatto una promessa. Si era promesso di prendersi cura di sé, si era promesso di volersi bene e di smettere di mettersi in situazioni autodistruttive.  
Non posso aiutarti. Mi dispiace.  
Scrisse, inviò e spense il telefono.

  
Il telefono rimase spento, ma mantenere la promessa fatta a se stesso era difficile.   
Passò la serata a bere e a fumare, tanto che riuscì tranquillamente a battere l’hangover con la promessa di un altro hangover. Avrebbe lasciato il resto al giorno dopo.  
Finì di vedere il film, giocò un po' alla Playstation e mise un po' di musica, girovagando per casa come un’anima in pena. Dal soggiorno alla cucina, al bagno, di nuovo in cucina, di nuovo in soggiorno.  
Alle dieci era a letto, il telefono ancora spento e abbandonato sul divano.  
Aveva fatto di tutto per distrarsi, ma la testa era ancora su Aureliano Adami e si chiese se questo sarebbe mai cambiato.

Il giorno dopo si svegliò con un animo diverso. Mentre era lì, con gli occhi aperti e un brutto mal di testa, a guardare il soffitto, si disse che le cose dovevano cambiare. Non da lunedì, ma da subito.  
Si alzò, fece colazione, prese un’aspirina, si fece una doccia e si vestì. Non indossava altro che non fosse il pigiama da quasi due giorni.   
Si rifece il letto e iniziò il cambio di stagione. In realtà non aveva molti vestiti da cambiare, ma comunque mise nei cassetti i maglioni invernali più pesanti e appese alle grucce t-shirt e camicie, per evitare di doverle sempre stirare.  
Quando era ancora a casa spendeva moltissimi soldi per vestirsi e quando era andato via aveva portato con sé il minimo indispensabile. Aveva comprato altro da quel giorno, ma non aveva mai eguagliato i numeri raggiunti in passato. L’aveva sempre immaginato che fosse solo un modo per riempire il vuoto, non c’era certo bisogno che fosse un terapista o un post sui social a farglielo capire.  
Macchine, gioielli, vestiti. Non si era mai preso la briga di calcolare quanto spendesse al mese perché non gli importava e non aveva bisogno di tener cassa.  
Nonostante questo, quando andò via, aveva abbastanza soldi per comprarsi una casa al centro di Roma.   
Non lo fece, comunque.   
Si prese quell’appartamentino da single, resistette alla tentazione di prendersi un gatto e si trovò il lavoro. I soldi erano ancora nascosti in casa.   
Mentre guardava quell’armadio si rese conto che, forse, era ora di rimpinguare un po' il suo guardaroba.  
Forse, stava ancora una volta riempiendo un vuoto.

Dopo aver pranzato si mise in macchina e si avviò al Centro Commerciale dell’Eur e prese a camminare tra i negozi.   
Aveva sempre dedicato molta cura al suo modo di vestirsi, ma da quando si era voluto spogliare della sua identità pregressa, non si era preso il tempo di costruirsi un nuovo stile personale.  
Ora, si disse, hai tutto il tempo di sperimentare.  
Provò magliette che non avrebbe mai preso prima. Jeans skinny che sarebbero sembrati troppo gay dalla sua famiglia. Prese giacchetti di mezza stagione e indumenti per l’estate. Comprò anche un costume. Era il primo costume che comprava in tutta la sua vita.  
Spese un bel po' per un paio di sneaker di marca, che erano sempre state la sua fissa.  
Comprò anche qualcosa di nuovo per la palestra.  
Quando andò per leggere l’ora si rese conto di aver dimenticato il telefono a casa, quindi, non avendo un orologio da polso, dovette chiedere l’orario ad un passante.   
Erano quasi le sette di sera. Era assolutamente vero che nei centri commerciali si perdeva il senso del tempo.  
Quindi si sbrigò ad andare a comprare al supermercato qualcosa per la cena e si avviò verso casa.  
Mentre guidava si sentiva bene. Forse gli aveva fatto bene allontanarsi da casa, dal suo telefono, dalla solitudine, dalla noia. Aveva fumato pochissimo, quel giorno. Chissà, magari poteva provare a smettere.  
Tutti i buoni propositi caddero come foglie in autunno quando, raccolte le sue varie buste di acquisti e della spesa con una certa difficoltà, si avviò sul marciapiede che portava al suo appartamento e, ad un certo punto, lo vide. C’era Aureliano, appoggiato accanto al suo portone, con un piede al muro e l’altro a fare perno a terra; stava guardando il telefono.  
Per un attimo Alberto pensò di tornare indietro, notato che il ragazzo non l’aveva ancora visto; poteva prendere la macchina, andare a mangiare da qualche parte e sperare che, per il suo ritorno, lui se ne fosse andato.  
Ma che senso avrebbe avuto, rifiutarsi di parlare con Aureliano per mantenere la sua dignità, per poi scappare in modo così vigliacco davanti al confronto? No, non sarebbe scappato. Gli avrebbe chiesto di andarsene e avrebbe riguadagnato la tranquillità della sua serata.

Camminò con decisione tanto che, ad un certo punto, Aureliano alzò lo sguardo e, vedendolo, si drizzò.  
«Ciao.» gli disse, esitante. Era nervoso, Alberto questo lo poteva vedere chiaramente.  
«Ho provato a chiamatte tutto il giorno. Hai il telefono spento.»  
Alberto arrivò davanti a lui e posò a terra le buste che portava con la mano destra, per poter prendere le chiavi dalla tasca.   
«Lo so. Che ci fai qua?» gli chiese, parlandogli come se fosse un vicino di casa con cui fare chiacchiere il tempo di aprire il portone e andare ognuno a casa sua.  
«Lo sai. So giorni che cerco de parlatte.» rispose Aureliano, stranito dall’intera situazione.  
Alberto finalmente si fermò, con le chiavi in mano, e lo guardò.  
«Io non vojo parlà co te. Pensavo se fosse capito.» gli disse, guardandolo negli occhi. Non sapeva neanche come ci stava riuscendo, a comportarsi in modo così freddo con lui. Ma l’importante era uscirne vivi.  
Aureliano sospirò. «Te posso dà ’na mano con le buste?» gli chiese.  
Alberto strinse gli occhi per un attimo, poi infilò la chiave nella toppa e aprì il portone. «Vai a casa, Aurelià.»  
Raccolse da terra le buste e si avviò su per le scale. Aureliano non permise alla porta di chiudersi, quindi entrò nell’edificio e iniziò a salire le scale dietro di lui.  
«Me dispiace pe l’altra sera. So stato una merda. Non avrei dovuto… non davanti a te.»   
Alberto, che camminava velocemente, ad un certo punto perse due buste. Aureliano gliele raccolse prima che lui potesse far qualcosa.  
Alberto si fermò e lo guardò da due scalini di vantaggio. «Non c’ho bisogno delle tue scuse. È la tua vita. Fai quello che te pare.» gli disse, cercando di mantenersi calmo. «Me ridai le buste?» chiese poi allungando la mano.  
Aureliano sospirò e lo guardò, grave. «L’ho baciata, l’altra sera.» disse e per Alberto fu come ricevere un colpo alla bocca dello stomaco. Gli girò le spalle, cercando di non piangere.  
«Dio, perché me lo dici?» riprese a salire le scale velocemente, ma Aureliano era dietro di lui.  
«Perché solo adesso ho capito che io nun ce posso sta co lei. Nun posso sta co nessuno che non sia tu.»  
Alberto, arrivato all’ultimo scalino, a pochi passi dalla porta del suo appartamento, si fermò come congelato.  
Si voltò, lentamente, a guardare l’uomo con il fiatone pochi scalini sotto di lui, con le sue buste in mano.  
Non disse niente, il che convince Aureliano a continuare.  
«So settimane che te penso in continuazione. Ero abituato ad averti nella mia vita, e poi te ne sei andato…»  
«Non è stata una scelta mia.» lo ribeccò Alberto.  
Aureliano chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, frustrato, incapace di mettere in parole quello che provava.   
«Lo so, lo so. È stata ’na decisione mia e me ne pento ogni giorno. Io… me manchi, Albè. Io nun ce vojo sta senza de te.»  
Alberto cercò di pensare, cercò davvero di comportarsi in modo ragionevole, di non farsi prendere dalle innumerevoli emozioni che provava in quel momento. Rabbia, delusione, confusione, amore, odio.  
Per prendersi un po' di tempo andò ad aprire la porta di casa e, per un attimo, Aureliano pensò che lo avrebbe chiuso fuori, ma vide ben presto Alberto lasciare la porta aperta per lui.  
Alberto accese le luci e lasciò le buste della spesa e dello shopping sul tavolo; Aureliano lasciò le sue all’ingresso.  
«Hai capito quello che t’ho detto?» gli chiese, quando vide Alberto rimanere immobile al centro della sala.  
«Sì, ho capito quello che m’hai detto.» annuì Alberto, girandosi finalmente per guardarlo.  
«È tutto il resto che non capisco. Sei stato tu a dimme che nun c’era speranza pe noi. Tu m’hai lasciato. E la situazione nun è cambiata, Aurelià. Io so sempre lo zingaro criminale.»  
Aureliano scosse la testa e si avvicinò a lui in pochi passi; voleva toccarlo, voleva abbracciarlo, ma si limitò a prenderlo per le spalle. «No, io… ero spaventato. Tu sei l’Alberto che ho conosciuto in questi mesi e le ultime settimane senza di te so state n’inferno.»  
Alberto abbassò la testa, due ciuffi di capelli gli coprirono il viso. Scosse la testa.  
«No, invece. Avevi ragione. L’istinto di sopravvivenza t’ha detto de scappà da me, e aveva ragione. Tu… devi provacce davvero con Nadia. Te ce devi impegnà. C’hai ’na cosa bella, Aurelià.»  
Aureliano aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso. Perché diceva quelle cose? Perché lo stava spingendo nelle braccia di un’altra persona? Era vero quello che aveva detto in quel messaggio? Anche Alberto era andato avanti?  
«T’ho appena detto che vojo sta co te, Albè. Che cazzo dici?»  
Alberto si divincolò dalla sua presa e andò a prendere uno spinello dal suo scrigno sul tavolino; se lo accese e soffiò fuori il fumo. L’aria prese l’odore dell’erba.  
«Perché tu sei fortunato. Tu e lei… siete praticamente il Re e la Regina del ballo! Siete perfetti! Io e te… nun c’ha futuro.» disse, gesticolando, e guardandolo fisso. Sembrava che stesse per avere un crollo.  
Il fatto era che Alberto ci credeva davvero in quello che stava dicendo.  
«Tu poi esse felice, Aurelià.»  
Aureliano lo guardò come se lo vedesse per la prima volta. Una luce si era appena accesa nel suo cervello, illuminandolo.  
«Come Adriano.» disse, sottovoce, tanto che Alberto lo sentì a malapena.  
Aveva ricordato, come un flash, quella conversazione che avevano avuto al tavolino del pub, dopo che Adriano aveva fatto la sua ricomparsa nella vita di Alberto.  
Lui aveva potuto sposarsi, aveva avuto la sua chance nella vita perché, per puro caso, gli piacevano anche le donne.  
Era questo che era, Aureliano? Fortunato? Perché poteva scegliere in che squadra giocare e, ovviamente, scegliere la squadra vincente?   
Aureliano era nuovo, in quel mondo, ma sapeva che non era così che si sceglie la persona che si vuole accanto. Alberto era entrato nella sua vita in punta di piedi e, era vero, l’aveva scossa come un terremoto. Ma la sua vita, prima di lui, era stata così statica che a volte si chiedeva se i giorni stessero davvero passando.   
La paura di perdere il controllo, la paura di tornare a quei momenti in cui avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per la serenità di mente, lo aveva bloccato per così tante cose. Ma Alberto non era una cosa da temere.   
Alberto strinse gli occhi, mentre lo spinello si spegneva tra le sue dita.  
«Fatte un favore, Aurelià… vai da lei.»  
Un moto di rabbia si impossessò di Aureliano, che in un attimo gli fu addosso.  
«Quante cazzo di volte devo dirtelo ancora, eh? Io non sono come lui!»  
Lo prese per le spalle e lo baciò. Non gli importava se Alberto volesse o meno, non gli importava se pensasse che lui dovesse stare con Nadia, né che volesse stare da solo. Loro due dovevano stare insieme, era stato scritto. Tutto quello che era accaduto, li aveva portati a quel momento e sarebbe stato da stupidi scappare per paura.  
Alberto non oppose resistenza, si abbandonò contro il corpo di Aureliano, che lo abbracciò e lo sostenne.   
Era esausto. Ricambiò il bacio, stringendo in un pugno la stoffa della sua felpa.  
Alberto mise fine al bacio e appoggiò la fronte alla sua. Aveva il respiro pesante.  
Aureliano gli portò una mano sulla nuca, in modo da indirizzare il suo sguardo verso di lui.  
«Albe.» sussurrò.  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa. «Se nun sei sicuro de quello che fai, fermate, Aurelià. Così me dai il colpo de grazia.»  
«Vojo sta co te. Non c’ho mai avuto intenzione de fatte male.» si prese un attimo, per guardarlo in quegli occhi belli e disperati.  
«Io ti amo.»  
Alberto strinse forte le palpebre, a quelle parole.   
«So in grado de superà tutto, se questo significa ’sta co te.»  
Qualcosa si era sciolto, nella testa di Aureliano.   
Era come se avesse sempre vissuto in cima ad una diga, tenendola chiusa, manualmente, dall’alto, senza mai scendere. Adesso, invece, aveva sbloccato gli ingranaggi e l’acqua aveva iniziato a scorrere, forte e libera, come richiesto dalla natura.  
«Anche tu sei innamorato de me. Lo so. Lo sento. Devi solo dì ’na parola e ricominciamo tutto da capo.»  
Alberto alzò lo sguardo su di lui, sui suoi occhi azzurri che ora erano rossi e lucidi.  
«Che parola voi sentì?»

  
Quando la sveglia lo scosse, la mattina successiva, Alberto ci mise qualche attimo a ricordarsi quello che era successo. L’indizio principale era Aureliano, addormentato accanto a lui, con un braccio sul suo stomaco.  
Sembrava sereno, quindi cercò di liberarsi dalla sua presa senza svegliarlo, e andare in bagno per iniziare la sua giornata. Doveva andare a lavoro e decise che lo avrebbe svegliato prima di andarsene.  
Si vestì, poi andò in cucina a fare il caffè e tirare fuori i biscotti per la colazione, in modo che Aureliano avrebbe trovato tutto facilmente.   
Non fu necessario perché, non percependo più la presenza di Alberto accanto a sé, Aureliano si svegliò e lo raggiunse in cucina.  
«Buongiorno.» gli disse, con voce roca e sfregandosi gli occhi arrossati dal sonno. Era ancora vestito come la sera prima. Si avvicinò a lui e, con un sorriso, gli circondò la vita con le braccia.  
«Volevi andà via in silenzio?» gli chiese.  
Alberto scosse la testa «Volevo solo fatte dormì n’altro po'.»  
La verità era nel mezzo.   
Averlo accanto, in quel modo; essere tornati insieme, avrebbe dovuto renderlo la persona più felice al mondo.  
Non sapeva neanche dire a se stesso quanto amasse quell’uomo e certamente non era riuscito a dirlo neanche a lui. Aureliano, invece, era stato chiaro.  
Lo aveva ripetuto più volte, la sera prima, quando si erano messi a letto e avevano continuato a parlare.  
Aureliano lo guardò.  
«Lo so che nun è passata. Lo posso sentire. Sei rigido ogni volta che me avvicino.» lo disse, improvvisamente, con uno sguardo triste.  
«Non lo faccio a posta.» rispose Alberto, sinceramente.   
Provava un senso di tristezza e di terrore che non riusciva a spiegarsi. O forse sì.   
Aveva paura che, un giorno, Aureliano si sarebbe svegliato e si sarebbe reso conto di aver preso la decisione sbagliata. O forse, un giorno, Spadino sarebbe riuscito fuori per qualche motivo, e Aureliano si sarebbe reso conto che quella parte di lui ci sarebbe sempre stata, nonostante la sua volontà di “passarci oltre”.   
Forse era solo rancore, per quello che aveva passato nell’ultimo mese. Forse il rifiuto che aveva ricevuto era ancora lì, sotto la sua pelle, insieme a tutti gli altri.  
Aureliano annuì, continuando a tenerlo stretto. «Lo so. Però lo fai quindi… parlame. Vorrei leggerti nella testa, ma nun posso.»  
Alberto si liberò della sua presta. «Devo andà a lavoro. Chiudi la porta a chiave. Ce n’è un paio di riserva all’ingresso. Se vedemo dopo.» disse, velocemente.   
Prese la sua giacca, lasciando anche la sua borsa frigo in cui teneva acqua e qualche stuzzichino per la giornata, e lasciò la casa.

  
Il giorno dopo, Alberto tornò a casa dal lavoro per farsi una doccia e aspettare che Aureliano finisse la sua lezione con i ragazzi.  
Si diresse a casa sua solo verso le sei del pomeriggio e lo trovò seduto al tavolo del soggiorno, sommerso dalle carte.  
«Che fai?» gli chiese Alberto, dopo essersi preso il bacio di saluto e averlo seguito in casa.  
«Mi stanno arrivando le prenotazioni pe ’ste estate. E sto ricordando gli ordini ai fornitori, che non si sa mai.» disse, ma tornò al tavolo solo per raccogliere tutto in un faldone grigio e dedicare tutta la sua attenzione al ragazzo.  
«Te va un caffè? Ho dei biscotti, nella dispensa. Quelli toscani.» precisò indicando il mobile che Alberto conosceva, poi iniziò a preparare la moka.  
Alberto prese i biscotti, dei tozzetti al pistacchio, e lì porto sull'isola della cucina. Rimase lì, in piedi, a guardarlo muoversi per la cucina. Sembrava sereno.  
Aureliano accese il fuoco e si girò verso di lui, appoggiandosi al piano dell'isola.  
«Ho pranzato co Nadia, oggi.» disse, come un fulmine al ciel sereno e Alberto sentì il suo stomaco contrarsi. Ingoiò la saliva.  
«Iniziamo bene...» commentò, a mezza voce.  
«Me fai raccontà prima de parlà?» gli chiese Aureliano, retorico.  
Alberto alzò le mani «È che inizi sempre co ste frasi de merda. ‘Ho pranzato con Nadia’, ‘ho baciato Nadia’, ‘ho scopato co Nadia’» gli fece il verso.  
«Io non ho mai scopato con Nadia, Albé.» lo ribeccò Aureliano, serio.  
«Era per dire.» buttò lì Alberto, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
Si sentiva un mastermind.  
«Hai finito?» gli chiese Aureliano, guardandolo con le braccia incrociate.  
Alberto gli fece un gesto con la mano, per dargli il via libera al racconto.  
«Ho pranzato con Nadia oggi e... le ho detto tutto. Di noi, intendo. Prima che dici qualcosa, lo so, l'ho letto su internet che non se dovrebbe fa sta cosa. Cioè, non avrei dovuto dirle anche di te ma... volevo spiegarle tutto. Alla fine nun me so comportato benissimo con lei.»  
Alberto era completamente scioccato. Non perché Aureliano avesse detto a Nadia di loro, ma perché, nel giro di 24 ore, era andato da una ragazza che conosceva da neanche un mese e si era aperto a lei con una semplicità che lo lasciava sconvolto, ogni volta.  
«Aspè, famme capi. Cosa le hai detto, esattamente?»  
«Le ho detto che avevamo una storia, che era finita per colpa mia e che... quando t’ho rivisto ho capito che nun ce potevo sta senza de te. E me so scusato, ovviamente. Perché ho pensato de poté andà avanti con lei, ma sono stato un egoista.» raccontò Aureliano, con nonchalance, mentre l'odore di caffè iniziava ad invadere l'aria.  
«E lei?»  
«È rimasta un po' scioccata, all'inizio. Perché io ‘non sembro gay’, ma è stata comprensiva. E, non preoccuparti, ha detto che non dirà niente a nessuno, soprattutto in palestra.»  
«Non sembri gay perché non sei gay. Io sono gay. Tu sei bisessuale, inizia ad imparare la terminologia.» puntualizzò Alberto, girando intorno all'isola per arrivare alla cucina. Spense il fuoco e tirò fuori lo zucchero di canna, per dolcificante il caffè.  
«Non me importa che cosa sono e che cosa non sono.»  
Aureliano lo sentì sospirare.  
«Possiamo fidarci, Albè. Me lo sento.» gli disse.  
Alberto fece spallucce «Che me possono fa, quelli della palestra, che nun m’è già stato fatto?»  
«Non te succederà niente, non finché ce sto io.» Aureliano gli circondò la vita con le braccia e appoggiò il mento sulla sua spalla, mentre Alberto versava il caffè in due tazzine.  
Alberto si girò, per guardarlo, sorpreso. Si sentiva spossato.   
«Non hai paura di avere delle conseguenze? Cesare, Antonio, tutti l'altri... come fai a sta così tranquillo?»  
Aureliano fece spallucce e lo lasciò libero, poi si allontanò, per prendere un po' di latte dal frigorifero.  
«Semplicemente non mi interessa. Se mio...» si interruppe, mentre richiudeva il frigo. Rimase un attimo congelato così, con il brik di latte in mano. Poi alzò lo sguardo su di lui.  
«Se mio padre fosse vivo, Albé, sta cosa nun sarebbe mai successa. Non t’avrei mai baciato, non te amerei come faccio adesso. O forse sì, però… se mio padre fosse vivo ti odierei e forse sarei davvero come Adriano.»  
«Ma non è quello il caso. Mio padre è morto, io sono in terapia e tu sei la cosa più bella che mi sia mai capitata. E sono pronto ad accettarla, adesso. Con tutti i pro e i contro. E se tra i contro c’è anche qualche conseguenza nel lavoro e con gli amici... va bene, non mi spaventa.»  
Alberto lo guardò fisso, mentre Aureliano si riattivava e macchiava con il latte il suo caffè.  
Non lo sapeva neanche, che Aureliano fosse in terapia. Ma aveva senso, spiegava tante cose di lui, cose di cui si era innamorato fin dall'inizio. Cose che aveva avuto paura di rovinare, con la sua presenza, con il suo passato e con i suoi atteggiamenti tossici.  
«Io, invece?» chiese Alberto, sottovoce.  
Aureliano lo guardò, bevendo un goccio di caffè. «Tu cosa?»  
«Non hai paura che io rovini tutto? Il tuo equilibrio, la tua pace. Tutto quello per cui hai lavorato. Me lo hai detto, quando m’hai lasciato... m’hai detto che non potevi permettermi di mandare a puttane la tua vita.»  
Aureliano sospirò.  
«M’hai terrorizzato, fin dall’inizio, ma non posso vive nella paura de tornà indietro. Non sarebbe più preservare il mio equilibrio, sarebbe rimanè immobile. E io non voglio rimanè immobile.»  
Alberto lo guardò, serio e silenzioso.   
Aureliano mise via la tazzina.   
«Oh…» attirò la sua attenzione «Me dispiace per quello che ho detto e quello che ho fatto. Posso solo immaginà quello che hai passato le scorse settimane. Non me aspetto che lo superi così, senza difficoltà. Aspetterò tutto il tempo necessario.»  
Alberto sbuffò «Smettila. Io t’ho fatto quasi ammazzà.»  
Aureliano scosse la testa e gli prese una mano tra le sue «È stato Adriano, non tu. M’avevi promesso che avresti risolto la situazione e io non t’ho creduto. Ma lo hai fatto.»  
«Spadino ha risolto la questione. Ho tirato fuori il mio cortello, così ho risolto la questione. Con le minacce e la rabbia e l'aggressività. Questa è la persona che vuoi accanto?»  
«Voglio stare con la persona che voi essere, non quella che eri. E voglio sta co ’na persona che vole sta co me. Che è sicura de quello che prova. Tu ce voi sta co me?»  
Quella domanda lo prese di sorpresa. Annuì, lentamente. Perché era ovvio, era ovvio che volesse stare con lui.  
«Certo. Dal primo momento.»  
«Allora dimentichiamo tutto. Mettiamoci tutto alle spalle e ricominciamo da capo. Che ne dici?»  
Alberto annuì, ormai senza forze. Si lasciò togliere la tazzina di caffè dalle mani, e si lasciò portare in camera da letto.   
Non glielo aveva ancora detto, che lo amava. E quelle parole semplicemente non riuscivano ad uscire dalla sua bocca. Sentire il peso di Aureliano su di lui, sentire la sua bocca su di lui, lo faceva sentire come se stesse levitando su quel letto, ma c’era sempre quella vocina nella sua testa che diceva: “Se ne accorgerà, ci ripenserà e sarai di nuovo solo.”

  
Nei giorni successivi Alberto poté vedere come la routine di Aureliano, alle porte di maggio, stesse cambiando.  
Gli allenamenti extra alla palestra Giglio erano diventati quasi inesistenti, o limitati al venerdì sera, e la sua giornata era divisa tra le lezioni, lo stabilimento e il tavolo della sua cucina dove imperava indisturbato il pc, la sua agenda e un mucchio di documenti.  
Alberto andava a lavorare, continuava il suo allenamento e, spesso, si trovava a farsi la doccia da lui, rubando vestiti qui e lì. Si era abituato a mettersi sul divano, con la tv accesa a volume basso, e a guardarlo lavorare.  
Poteva vedere il suo stress aumentare, giorno dopo giorno, ma sapeva che una volta iniziata la stagione, una volta avviata la macchina, lei avrebbe continuato per la sua strada e lo avrebbe portato con sé.  
Gli diede spazio e, per poter stare con lui, svilupparono una routine molto presto.   
Dopo un paio di giorni si era reso conto che, se lui non avesse cucinato qualcosa per entrambi, Aureliano sarebbe andato avanti a pizza d’asporto, cinese e toast prosciutto e formaggio nel tostapane.  
Quindi Alberto cucinava qualcosa per cena, Aureliano apparecchiava nell’angolo del tavolo non coperto da documenti e mangiavano insieme.   
Quando arrivava il venerdì, poi, Alberto rimaneva a dormire, perché l’idea di svegliarsi con il rumore del mare che sbatteva sugli scogli e con Aureliano accanto era la cosa più bella che potesse immaginare.

  
Ed era così che erano arrivati al secondo weekend di maggio.   
Quando Aureliano lesse quella lettera Alberto era ancora nel suo letto, mezzo addormentato, dopo un riposino pomeridiano post pranzo.  
Aureliano si era messo per un po' accanto a lui, sotto sua richiesta, ma quando aveva sentito il respiro costante e rilassato di Alberto si era alzato ed era tornato alle sue scartoffie.  
Le prenotazioni per la stagione estiva stavano iniziando ad arrivare, per telefono e per email, quindi lui era lì a compilare con attenzione i moduli e a confermare le ricezione di soldi.  
Stava andando tutto bene quando si rese conto di un mucchietto di posta lasciata distrattamente sul tavolo. L'aveva portata dentro lui quando era tornato a casa, ma poi l'aveva completamente dimenticata.  
Smistò da parte un paio di bollette e, tra una pubblicità e l'altra, riconobbe il logo del Ministero delle Infrastrutture e dei Trasporti.  
Si ricordò, improvvisamente, dei controlli che aveva subito allo stabilimento quasi tre settimane prima.   
Tutta la questione di Alberto lo aveva completamente distratto dagli affari burocratici. Ma ecco che c'era quella lettera a ricordargli tutto. Senza darsi il tempo di farsi venire l’ansia da anticipazione, aprì la busta in modo barbaro e lesse il contenuto.  
La batosta arrivò forte e chiara dalla seconda riga.  
Il sistema a gas della piccola cucina dietro il bar, al suo stabilimento balneare, era fuori norma a causa di nuove leggi uscite negli ultimi mesi. Doveva metterle a norma velocemente, se voleva anche solo pensare di aprire a giugno.  
Per quanto fossero arrivati diversi acconti delle prenotazioni non sarebbe mai riuscito a coprire le spese di adeguamento.  
La parte razionale del suo cervello, quella che non stava, lentamente, perdendo il controllo, gli disse che ancora non sapeva quando sarebbe costato.   
Certo, farlo fare in tempi così brevi sarebbe costato di più. Sarebbe costato un sacco anche dover ridare i soldi indietro in caso di non conclusione dei lavori.   
Mentre guardava il foglio Excel dove vedeva in bella mostra tutte le sue prenotazioni, gli si iniziò ad annebbiare la vista. Prese a sudare freddo, mentre brividi gli scorrevano dietro la schiena coperta solo da una t-shirt leggera.  
Lo sentì arrivare, perché lo conosceva troppo bene.  
Si alzò di scatto, facendo strisciare la sedia per terra.  
A peggiorare la situazione c'era la consapevolezza di non essere solo in casa. Poteva solo sperare che Alberto stesse ancora dormendo, cullato dal rumore del mare.  
Per evitare ogni inconveniente corse per il corridoio, passò in fretta davanti alla porta aperta della sua camera, senza fermarsi a guardare all'interno, e raggiunse il bagno, chiudendosi dentro con la chiave.  
Alberto, che era nel dormiveglia, era stato risvegliato dal rumore della sedia che grattava sul pavimento, quindi lo aveva visto sfrecciare per il corridoio.  
«Aurelià?» lo chiamò, con tono troppo basso e roco affinché il padrone di casa lo potesse sentire.  
Aureliano, chiuso in bagno, aveva le mani strette intorno al bordo freddo del lavandino in marmo e stava cercando di ritrovare il controllo.  
Si guardò allo specchio e si odiò, per esserci ricascato. Le sue pupille erano dilatate e il contorno dei suoi occhi era rosso fuoco.  
Il petto iniziò a fargli male, solo così si accorse che stava respirando troppo velocemente, con respiri corti e costanti.  
Aprì l'acqua fredda e lasciò i polsi sotto la corrente.  
Calmo, calmo, è tutto okay.  
Niente però stava funzionando e tutto peggiorò quando sentì il bussare alla porta.  
«Aurelià, tutto bene?»  
Disse la voce di Alberto dietro la porta.  
«S-sì.» provò a dire, ma la voce si ruppe. Si schiarì la gola e riprovò.  
«Sì Albé, sto bene. Damme n’attimo.»  
«Sì, certo.» Alberto si allontanò dalla porta, per lasciargli un po' di privacy, ma non era per niente convinto.  
Aureliano credeva di essersene liberato così, in modo che potesse riprendersi ed uscire da quel bagno come se niente fosse successo.  
Gli attacchi di panico erano orribili, ma era ancora più brutto avere qualcuno che ami lì a guardarti cadere a pezzi.  
Chiuse l'acqua e si sedette a terra, appoggiandosi alla muratura della vasca. Si rannicchiò e nascose la faccia tra le ginocchia. Lacrime iniziarono ad uscire dai suoi occhi. Erano conseguenze del suo tenere gli occhi spalancati.  
Il petto faceva male ogni secondo di più e la sensazione costante di stare per soffocare lo portava ad aprire la bocca e a respirare con ancora più disperazione.  
«Aurelià.» sentì improvvisamente. La sua voce lo fece saltare. Non era andato via.  
«Albé, vattene.» rispose ruvido.  
Si sentì uno schifo per quello e questo peggiorò il suo stato d'animo. Gli si iniziò ad appannare la vista e si strofinò gli occhi con i palmi.   
Alberto non rispose per qualche secondo.  
«Aurelià, c’è qualcosa che non va. Sento il tuo respiro attraverso la porta.» la sua voce era preoccupata.  
Aureliano non rispose, non perché non volesse, ma perché alla sola idea di parlare perdeva forze. Il sapere Alberto lì fuori, invece di farlo stare meglio, peggiorò la situazione.  
Il silenzio non fece altro che accentuare la sua preoccupazione.  
«Famme entrà, Aurelià, o te giuro che butto giù la porta!» esclamò.  
«Non puoi lasciamme n’attimo solo?!» esclamò a quel punto Aureliano, perdendo ancora più fiato.  
Alberto non rispose immediatamente. «Rimango qua dietro.» gli disse, poi. Non voleva violare la sua privacy, ma in nessun modo se ne sarebbe andato da dietro quella porta.  
Aureliano strinse forte gli occhi, e si alzò dal pavimento, quando bastava per arrivare alla chiave e girarla nel senso opposto, dando la possibilità ad Alberto di aprire la porta e cercarlo con lo sguardo.  
Lo trovò a terra, con la schiena contro la vasca.  
Era tremendamente pallido, fatta eccezione per la zona degli occhi, arrossata. Gli occhi erano infiammati e umidi.  
Aureliano se li asciugò con il dorso della mano sotto gli occhi di Alberto, che lo guardava preoccupato.  
«Ehi, che succede?» gli chiese – la sua voce era molto più pacata, adesso – mettendoli una mano sul ginocchio piegato, per sedersi accanto a lui. Il pavimento era freddo.  
Aureliano non riusciva a parlare, solo a guardarlo, ma si rese conto che concentrare la sua attenzione sul suo ragazzo gli aveva permesso di riprendere un minimo di controllo della sua respirazione.  
«Così me fai preoccupà. Te s’è abbassata la pressione?»  
Ad Aureliano venne da ridere, ma non riuscì a fare neanche quello. Sentiva freddo.   
«Sto bene.» tirò fuori a fatica. «Ora sto bene. Me sto a morì de freddo.»  
Alberto non si fece dire altro, lo abbracciò, sfregando le mani sulle sue braccia le mani, col tentativo di creare calore.  
Appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e lo strinse ancora.  
«C’è qualcosa che nun m’hai detto? Riguardo la tua salute?» chiese Alberto.  
Non c'era rabbia, accusa o recriminazione nel suo tono. Voleva solo sapere.   
Aureliano sospirò, ma si strinse a lui.   
«Non succedeva da un po’» disse, sottovoce. Era vero. L'ultimo attacco lo aveva avuto più di un anno prima.   
«Cos’era?»   
«Attacchi d'ansia.» rispose Aureliano, mettendoli un braccio dietro la schiena e accarezzandogli i capelli. Stese le gambe davanti a lui. Si sentiva esausto, persino gli occhi gli si stavano chiudendo, ma ogni volta che passava le dita nei suoi capelli poteva sentire la mente rischiararsi.  
In episodi ben più gravi di quello, aveva avuto la sensazione che una nebbia scura gli invadesse la mente, impedendogli di pensare e ragionare. Aveva sempre avuto paura, quando la sua testa non rispondeva, di fare qualcosa di orribile a se stesso. Ma la sua terapista glielo diceva sempre, per tranquillizzarlo, che era il panico a farglielo credere, a fargli credere che se si fosse lasciato prendere dall’irrazionalità, avrebbe causato danni irreparabili. Questo, ovviamente, lo faceva stare ancora peggio, come un terribile loop.   
Alberto annuì, alla sua breve spiegazione, ma non disse niente per qualche lungo secondo, continuò solo a tenerlo stretto, abbandonandosi al suo odore.   
«Te capitano spesso?»  
«Era da un po’ che non succedeva.»   
«Mmh...» annuì ancora Alberto, prendendosi un attimo di tempo per pensare.   
«É colpa mia? Se so ricominciati? Cioè, dell'intera situazione?» riuscì a chiedere, finalmente, la domanda che gli girava in testa.  
Il famoso equilibrio di Aureliano stava vacillando per colpa sua?   
Aureliano scosse energicamente la testa e appoggiò la guancia alla somma della sua testa.   
«No, amore, non è colpa tua. Tu non c’entri niente.» gli rispose Aureliano. Alberto cerco di non morire, quando sentì il modo in cui lo aveva chiamato. Nella situazione in cui si trovava, ogni dimostrazione d'amore da parte di Aureliano lo faceva sentire al settimo cielo.   
«Okay...» disse, esitante nel proseguire le sue domande. Se avesse spinto troppo forse Aureliano non avrebbe fatto altro che chiudersi in se stesso.   
«È successo qualcosa che non so? Magari te posso aiutà...»  
Sentì il ragazzo sospirare pesantemente, poi iniziare a muoversi per sciogliersi dal loro abbraccio ed alzarsi.   
«Aspé, non me lo devi dì per forza...» provò Alberto, ma Aureliano gli fece segno di alzarsi.   
«Te faccio legge. Magari evito di impanicarmi un'altra volta se non sono solo.»  
Alberto lo guardò con le sopracciglia aggrottate, ma afferrò la mano che Aureliano gli porgeva e si alzò senza dire nulla.  
In silenzio lo seguì fuori dal bagno e fino al tavolo del soggiorno, da dove Aureliano prese quel foglio e glielo passò senza neanche guardarlo.   
Alberto lo guardò, leggermente confuso, poi prese il foglio e iniziò a leggerlo.   
Aureliano si distrasse, girando la testa, perché non poteva reggere nessuna delle espressioni facciali di Alberto e ogni secondo che lui ci metteva a leggere l'intero testo era una tortura per lui.   
Alberto ad un certo punto Sospirò, segnale che aveva finito di leggere.   
«Okay.» disse. Per un attimo Aureliano pensò che non avesse compreso la gravità della situazione. Effettivamente, Alberto che ne poteva sapere di quanto quell'adeguamento avrebbe pesato sulle sue finanze. Cosa poteva saperne di che cosa significasse per lui quella situazione.  
Ma poi Alberto disse: «Okay. Che vuoi fare a riguardo? Dimme tutto quello che c’è da fare e lo facciamo.»  
Non lo diceva con tono superficiale, come se stesse parlando di un problema da poco. Lo diceva con serietà, con un’espressione preoccupata ma determinata.  
Voleva sapere qual era il piano, voleva sapere come aiutarlo.  
Ad Aureliano venne da sorridere, un sorriso frustrato.   
«Che cosa voglio fare a riguardo? Lo vorrei sapere anche io.»  
Alberto annuì, determinato e si sedette alla sedia. «Va bene. Siediti e parliamone. Spiegami. Vediamo insieme cosa fare.»  
Aureliano si passò una mano tra i capelli, scuotendo la testa. «Devo tirà fori i sordi, Albé. Ecco che devo fa. Ci vorranno almeno venti, trenta mila euro per gli adeguamenti, per non parlare dell'investimento iniziale per riavviare lo stabilimento.»  
Scosse la testa. «Me so fatto il culo st’inverno per tenere al minimo le spese ed ecco qua. Non c’è via d’uscita.»  
Aureliano si stava agitando un'altra volta, quindi Alberto si alzò e gli andò incontro. Gli prese il viso tra le mani.  
«É tutto risolvibile. Se hai bisogno di soldi io te posso aiutà. Ho un po’ da parte.» gli disse, serio.  
Aureliano lo guardò, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
«Come fai ad avé sto tipo de soldi da parte che c'hai 22...» si interruppe, a metà frase e lo guardò fisso per qualche istante.  
Alberto vide la sua espressione cambiare, da frustrata, sofferente, ad arrabbiata, nel giro di pochissimo. Lo lasciò e indietreggiò, a testa bassa.  
«Certo…» inizio Aureliano «Certo che hai soldi da parte. Non hai lasciato tutto indietro, quando te ne sei andato. Te sei tenuto qualcosa di utile. Che idiota che so.»   
Lo disse con un tono da cui traspariva sarcasmo, giudizio, fastidio.  
Alberto gli diede le spalle, frustrato dalla piega che aveva preso la conversione. Era stato sciocco, uno stupido.   
«Sì, Aurelia, che pensavi? Che me ne andavo a vive sotto i ponti? Come pensi che ’na persona come me se poteva permette de comprasse ’na casa?»  
«Pensavo che fossi annato a lavorà.» rispose Aureliano, senza battere ciglio.   
«Oh sì, certo, con le prospettive lavorative de ’na persona che nun c’ha manco la terza media. Che cazzo dici, Aurelia?»   
Alberto era incazzato. Era andato da zero a cento nel giro di pochi secondi, come la migliore delle macchine sportive. Ma adesso il rischio era che perdesse il controllo e andasse a schiantarsi da qualche parte.   
Per questo cercò di riconquistare il controllo di sé.  
«Ho dei soldi in casa, de prima, ma stanno lì per i momenti brutti. Lavoro come te e come tutti, adesso. Non posso farci niente sul modo in cui l’ho guadagnati, ma posso decide come utilizzarli. E darli a te è il modo migliore che me viene in mente.»  
La sua voce era più pacata, si era di nuovo avvicinato ad Aureliano, prendendolo per le spalle.  
Aureliano però si scrollò di dosso le sue mani e scosse la testa.  
«Non li voglio i soldi tuoi.» disse, serio e convinto delle sue parole.  
«Andrò a chiede un prestito. Ci provo. Vado a parlà in banca.»  
La discussione con Alberto lo aveva riportato con i piedi per terra.  
Iniziò a fare avanti e indietro per la sala, ignorando Alberto che si era andato a sedere su una sedia con i gomiti sulle ginocchia e le mani nei capelli.  
«Tu preferisci indebitarti co la banca, che prende i soldi miei?» chiese mentre la macchina si rimetteva in moto.  
«So soldi sporchi, Albé! Che nun potrei spiegà! Vuoi ripulire i soldi nel mio stabilimento!» esclamò Aureliano, gesticolando.  
«Oh, vaffanculo. Io sto solo cercando de nun fa andà in bancarotta il mio ragazzo!» esclamò. Stava cercando di non prenderla sul personale, ma era dura. Aureliano stava solo cercando di proteggere quello che aveva di più caro, e se lo ripeteva nella testa.  
«E poi ce stanno mille modi per cavarsela. Se non ne vuoi sapere, lo faccio io. Me ne occupo io! Basta che te fai aiuta!»  
Alberto lo vide sul suo viso, il conflitto interiore che imperversa nella testa di Aureliano. La vedeva chiaramente, la tentazione, la frustrazione, la paura, il terrore di mandare a quel paese tutto quello in cui credeva davvero, tutto quello che insegnava ai suoi ragazzi.   
Scosse la testa.   
«Albé, quello stabilimento e sta casa so l’ultima cosa che m’è rimasta. Potrei perdere tutto...»  
La sua voce era quasi difficile da udire, quindi, per l'ennesima volta, Alberto fece un passo verso di lui e gli strinse la vita con le braccia.  
«Tu hai molto di più di tutto questo. Ma te prometto che andrà tutto bene.»  
Alberto abbassò la testa. «Lo so che non ne so niente de duro lavoro, de sacrifici, non come li intendi tu, ma tutto quello che ho fatto l’ho fatto pe sopravvive al posto di merda in cui so nato. Io lo so, come sopravvive. Quindi permettimi de aiutatte. De aiutatte a sopravvive.»  
Alberto lo guardava, e più lo guardava più lui si sentiva l'ultimo scarto di uomo. Come faceva ad essere così amorevole e così terribile con lui, allo stesso tempo?  
Appoggiò la fronte alla sua.  
«Me dispiace, so stato ’no stronzo. So terrorizzato.»  
Alberto sorrise, ma era un sorriso triste.  
«Lo so come diventi, quando sei spaventato.»  
L'ultima volta era finita con lui sdraiato tutta la notte sul divano a bere vodka liscia e fumare fino a mattina.   
Alberto fece un passo indietro, fisico ed emotivo.   
«Facciamo una cosa. Chiama il tuo operaio di fiducia, fatti fare un preventivo. Chiama il tecnico. Prendi tutte le informazioni che te servono, vedi quanto viene e poi vediamo. Non possiamo parlà così, senza numeri.» gli disse, cercando di calmare lui e se stesso.   
Aureliano annuì, lentamente, poi però lo vide prendere il suo telefono e recuperare la sua giacca di jeans dalla spalliera del divano.  
«Dove vai?» gli chiese.  
«Torno a casa.»   
«Perché? Lo so che ho rovinato la giornata, ma possiamo provà a recuperarla.» provò a convincerlo Aureliano, ma Alberto scosse la testa, mentre si infilava la giacca.  
«Hai bisogno de riposatte e io… pure.» sorrise «Me sento sfiancato.»  
Lo vide inforcare gli occhiali da sole e tirare fuori dalla tasca interna le chiavi della macchina.  
Era ad un paio di metri da lui e non sembrava intenzionato a salutarlo come si dovrebbero salutare due persone che stanno insieme. Alberto alzò la mano, per saluto.  
«Ci sentiamo.» e lasciò la casa.

Alberto aveva ragione, aveva bisogno di riposare, ma non poteva farlo.  
Continuava a ripercorrere nella testa la loro conversazione e a rivedere Alberto perdere e riconquistare la calma in pochissimi istanti. C’erano voluti anni, per lui, per riuscire a farlo.  
Avrebbe potuto mandarlo a quel paese, avrebbe avuto ragione a farlo, per il modo in cui si era rivolto a lui, per tutte le cose che aveva lasciato non dette ma che avevano colpito in pieno Alberto.  
Non che avesse deciso di prendere i suoi soldi.   
Era tentato, perché questo avrebbe significato non dover aggiungere un ulteriore finanziamento a tutti quelli che aveva. Avrebbe significato più tranquillità, meno ansia, meno problemi.   
Ma se avessero fatto dei controlli?   
Gli veniva l’ansia solo a pensarci, quindi decise di non farlo.  
Si mise in moto. Cercò informazioni su internet sull’adeguamento che avrebbe dovuto fare, si lesse la legge, chiamò il suo operaio di fiducia, che lo mise in contatto con un esperto. Si sarebbero incontrati per parlarne quel lunedì mattina. Nel frattempo, loro avrebbero lavorato su un preventivo.  
Verso sera, si rese conto che aveva fatto tutto quello che poteva, e si ritrovò sdraiato sul divano, stanco come se avesse corso una maratona.  
E pensò ad Alberto, ancora una volta.  
Non lo aveva più sentito e moriva dalla voglia di mandargli un messaggio o chiamarlo, ma non aveva idea di cosa scrivere. Alberto era andato via perché era arrabbiato con lui? Perché ne aveva avuto abbastanza della sua pazzia per un giorno? Forse per entrambi i motivi.  
Decide di mettere via quei pensieri e di prendere il telefono, cercò il suo numero e avviò la telefonata.  
Alberto rispose dopo qualche squillo.  
«Ehi.» disse e dalla sua voce sembrava che si fosse appena svegliato.  
«Ehi. Che fai?»   
«Niente. Stavo un po’ sul divano. Tra poco me preparo.»  
«Vieni qui?» gli chiese Aureliano.  
«Ehm… no. Me vedo co Flavio stasera. Usciamo un po’.»  
«Oh.»   
«Sì, glielo avevo promesso.» non era vero, Alberto aveva organizzato tutto all’ultimo secondo, ma sapeva che quando era il momento di distrarsi Flavio era sempre a disposizione.  
«Sì, certo. Okay. Allora… ci vediamo domani sera? Cucino io.» disse allora Aureliano, cercando di non sembrare impacciato.   
Alberto si prese qualche attimo prima di rispondere, il che lo fece sentire terribilmente a disagio.  
«Non… non lo so. Vedo come va la giornata. Comunque ce sentimo domani, okay?» fu il massimo che riuscì a dirgli.  
«Va bene. Allora… buon divertimento. A domani.»  
«Grazie. A domani.»  
Alberto mise fine alla telefonata in modo brusco, tanto che Aureliano rimase ancora per qualche secondo con il telefono in mano, poi si passò una mano sugli occhi.  
Non c’era bisogno che Alberto dicesse altro per fargli capire che lo aveva ferito. Ma cosa avrebbe dovuto fare?  
Sì, certo, forse l’avrebbe potuto dire in un modo diverso, ma la sua testa era completamente sottosopra e aveva tirato fuori la cattiveria verso una persona che non se lo meritava.  
Che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, adesso? Chiede scusa per l’ennesima volta? Promettere ancora che il suo passato non era e non sarebbe più stato un problema? Alberto, probabilmente, non gli avrebbe più creduto, ma avrebbe ingoiato il rospo solo per poter stare con lui.  
Aprì l’app e avviò la loro conversazione perenne.  
Mi dispiace per oggi. Lo so che ormai non mi credi più e fai bene. In questo periodo sono sempre esaurito, ma non voglio prendermela con te. Grazie per avermi offerto il tuo aiuto. Lunedì a pranzo ho l’incontro con il tecnico.   
Mi piacerebbe che venissi da me, domani. Magari ci facciamo una passeggiata al mare. Portati il cambio per lunedì, così dormi da me? Mi piacerebbe.  
Comunque, divertiti stasera.

Mise via il telefono, per allontanarsi dall’aspettativa di una risposta. Anche se era distrutto, ma non voleva andare a dormire, quindi si mise sul divano e cercò di guardare un film dall’inizio alla fine.  
Si addormentò, con una gamba penzoloni e il cuscino sul volto per nascondere gli occhi dalla luce della stanza, che aveva lasciato accesa.   
Non sapeva esattamente che ore fossero quando sentì il citofono suonare. Il suo cuore partì all’impazzata, svegliato così di colpo, e quando si alzò la gamba gli fece cilecca, ormai addormentata. Si trovò a zoppicare verso la porta, imprecando a mezza voce e in cerca dell’orologio della cucina. Erano quasi le due di notte.  
Chi diavolo era a quell’ora?  
«Chi è?» chiese al citofono, con la voce roca.  
«So Alberto.»   
Aureliano sospirò, passandosi una mano sugli occhi. Lo avrebbe fatto uscire di testa, quel ragazzo.  
Aprì il cancello e poi aprì la porta d’ingresso, aspettandolo.  
Quando lo vide arrivare aveva le mani affondate nelle tasche dei jeans e lo guardava di sottecchi, con l’espressione che avrebbe avuto un bambino beccato con le mani nel barattolo di biscotti. Aveva la faccia stravolta, era andato a ballare, ma non sembrava alticcio.  
«Dormivi?» gli chiese, a voce bassa, avvicinandosi a lui.  
Aureliano scoppiò a ridere e annuì. «Sul divano, come n’cojone.»  
«Posso entrà?»  
Il padrone di casa annuì e si tolse dall’uscio, dandogli il via libera per entrare.  
«Ho letto il messaggio. Non me andava de tornà a casa.» gli disse.  
Aureliano chiuse la porta e poi gli mise una mano sulla nuca, portandoselo vicino per dargli un bacio su una tempia.  
«Hai fatto bene. Te prendo una tuta delle mie. Andiamo a dormì.»  
Alberto lo seguì in camera e si tolse giacca e maglia, mentre Aureliano cercava qualcosa da prestargli nell’armadio. Gli porse una t-shirt grigia e un pantalone della tuta nero.  
Lui si buttò sulla sua parte del letto, abbracciando il cuscino e guardando il ragazzo mentre si spogliava e rivestiva.  
Senza dire una parola Alberto si infilò sotto le coperte leggere, dando le spalle ad Aureliano, che gli passò un braccio intorno alla vita e appoggiò la fronte sulla sua schiena.  
«Stai comodo?»   
«Sì.»   
«Me perdoni?» chiese ancora Aureliano.  
«Se domani me fai trovà la colazione, forse.» sorrise e strinse una mano sulla sua, poggiata sul suo stomaco.  
«Affare fatto.»

  
La mattina dopo Aureliano fece quello che doveva per farsi perdonare. Si svegliò presto, andò a comprare i cornetti, fece del caffè caldo e lo mischiò con un po' di latte in un cappuccino improvvisato. Mise tutto su un vassoio da colazione e lo portò silenziosamente in camera.  
Alberto dormiva tranquillamente, abbracciato al suo cuscino e aveva rubato anche quello di Aureliano, su cui aveva appoggiato una gamba piegata.  
Tirò su le tapparelle, dando spazio alla luce del sole che conquistò l'intera stanza gradualmente.  
Alberto iniziò a lamentarsi, quando il sole lo raggiunse al viso.  
«Buongiorno.» disse Aureliano, con voce più leggera possibile.  
A nessuno piaceva avere una voce gracchiante nelle orecchie a prima mattina.  
«Mmmh… Aurelià…» si lamentò Alberto, decidendosi ad aprire cautamente gli occhi.  
«T’ho portato la colazione.» disse Aureliano, mettendosi in ginocchio vicino a lui, coprendo il raggio di sole e permettendogli di aprire gli occhi serenamente.  
«Più tardi, vieni giù.»  
Alberto allungò il braccio e lo afferrò per il polso, portandolo a stendersi accanto a lui.  
«Si raffredda il caffè.»  
«Lo riscaldiamo. Stai bono.»  
Aureliano rise e si allungò accanto a lui, dandogli le spalle, mentre Alberto lo abbracciava e appoggiava la fronte alla sua schiena. Poi sospirò, ritrovando la tranquillità.  
Aureliano però era troppo sveglio per stare così più a lungo di qualche minuto, quindi dopo poco si girò tra le sue braccia e lo guardò.  
«Dormi?» chiese.  
«Me lo stai a rende un sacco difficile.» rispose subito Alberto, ostinatamente con gli occhi chiusi.  
«Lo so. È che vorrei parlare di ieri.»  
Alberto, che fino ad un secondo prima aveva l'angolo della bocca alzato in un sorriso, divenne subito serio, rimanendo con gli occhi chiusi.   
«Non me va adesso. Ne riparliamo domani, dopo che vedi il tizio.» gli disse e dal tono che aveva Aureliano non pensò minimamente di rispondere.   
Alberto non voleva parlarne per paura di rovinarsi anche la domenica, così come si erano rovinati il sabato.   
Aureliano rimase in silenzio, a guardarlo, per qualche altro minuto.   
Studiò la forma dei suoi occhi e delle sue sopracciglia. Studiò ogni poro della sua pelle e l'ombra della poca barbetta che gli cresceva. La fronte distesa e i capelli ricci che, ormai lunghi, gli ricadevano sulla guancia. Amava profondamente i suoi capelli, perché rappresentavano la strada che Alberto aveva fatto da quando era entrato nella palestra Gigli con la cresta brillantinata e poi si era tagliato i capelli a zero, per ricominciare tutto da capo.   
Studiò le sue clavicole, che spuntavano da sotto la t-shirt che gli aveva prestato la sera prima, troppo grande per lui.   
«Aurelià, sento i tuoi occhi addosso.» gli disse ad un certo punto Alberto, aprendo immediatamente gli occhi e beccandolo in flagrante.  
«Me dispiace. Non riesco più a dormire. Se vuoi te lascio solo.»  
Alberto scosse la testa e sbadigliò, si libero dalla sua presa e si stiracchiò, essendosi ormai arreso alla triste realtà: doveva svegliarsi.   
Si alzò a sedere sul letto e finalmente vide la colazione che Aureliano gli aveva portato. Sorrise.   
«Non intendevo che me la dovevi portà a letto.» rise, ma poi afferrò un cornetto e lo morse come se non vedesse cibo da mesi.   
«Non sei uno de quelli che non vole che se mangi nel letto, no?» gli chiese, con la bocca piena.   
Aureliano rise e scosse la testa  
«No, ma nun fa un macello.» si raccomandò, prima di alzarsi anche lui a sedere. Poi chiese il suo cornetto e rimasero a mangiare nel letto, con Alberto che sorseggiava un po' del suo cappuccino, ormai freddo.   
Aureliano, però, continuava a fissarlo, tra un morso e l'altro, tanto che Alberto ad un certo punto si fermò e lo guardò a sua volta.  
«Aurelià...»  
Aureliano sembrò mettersi in allarme, dando un altro morso e finendo il suo cornetto.  
«Lo so, lo so. Te sto a fissà.» disse, a bocca piena.  
Alberto lasciò quello che restava del suo cornetto nel vassoio e si pulì le mani.  
«Se ne vuoi parlare ne parlamo.» disse, guardandolo.  
Aureliano scosse la testa.  
«No, hai ragione. Nun ne parlamo.»  
«Allora che c’è?»  
«É che continuo a comportamme de merda, quando esce fori quella cosa. Quindi ne vorrei parlà. Vorrei saperne de più.»  
Alberto si irrigidì, a sentire quelle parole. Aureliano poté vederlo chiaramente.  
Poi lo vide sospirare e rilassare forzatamente le spalle.  
«Che vuoi sapere?»  
Aureliano, che certamente non si aspettava questa risposta, rimase a bocca aperta. Mica ce l'aveva, lui, una domanda pronta.   
Scosse le spalle «Non lo so. Raccontami.» rispose, semplicemente.   
Alberto si prese un attimo, per capire da dove cominciare, per capire se sarebbe stato più saggio filtrare il suo racconto. Ma decise di non farlo. Si giocava il tutto per tutto.   
«Tutto quello che ho sempre conosciuto era la mia famiglia e la nostra casa. Dovresti vederla, la mia casa, ma è esattamente come te la immagineresti. Gli stereotipi, dopotutto, hanno un fondo de verità.» gli sorrise.  
«È enorme, non te lo so mancò dì quanta gente ce vive dentro. Non è solo la mia famiglia, ma tutta la famiglia allargata, frutto di matrimoni, alleanze, amicizie. Figli, nipoti, cugini. Un macello.»   
«Tutti m’hanno sempre portato rispetto, perché ero il figlio di Boris, fratello de Manfredi.»  
«Mio fratello è l’erede, ma io ero er futuro. Ho sempre avuto tutto quello che volevo, ma non ho mai avuto quello de cui avevo bisogno.»  
«Non so mai andato a scuola, ad esempio. Ed è una cosa che me disturba, pure oggi. Avevamo ’na zia, che a me e ai miei cugini, ce insegnava il sinti e l’italiano. C’ha insegnato a leggere e scrivere. Solo a chi voleva e non erano in tanti a volerlo.»  
«Ho cercato di leggere il più possibile, crescendo. Mi chiudevo in camera e non facevo altro che leggere, ascoltare musica e farmi le seghe.» Alberto sorrise, per smorzare un po' la serietà della situazione. Aureliano scoppiò a ridere.  
«Non fatico a crederlo.»  
«Ho sempre vissuto in mezzo al lusso. Avevo una Mercedes a 15 anni. Noi iniziamo a guidare presto, anche se mica ce lasciano andà fuori dai nostri campi o dai parcheggi vuoti la notte. È per insegnarcelo. Comunque... la mia infanzia è finita piuttosto in fretta. A 16 anni organizzavo rapine, rubavo macchine e spacciavo. Qualche volta me la so vista brutta, ma noi siamo… eravamo una famiglia, ci aiutavamo a vicenda. Ho imparato la boxe, per potermi difendere. Alcuni dei miei cugini avevano una pistola. Amano le armi da fuoco, io no… non me so mai piaciute.»  
«Sei tipo da armi bianche. Lo so, Spadino.»  
Ad Alberto fece strano essere chiamato così, per di più da Aureliano. Scosse la testa.  
«Non so più Spadino. E non te crede, il coltello fa male tanto quanto il ferro.»  
Alberto si prese un secondo e Aureliano ne approfittò per parlare.  
«Lo hai visto con i tuoi occhi?» chiese.  
Alberto lo guardò. Ovviamente sapeva che cosa intendesse Aureliano.  
«L'ho usato, in qualche occasione. Tendevo a colpì le cosce, o i fianchi, per avere il massimo effetto senza causare, necessariamente, conseguenze gravi. L'ho fatto, è vero. Ma ero sincero quando t’ho detto che non ho mai ammazzato nessuno. Nun è ’na cosa che se fa a cuor leggero. Non è questione de tutti i giorni. Non è questione de ammazzà… è questione de potere e de sordi, come sempre.»  
Aureliano lo guardò e Alberto ricambiò il suo sguardo. Voleva vedere se Aureliano avrebbe dato nuovamente di matto. Ma lui stava solo processando.  
Annuì, alla fine, ma non disse nulla, continuando a guardarsi le mani.  
«È difficile condensà ’na vita così, Aurelià. Famme qualche domanda.» gli chiese, con un sorriso.  
Aureliano, serio, lo guardò. «Parlami di tua madre.» gli disse.  
Alberto perse il sorriso, ma sospirò e annuì. Aveva fatto trenta, tanto valeva fare trentuno.  
Lasciò andare indietro la testa contro lo schienale il legno del letto.  
«Oh, mia madre. Se chiama Adelaide ed è la persona più forte che io abbia mai conosciuto. E ne ho conosciuti, eh, de uomini che se atteggiava a duri, freddi, calcolatori. Ma nessuno è al livello de mi madre. Nun se move foja, dentro casa, che mi madre nun voja. Lei è il vero capo.»  
«L’ha sempre saputo. De me, intendo. Il giorno del mio diciottesimo compleanno m’ha preso da parte. Io pensavo che me volesse fa n’altra volta il solito discorso, sul fatto che avevo delle responsabilità, che dovevo imparà da Manfredi, che me stava a trovà ’na bella moglie. Invece m’ha preso la faccia e m’ha detto, in sinti, che lo sapeva che cos’ero, ma che non avrei mai dovuto dillo a nessuno, che me lo dovevo portà nella tomba, sto segreto, e lo stesso avrebbe fatto lei.»  
Aureliano lo guardò e poté vedere la tristezza sul suo viso.  
Per tutto il racconto la sua espressione non si era mai fatta scura, anzi, era come se stesse raccontando la vita di qualcun altro. Ma al solo accenno a sua madre, poteva vedere la pena nei suoi occhi e sul suo viso.  
Lo vide guardare davanti a sé, per qualche secondo, probabilmente rivivendo quella scena nella sua testa ancora e ancora. Allungò la mano e l’appoggiò sulla sua coscia, stringendo leggermente.  
Alberto si riattivò, a quel contatto, e appoggiò una mano sulla sua. «Sto bene.» disse, a bassa voce.  
«Quando ho deciso de andà via nun c’ho manco avuto il coraggio de guardalla in faccia. Me sentivo come se l’avessi delusa, perché nun ero riuscito a nascondeme ancora. Perché m’ero messo nelle mani della persona sbajata.»  
Aureliano strinse la sua mano «È finita, ne sei fuori.»  
Alberto lo guardò, forzò un sorriso.  
Forse Aureliano aveva ragione. Alberto era fuori da quella casa da quasi un anno e, anche se suo fratello era più volte ricomparso nella sua vita, non aveva tirato fuori i metodi Anacleti per farlo tornare a casa. C’era una parte di lui che non credeva che la sua famiglia si fosse arresa a tutto ciò, ma la sua parte razionale gli diceva che sua madre e suo fratello non avrebbero mai voluto uno come lui nella famiglia. Non avrebbero più parlato di lui, fino a quando anche le malelingue si sarebbero estinte per mancanza di contenuti.  
«Cos’altro vuoi sapere?» gli chiese.  
Aureliano sorrise e scosse la testa. «Va bene così. Nun te volevo fa intristì.»  
Alberto scosse le spalle e allungò la mano per afferrare un altro cornetto, ma senza mangiarlo.  
«A volte quando me svejo la mattina, per qualche frazione de secondo, so ancora convinto de sta nel mio letto, a casa. Poi, durante il giorno, sento quella vita così lontana da me. Quindi... sto ancora cercando de fa pace cor cervello.» sorrise e, finalmente, diede un morso al cornetto con la crema.  
Aureliano non disse niente, perché voleva essere sicuro che Alberto non stesse dicendo quelle cose perché lui gliele aveva chieste, ma perché voleva raccontargli la sua storia, permettergli di conoscerlo un po' di più.  
«Tu non parli mai de tu madre.» disse, all’improvviso Alberto, guardandolo di sottecchi.  
Ah ecco – si disse Aureliano – ora tocca a me.  
«Non l’ho mai conosciuta. Insomma… è morta dopo che m’ha partorito quindi… non saprei cosa ditte de lei.» disse, giocando ad attorcigliarsi un pezzo di lenzuolo intorno al dito  
Alberto ne fu sinceramente sorpreso. «Oh, cazzo, me dispiace.»  
Aureliano fece spallucce «Non te preoccupà.»  
«Non t’hanno raccontato niente de lei? Tua sorella, tuo padre.»  
Lui annuì «Sì. Cioè, mia sorella. Papà non parlava mai di lei.» si prese un attimo. «Livia m’ha sempre detto che era una donna meravigliosa, che ci amava tantissimo, che era stata contentissima di sapere del mio arrivo. Ma… sono le classiche cose che uno dice de ’na persona morta, no?»  
«Sono sicuro che sono cose vere, però.» disse Alberto, con un sorriso.  
Aureliano annuì «Sì, beh, avrei voluto avè la possibilità de famme i miei ricordi de lei.»  
«Per quello so così legato a quello stabilimento del cazzo. Era suo. Cioè, della sua famiglia. Mio padre avrebbe voluto venderlo, ma io me so sempre opposto. Per anni è stato in pessime condizioni. Poi, quando mio padre è morto, l’ho preso in gestione e l’ho fatto ristrutturare. Me so indebitato, pe sta più vicino a mi madre.» raccontò, tenendo gli occhi bassi. «Mio padre lo odiava quel posto.»  
«Gli ricordava lei. È comprensibile.» disse Alberto sottovoce.  
«Anche io gli ricordavo lei. Per questo odiava anche me.»  
Alberto fu sorpreso da quel commento. «Perché dici così?»  
Aureliano fece spallucce, la sua espressione era senza emozioni. «Perché è vero. M’ha sempre odiato, anche se non l’ha mai detto. Lo vedevo, sai, come trattava mia sorella e come trattava me. Erano le piccole cose, quelle che facevano più male.»  
«E io ho fatto de tutto, per renderlo fiero de me, te lo giuro. Nun ce so mai riuscito.»  
Alberto allungò una mano sul letto e afferrò la sua «Abbiamo in comune più de quanto pensassi.»  
Aureliano sorrise e strinse la sua mano. «Apri il primo cassetto del tuo comodino.» gli chiese.  
Alberto fece immediatamente come gli era stato detto e iniziò a rovistare all’interno.  
«Ce sta tipo un portafoglietto.» gli diede indicazioni.  
«Eccolo.» Alberto tirò fuori un portafoglio nero, di quelli che si regalano ai bambini per tenere i pochi spicci.  
«Aprilo.»  
Alberto lo aprì e dentro vide immediatamente una piccola foto incastrata nella retina.   
C’era una bellissima donna con i capelli chiari, con in braccio una ragazzina, che doveva essere Livia.  
«Le assomigli un sacco.» disse Alberto.  
Aureliano annuì «Lo so.» sospirò. «Non hanno fatto neanche in tempo a farci una foto. Per quello tengo questa con Livia. È la mia preferita.»  
Alberto ripose al suo posto la fotografia e richiuse il portafoglio, se lo tenne in grembo mentre si appoggiava con la testa sulla spalla di Aureliano. «Sarebbe contenta de vedè come te impegni per il suo stabilimento.»  
Aureliano non se lo aspettava, il riferimento allo stabilimento balneare, ma Alberto aveva già detto che non voleva parlarne, quindi non disse niente. Fu Alberto a continuare.  
«Capisco perché c’hai così paura de perderlo.» disse.  
«Quindi… stavo pensando… forse dovresti andà a chiedere un prestito, e io te potrei aiutà a pagallo velocemente.»  
Aureliano si girò per guardarlo, e Alberto fu costretto ad alzare la testa dalla sua spalla.  
«E se non me lo danno?» gli chiese.  
Alberto fece spallucce e aprì le braccia. «Qualsiasi cosa succede, qualsiasi cosa tu voglia fa, io ce sto. È il massimo che te posso dì. Io nun ne capisco un cazzo de prestiti e mutui e adeguamenti e roba simile.»  
Allungò la mano e gli accarezzò i capelli corti. «Andrà tutto bene.»

  
Il giorno dopo Alberto cercò di distrarsi con il lavoro e poi con la palestra. Aveva sentito Aureliano poco prima della pausa pranzo. Un messaggio in cui gli diceva che stava per andare all’incontro e che si sarebbero risentiti nel pomeriggio.   
Nonostante fossero arrivate ormai le cinque e lui si stava dirigendo verso la palestra, decise di non chiamarlo, ma di mandargli solo un messaggio per accordare per la sera. Da me o da te?  
Entrò in palestra, salutò tutti ed andò dritto a cambiarsi, senza fermarsi più di tanto.  
Aveva visto che c’era Nadia, alla panca, a fare gli addominali e si sentì profondamente a disagio.   
Sapeva che quella sensazione non avrebbe mai spesso di provarla, per quanto ci provasse.  
Quella sensazione di disagio, misto a vergogna, misto a panico.   
Quando tornò in sala pesi, e si andò a riscaldare alla corda, Nadia lo raggiunse guardandolo di sottecchi. Dallo specchio Alberto poté vedere il suo essere in difficoltà, ma poi la vide sorridere.  
Non era un sorriso imbarazzato, piuttosto un sorriso per rompere il ghiaccio, un sorriso che lo fece stare immediatamente meglio, anche se non sapeva cosa significasse.  
Fermò la corda e si girò verso di lei.  
«Ehi.» le disse, sottovoce, cercando di isolare le altre persone presenti in quello spazio.  
«Ciao.» rispose lei, andandogli vicino.  
«Me dispiace, per tutto. So un sacco imbarazzato.» le disse, tirandosi indietro i capelli, titubante.  
Nadia scosse la testa «Nun te devi scusà. Ad Aureliano gliel’ho fatta ’na mezza strigliata. Ma tu non c’entri niente.» rispose lei, con un sorriso. Aveva un sorriso dolce, Nadia, che avrebbe dovuto cozzare con il suo stile molto street, ma che in realtà la rendeva ancora più interessante.  
«Nun so come hai fatto a esse così gentile co me, contando tutto quello che te doveva passà pe la testa. Quindi… oh, io te volevo solo dì che tu stai a posto pe me, okay? Cioè… tranquillissimo.»  
Ad Alberto venne da ridere, sinceramente. Era una situazione assurda, ma improvvisamente sentì come un calore in fondo allo stomaco. Non sapeva neanche come descriverlo, come dargli un nome.  
Alberto sorrise «Te vanno due colpi al sacco?»  
Nadia mise su un ghigno divertito «Visto che il mio allenatore è fuori dai radar, me potresti andà bene pure tu.»  
«Oh, me fa piacere essere apprezzato così!» esclamò lui, sarcastico.  
La ragazza scoppiò a ridere e lo prese a braccetto «Andiamo, te faccio vedè io come se fa.»

  
Quando uscì dalla palestra e controllò il cellulare non c’erano notizie di Aureliano. Lo chiamò appena si sedette in macchina, per capire se avrebbe fatto meglio a tornare a casa oppure proseguire per Ostia e andare da lui.  
Aureliano rispose subito, alla telefonata.  
«Vieni a casa.» disse, ma sembrava distratto. Alberto sentiva un fruscio di carta, di sottofondo.  
«È tutto okay?» gli chiese Alberto.  
«Sì sì. Vieni a casa. Te aspetto.» poi chiuse la telefonata.   
Alberto non sapeva se essere divertito o preoccupato, ma smise di farsi domande e fece come gli era stato detto, attendendo di vedere Aureliano di persona per capire come fosse andata quella giornata così importante.  
Quando Aureliano gli aprì la porta era al telefono. Stava quasi bisbigliando e gli toccò brevemente una mano, per salutarlo, prima di scomparire oltre il corridoio.  
Alberto si guardò intorno. L’unica parte vissuta era il tavolo del soggiorno, dove erano sparsi fogli ed era appoggiato il suo pc. Sulla cucina c’era solo una moka.   
Si tolse la giacca di jeans che indossava, rimanendo in t-shirt, la lasciò sul bracciolo del divano e si diresse verso la cucina, intenzionato a preparare qualcosa per cena. Aprì il frigo e rimase in contemplazione, cercando di pensare a cosa potesse cucinare con quello che la cucina di Aureliano offriva.  
Il padrone di casa tornò da lui dopo qualche minuto e andò subito a salutarlo con un bacio leggero sulle labbra.  
«Scusa, sto a mille.» gli disse, appoggiandosi contro l’isola della cucina. Le spalle si rilassarono.  
«Lo vedo.» Alberto chiuse il frigo e dedicò a lui la sua attenzione.  
«Me voi dì come è andata? Me stai a tenè sulle spine.»  
«Col tecnico?»  
«Sì, Aurelià, certo.»   
«Siamo andati allo stabilimento, lui ha controllato quello che doveva controllà e semo andati a fa un preventivo. So trentamila euro.» disse. Era serio, ma non sembrava né arrabbiato né preoccupato.  
«Poteva annà peggio.» commentò Alberto, ma solo perché non sapeva davvero cosa stesse provando Aureliano.  
In passato quelle somme erano state la quotidianità per lui, aveva tutti i parametri sballati.  
Aureliano annuì. «È vero. Quindi… nel pomeriggio so annato in banca. Ho chiesto il prestito. Sai, co tutte le carte, per giustificarlo eccedera…»  
«Te l’hanno dato, sì?»  
Annuì ancora «Sì sì, però ho dovuto chiede a mi sorella de famme da garante.»  
«Deve solo mette ’na firma. Tranquillizzala, dije che nun c’ha niente de cui preoccupasse. Ce penso io, lo sai.»  
Aureliano annuì, lentamente. «Non è stato un problema. Ero al telefono con lei prima. Ha detto di sì. Ma… si è presa qualche giorno a lavoro e prende il treno domani mattina. In modo da concludere le pratiche del prestito e far partire i lavori il prima possibile.»  
Alberto annuì «Te l’hanno detto se ce la fai ad aprì il primo giugno?»  
«Se tutto va secondo i piani, sì.» confermò.  
Alberto sorrise e finalmente gli andò vicino. Appoggiò i palmi al bordo dell’isola, chiudendolo tra le sue braccia tese. «Hai visto? Se risolve tutto.»  
Aureliano sorrise e annuì. Sembrava concentrato, ma più tranquillo.   
«Comunque il mio piano adesso è questo.» iniziò Alberto. «Ora te cucino ’na bella cena, poi te chiudo in camera pe n’oretta e poi tolgo tutto de mezzo e me ne torno a casa mia.»   
Aureliano a quel punto lo guardò confuso «Togli tutto de mezzo?»  
Alberto si girò e tornò al frigorifero. «Sì, ce dovrebbe esse roba mia in bagno, che ho lasciato ’sto weekend.»  
Il padrone di casa sospirò e decise di tagliare la testa al toro, perché sapeva benissimo dove volesse andare a parare Alberto. «Voglio che conosci Livia, Albè.»  
«La conosco già Livia. Nun te ricordi?»   
«Oh, lo sai de che sto a parlà. Falla finita e vieni qua. Chiudi quel frigorifero.»  
Alberto fece come gli era stato detto, ma aveva perso il sorriso. Sapeva che era entrato in acque pericolose.  
«Te vojo presentà a Livia. Come er ragazzo mio, nun come n’amico con cui vado a mangià ’na pizza.»  
Il ragazzo sospirò «Nun penso che sia ’na buona idea. Sul serio. Proprio mo che te serve la firma sua. Ma dai, perché te la voi rischià così?»  
«Perché è mi sorella e me vole bene e non cambierà niente. Ne sono sicuro.»  
«Non ne poi esse sicuro. E non è il momento de rischià.»  
Aureliano sbuffò. «La devi smette.»  
«De fa che?» Alberto evitò il suo sguardo.  
«De pensà che tutti si comporteranno come tu fratello, o tu madre, quando lo sapranno. Non è così. Certo, ce sarà altra gente de merda davanti a noi, ma nun te po impedì…»  
Alberto lo interruppe con un gesto brusco della mano, ormai stanco di quei discorsi.  
«Hai fame o no?» gli diede le spalle e aprì la dispensa della pasta.  
Aureliano lo ignorò, ma non concluse la frase.   
«Pensace, okay? Mia sorella rimarrà per qualche giorno.» lo informò.  
«Vado a farmi una doccia. Dammi dieci minuti.» e lasciò la stanza.  
Alberto guardò davanti a sé, processando quanto gli era stato detto e sentendosi la persona peggiore sulla terra.

  
Nonostante si sentisse profondamente turbato dalla progressione della discussione Alberto rimase della sua idea, e quando Livia arrivò a Roma, lui si dissolse.   
Aureliano non pensava che quel comportamento fosse qualcosa di più profondo di quello che Alberto gli aveva detto chiaramente quella sera ma, comunque, ci rimase male. Non lo disse a nessuno.  
Aveva tempo solamente per le lezioni con i ragazzi, che era il lavoro che gli portava più soldi a fine mese, e tra quello e i lavori che stavano per iniziare allo stabilimento, non aveva altro tempo da dedicare ai Gigli, ad Alberto o a Nadia.  
Fu per questo che Alberto, quel mercoledì sera, si trovò sul ring con la ragazza, come era successo solo un’altra volta. Si stavano allenando in modo pigro, senza davvero metterci l’impegno, solo riscaldandosi e chiacchierando tra di loro.  
Nadia, ad un certo punto, dando colpi simulati ai pad che indossava Alberto, gli chiese di Aureliano.  
«Sta facendo dei lavori allo stabilimento. Se devono sbrigà, se no mica ce la fa ad aprire a giugno.» le disse.  
La ragazza annui «Cazzo, spero che ce riescano tranquillamente. Ogni volta che inizi dei lavori poi trovà de tutto.»  
«Ce tiene un botto a quello stabilimento. St’inverno so andato pure io a daje ’na mano co la manutenzione.» disse, sicuro del fatto che tutto sarebbe andato secondo i piani.  
«Je stai a dà ’na mano?»  
Alberto abbassò la testa, concentrandosi sulle scarpe da ginnastica di Nadia. «No.» disse, semplicemente.  
Nadia si fermò e lo guardò, comprendendo immediatamente che c’era qualcosa che non andava.  
«Perché no?» gli chiese.  
Il ragazzo alzò finalmente gli occhi su di lei «Sua sorella è a Roma.» confessò.   
«E quindi?» incalzò lei.  
«E quindi lui je lo voleva dì, ma io nun so d’accordo. Non adesso. E poi c’ha un sacco da fa, quindi me so tolto di mezzo.»  
Nadia alzò le sopracciglia e portò le mani guantate sui fianchi, all’altezza dell’elastico dei suoi pantaloncini da basket. «Non poi esse serio.»  
«Oh, non vojo che glielo dica. Che ce posso fa? Come non volevo che lo dicesse a te. Anche se non ho avuto scelta a riguardo.»  
La ragazza alzò le mani «Nessuno te dice che devi esse d’accordo. Ma non poi mica sparì. Vai a casa sua, fatte vedè, fatte conosce. A zì, se vuoi che sta cosa funzioni non te poi mica nasconde pe sempre. Prima o poi la sorella la dovrai conosce, no?»  
Alberto liberò la mano destra dal pad per potersela passare tra i capelli e tirare indietro una ciocca ribelle.  
«Nun te ce mette pure tu, mo.» le disse, quasi scongiurandola.  
«E chi ce se deve mette? Conoscendo Aureliano avrà fatto il monaco zen e nun t’ha detto un cazzo. Se fossi stata in lui t’avrei legato a ’na sedia.»  
Alberto si trovò a ridere, primo perché Nadia era una delle persone più divertenti che avesse mai incontrato, e secondo perché aveva ragione.   
Aureliano non avrebbe mai imposto una sua decisione su di lui e, anche se lui l’aveva evidentemente ferito, non aveva detto una parola.   
Mentre Aureliano era da qualche parte, con l’ansia dei lavori, con il segreto da nascondere alla sorella, lui era lì a tirare pugni ad un sacco.   
Non era quello il posto dove doveva essere in quel momento. Livia o non Livia, il suo posto era accanto ad Aureliano.

  
«Guarda che bella dispensa, ao. Quanti tipi de pasta. Ma che te sei messo a cucinà?» gli chiese Livia, aprendo e chiudendo gli sportelli della cucina.  
«Sì, in effetti.» rispose secco. Sentì una sensazione di fastidio in fondo al suo stomaco perché sapeva benissimo che poteva contare a memoria le volte che aveva cucinato un piatto elaborato e che quello bravo ai fornelli era Alberto. Ed era per questo che aveva iniziato a fare quella spesa lì, prendendo qualcosa di più dei soliti broccoli, banane, pollo e tacchino che mangiava per tenersi in forma.  
«Sono contenta. Ora finalmente non devo stare co l’ansia che me mori de fame.» disse la sorella, iniziando a tirare fuori una pentola fonda per l’acqua della pasta.  
«Lì…» la interruppe, improvvisamente.  
Livia si girò verso di lui. La sua attenzione era stata attirata dal cambiamento di tono nella voce del fratello.  
«Dimme.»  
«Io me sto a vedè con ’na persona.» le disse, a testa bassa, seduto ad una sedia del soggiorno.  
Livia spalancò gli occhi «Ma sei serio? E perché nun me l’hai detto prima? Se sentimo praticamente tutti i giorni!» gli chiese, sorpresa ma non arrabbiata.  
«Perché nun è ancora… sicuro, ecco. E vorrei darci n’altro po' de tempo… prima de parlatte de sta persona.»  
La donna lo guardò per qualche secondo, poi annuì piano. «Va bene. Ma almeno me poi dì come se chiama?»  
Aureliano iniziò a sentire una pressione sul suo stomaco. La conosceva, quella sensazione, era ansia.   
Ma non era lui quello sicuro di voler parlare di quella cosa con sua sorella?   
Forse Alberto non era d’accordo per un buon motivo. Forse Alberto aveva ragione. Era troppo pericolo.  
E che cosa sarebbe successo se Livia non fosse stata d’accordo? Alla fine anche lei, come lui, era figlia di suo padre. Forse… forse non l’avrebbe accettato. Forse se ne sarebbe andata. Forse l’avrebbe insultato. Forse, per il processo degli eventi, avrebbe perso lo stabilimento e la stagione estiva sarebbe andata a puttane.  
Si conosceva bene, lo riconosceva chiaramente quando il suo cervello andava a finire in una spirale, in un mulinello infame che, più ti agiti, più ti tira giù.  
Avrebbe voluto solo dirlo.  
Alberto.  
Far uscire quella parola che aveva un significato così profondo dalla sua bocca. Ma non poteva farlo, non di nuovo. Non poteva, ancora una volta, prendere la decisione per Alberto che aveva chiaramente detto di non essere d’accordo.  
«Non posso.» disse quindi.   
«Giuro che lo saprai presto ma… devi promettermi una cosa…» disse.  
Livia lo guardò, sempre più confusa, appoggiata con il fianco all’isola della cucina. «Certo.»   
«Te devi sempre ricordà che io so tu fratello e che sei la persona più importante per me e che morirei piuttosto che deluderti.»  
Livia non aveva idea da dove arrivassero quelle parole, ma non gli importava più ormai. Si passavano quasi 12 anni, lei e suo fratello. Le circostanze della nascita di Aureliano l’avevano promossa molto in fretta dal ruolo di sorella maggiore al ruolo sostitutivo di madre.  
Nessuno glielo aveva chiesto, ma aveva visto questo bambino, atteso per così tanto tempo nella loro famiglia, improvvisamente trovarsi con le mani vuote al suo arrivo.  
Avrebbe dovuto avere tutto, Aureliano. Una madre, un padre, una sorella. Avrebbe dovuto vivere senza il fantasma di una donna che non aveva mai avuto la possibilità di conoscere ma che sentiva sempre presente, solo perché altre persone gli facevano notare la sua assenza.  
Ma non aveva avuto una madre, aveva avuto un padre diverso da quello che avrebbe meritato. Non aveva potuto conoscere sua madre, come invece aveva potuto fare lei, e non aveva neanche potuto conoscere quello che era suo padre prima della morte di sua moglie.   
Aveva avuto un giro di carte sfortunato, quindi lei avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per allietare la sua vita. Aveva messo da parte la sua, di vita, per il bene di suo fratello. Fino a tre anni prima quando, dopo la morte di loro padre, si erano seduti a quello stesso tavolo dove si trovava Aureliano, e avevano deciso di prendere le loro vite in mano.  
Aureliano stava meglio, stava vedendo una psicologa, aveva iniziato a lavorare in palestra in modo stabile e stava iniziando i lavori allo stabilimento con i soldi che loro padre gli aveva sempre negato.   
Solo quando Livia aveva visto il modo in cui suo fratello stava riordinando la sua vita aveva avuto la possibilità di scegliere di vivere la sua. Aveva accettato il trasferimento a Torino e, anche se si preoccupava ogni giorno per il fratello, sentiva finalmente che sarebbero stati bene, eventualmente.  
Per questi motivi, quando Aureliano pronunciò quelle parole, ad occhi bassi e con la voce insicura, dimenticò completamente il discorso che gli aveva portati a quel punto e lo raggiunse, mettendogli una mano sulla testa e affondando le dita nei suoi capelli.  
«Non c’è niente che tu poi fa pe deludermi. Niente e nessuno potrà mai portarmi ad allontanarmi da te. È impossibile.» disse. Non pretendeva che Aureliano la guardasse, mentre si aprivano il cuore. Nessuno dei due era mai stato bravo con le parole, ma non importava, perché erano sempre stati in grado di capirsi.  
Aureliano non rispose, chiedendosi se non avesse trovato l’unica cosa che costituiva un’eccezione e se Alberto non avesse ragione.

Erano circa le otto e Livia stava tagliando odori sul tagliere per preparare un soffritto, quando sentirono il campanello.   
«Aspetti qualcuno?» chiese subito la donna.  
Aureliano, impegnato a preparare la tavola per la cena, scosse la testa. «No. Nessuno. Vado a vedere.»  
Si avviò, ciabattando sul pavimento, e aprì la porta senza pensarci due volte.   
Dovette fermarsi, immobile, con la mano sul bordo della porta, quando vide Alberto davanti a lui.  
Non era solo il solito Alberto. Era… sistemato.  
Aveva i capelli tirati indietro in una piccola coda, il viso che sembrava appena rasato, un pullover di cotone nero, nero come il jeans e le scarpe. Aveva la giacca di pelle sul braccio, perché le serate si stavano riscaldando.  
Era bellissimo, come sempre, ma sembrava a disagio.  
«Ehi.»  
Aureliano lo guardava, confuso e sorpreso e improvvisamente nervoso. «Che ce fai qua?»  
Alberto forse si aspettava un benvenuto diverso, ma non ne fu sorpreso.  
«Me mancavi.» disse semplicemente.  
«Te ricordi che…»  
«Lo so.» lo interruppe Alberto «Me inviti a cena?»  
Aureliano deglutì. Non ci stava capendo molto. Non sapeva se Alberto fosse lì perché aveva riflettuto su quello che lui gli aveva detto, o se era lì solamente perché voleva vederlo. Come avrebbe dovuto presentarlo?  
Non ebbero tempo di chiarire i dettagli perché la voce di Livia li raggiunge.  
«Aurelià?»  
«Entra.» disse ad Alberto, facendogli poi strada verso la cucina.  
«Ehi Lì, abbiamo ospiti per cena.» annunciò poi, accompagnando il loro ingresso.  
Livia, ai fornelli, si girò e guardò il nuovo arrivato. Sorrise. «Ciao! Noi ci conosciamo, vero?» gli chiese. Si pulì le mani su una pezza da cucina e raggiunse Alberto, allungando una mano.  
«Sì, ci siamo conosciuti mesi fa. Sono Alberto.»  
«Sì, certo, Alberto. Come stai? Sto facendo un primo con le verdure e poi abbiamo il pollo, per il nostro palestrato.» disse, colpendo teneramente la spalla allenata di Aureliano.   
Aureliano, che sembrava che stesse per vomitare. Alberto si sentì orribile, perché gli veniva da ridere e riusciva a malapena a contenersi.  
«Aurelià, condisci un po’ st’insalata. Alberto, tu siediti dove vuoi.»   
Quando Livia andò a controllare la carne sul fuoco e Aureliano si appoggiò all’isola, davanti ad una ciotola piena di lattuga, ma con gli occhi fissi su di lui. Lo interrogava con gli occhi, cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo e iniziando a temere una cena strana e imbarazzante.   
Livia era sempre stata così brava a riconoscere le atmosfere di una stanza, che li avrebbe scoperti immediatamente. O forse era tutto nella sua testa.  
Si stava innervosendo, perché Alberto era lì e sorrideva come un idiota divertito.   
Lo fulminò con gli occhi, mentre girava quell’insalata come se fosse stato un avversario sul ring.  
«Allora Alberto, anche tu vai da Cesare, giusto?» chiese Livia, intenzionata a fare conversazione come una persona normale.   
Alberto si ridestò e cercò di contenere l’ilarità che, sorprendentemente per lui e fastidiosamente per Aureliano, lo aveva colpito. «Sì. È lì che ho conosciuto tuo fratello.»  
«Oh beh, ormai è casa sua quella. Da quando era ragazzino, se non sapevi dove si era cacciato, nove volte su dieci era in quello scantinato.» rispose Livia, scolando la pasta.  
Mentre Alberto e Livia continuavano ad avere una normalissima conversazione tra appena conoscenti la testa di Aureliano stava ancora volando. Avrebbe voluto saper leggere nella sua mente, ma decise di continuare con il programma numero uno. Dopotutto Alberto era stato abbastanza chiaro: non voleva che Livia sapesse, non adesso. E lui avrebbe tanto voluto togliersi quel peso dal petto, ma aveva già una volta agito dietro le spalle di Alberto, confidando la loro storia a Nadia, e non poteva, non voleva, farlo di nuovo.  
Quindi scrollò le spalle, cercando di riprendere il controllo. Doveva solo essere tranquillo e comportarsi normalmente. Quella serata sarebbe finita presto, Alberto sarebbe tornato a casa e tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio.

La cena andò bene, ma non riuscì a rilassarsi quanto avrebbe voluto. Alberto, invece, se ne stava lì a parlare con Livia, con il suo solito modo così affascinante di fare che gli era sempre piaciuto, dal primo momento.  
Quel fare cool ma sempre con quella falsa insicurezza che metteva le persone a loro agio.  
Infatti, neanche il tempo di accorgersene, Livia e Alberto si erano coalizzati contro di lui e l’avevano fatto mira di battutine, come nei migliori film romantici.  
Alberto ebbe la possibilità di conoscere un po' di più Livia. Si fece raccontare del suo lavoro a Torino e finirono a parlare anche dello stabilimento.  
«Non so se Aureliano t’ha raccontato quello che sta succedendo…»  
Alberto lanciò un’occhiata al ragazzo seduto accanto a lui, poi annuì. «Sì, m’ha raccontato.» disse, semplicemente.  
«Domani iniziano i lavori, ma io venerdì c’ho il treno di ritorno. Non me va de lasciallo da solo a gestire tutto.»  
Aureliano alzò lo sguardo dalla sua insalata. «Non sono un bambino, Lì. Ce la faccio a gestire tutto.»  
«Ma sì, lo so. Ma devi andà pure a lavoro e… aprì la stagione da solo.»  
«Non sono solo. Torna Edoardo quest’anno. E anche Jessica.» si riferiva al suo aiutante e alla barista.  
Livia annuì, poi prese inforcò un pezzo di pollo e se lo portò alla bocca.  
«Io lavorerò, quest’estate, perché non me so maturato granché de ferie, ma se c’hai bisogno basta che me chiami, lo sai.» disse a quel punto Alberto. Non guardava né Aureliano né Livia, ma entrambi avevano lo sguardo su di lui.  
C’era qualcosa, nell’aria, che Livia non riusciva a capire, a cui non riusciva ancora a dare un nome. Ma era più nel comportamento di Aureliano, che non nel loro ospite. Quando Alberto sarebbe andato via, avrebbe fatto le dovute domande.  
«Non ce ne sarà bisogno. Davvero. Lo faccio da anni ormai. Ma te ringrazio» rispose Aureliano, con la sua forchetta piena di lattuga ferma a mezz’aria. Alberto gli lanciò un’occhiata fugace.

Dopo il caffè Alberto decise che era il momento di togliere il disturbo. Primo perché il giorno dopo avrebbe dovuto alzarsi presto per andare a lavoro e secondo perché Aureliano si comportava in modo sempre più strano.  
Durante la cena, ad un certo punto, Alberto aveva allungato la mano sotto il tavolo e l’aveva appoggiata sulla sua coscia e lui era saltato come se fosse stato appena punto da un’ape.   
Questo lo aveva divertito moltissimo, ma non poteva dirlo né farlo vedere.

Livia lo salutò con due baci sulle guance, con l’augurio di vedersi presto. Lui la ringraziò molto per la cena.   
«T’accompagno.» disse Aureliano, mentre Alberto prendeva la sua giacca.   
Quando si trovarono finalmente fuori la porta Aureliano fece vedere il suo vero stato d’animo.  
«Albè, che cazzo…» disse, sull’uscio, mentre Alberto si infilava la giacca di pelle. L’aria era diventata più fresca.  
«Me dici in due parole che cosa vuoi che faccia?» gli chiese, frustrato.  
«Se per te va bene, per me va bene.» gli sorrise, gli prese per un secondo la mano, per salutarlo, e poi se ne andò.

Quando rientrò in casa e raggiunse sua sorella in cucina, la sua testa ancora viaggiava alta. Era confuso e non sapeva cosa sarebbe stato meglio fare in quel momento.  
Decise che si sarebbe preso la notte per pensarci su, per calmarsi e per far riemergere l’Aureliano razionale che lo tirava sempre fuori dai guai.  
Trovò sua sorella al lavandino e la raggiunse subito, per cacciarla.  
«Faccio io, vatte a sedè.» le disse, dandogli letteralmente un colpo di bacino per farla allontanare.  
Livia sorrise e si appoggiò all’isola della cucina, rimanendo un attimo a guardarlo mentre apriva l’acqua e sciacquava brevemente i piatti e pentole prima di metterle ordinatamente nella lavastoviglie.  
«Che c’hai stasera, Aurelià? Sei tipo troppo strano.» gli disse a quel punto Livia, dalle sue spalle.  
«So strano perché sto a caricà la lavastoviglie?» chiese, ma sapeva benissimo che non si riferiva a quello.  
«No, dai. Te comporti in modo strano, da quando so tornata e non riesco a capire se è solo preoccupazione per lo stabilimento e la stagione, o se c’è qualcos’altro che nun me voi dì. Pure prima… prima che arrivasse il tuo amico. Pure dopo, in realtà.» incrociò le braccia al petto, guardando la sua schiena, ma Aureliano non fece cenno di girarsi.  
«Aurelià… c’è qualcosa che me voi dì?»  
Aureliano chiuse l’acqua, con un sospiro, e si girò a fronteggiarla, rimanendo però ben attaccato al bordo del lavandino. Respirò profondamente.  
«Sembra stupido dirtelo adesso… dopo che…» si interruppe, guardando il viso di sua sorella, in attesa della sua prossima parola.  
Aureliano si scosse, per darsi coraggio. Doveva farlo, adesso basta cazzate.  
«Io e Alberto stiamo insieme.» sputò fuori, tutto d’un fiato. Poi, per lui, il tempo iniziò a scorrere lentamente, torturandolo.   
Non c’era un’espressione particolare sul volto di Livia, e sarebbe stato in grado di riconoscere la minima inclinazione. La conosceva talmente bene da riuscire a riconoscere il suo stato d’animo dal movimento di una piccola ruga d’espressione all’angolo esterno dell’occhio destro.  
Ma ora Livia lo guardava fisso per quello che a lui sembrò una vita, ma che in realtà fu appena qualche secondo.  
«Oh, beh. Potevi dirmelo prima. A cena me so comportata come se niente fosse. Chissà come c’è rimasto, quel ragazzo. M’avrà preso pe ’na stronza.»  
Aureliano scoppiò a ridere, perché non poteva fa altrimenti.   
Si staccò dal piano cucina, prese la rincorsa e strinse Livia tra le sue braccia. Anche se lei era la sorella maggiore e Aureliano accanto a lei si sentiva sempre un bambino, in quel momento lei stava soffocando tra le braccia enormi del fratello minore, che ormai la superava di almeno 15 centimetri.  
«Aurelià, dai, liberami!» gli chiese.  
Aureliano appoggiò la guancia sulla sua testa, sentendo il morbido dei suoi capelli chiari.  
«Ti voglio bene.» le disse, continuando a stringerla, ma in modo più delicato.  
«Pure io. Imbecille. Non lo so mica che devo fa, co te.»   
Aureliano si allontanò da lei, per poterla guardare negli occhi, in quegli occhi così simili ai suoi.   
«Sei sicura che è tutto okay? Me voi dì qualcosa? Me voi chiede qualcosa?»  
Livia annuì, solennemente. «Effettivamente, sì. Parecchio, in realtà. Ma prima di tutto…» disse,  
«devi invità a cena Alberto, per bene ’sta volta, e me lo devi presentà per bene. Voglio conosce bene chi vole sta con il mio fratellino.» gli poggiò una mano sulla guancia e sorrise.  
Aureliano non lo sapeva cosa aveva fatto per essere così fortunato.  
  
Quando si ritirarono ognuno nella propria stanza, cercando di riposare in vista del primo giorno di lavori, Aureliano mandò un messaggio ad Alberto.  
Le ho detto tutto. O quasi. L’ha presa benissimo. Ci vediamo domani? Vuole conoscerti per bene.  
Alberto non lesse mai quel messaggio.

  
L’ultima cosa che Alberto ricordava era di aver parcheggiato vicino casa, di aver chiuso la macchina con attenzione ed essersi diretto verso il suo portone.  
Era sicuro, però, di non esserci mai arrivato.  
Aveva sentito dei passi veloci dietro di lui, ma non aveva fatto in tempo a girarsi. Aveva sentito un rumore secco e poi solo il buio dei sensi.  
Ma ricordava benissimo il posto in cui si era risvegliato, un tempo imprecisato dopo.   
Non avrebbe mai e poi mai scordato quelle tende, quei mobili e quei maledetti leoni che si stagliavano fieri sui pomelli in metallo del letto su cui era steso.  
Oh, era come se il tempo non fosse mai passato e lui, come aveva sognato troppe volte, svegliandosi col panico, si trovava di nuovo nel suo letto, nella sua stanza, nella sua casa. O meglio, nella casa della sua famiglia.  
Ancor prima di poter dar sfogo anche a solo una delle emozioni e sensazioni che stava provando, sentì il dolore conquistare il suo corpo e partiva dalla sua testa, senza alcun dubbio.  
Si toccò il dietro della testa e sentì chiaramente una protuberanza. Non era lo stile degli Anacleti, doveva essere sincero, ma forse per lui avevano fatto un’eccezione.  
Si tastò le tasche dei jeans: telefono e chiavi erano scomparse.  
Si alzò a sedere e si guardò intorno, trovando difficoltà a schiarire la sua vista, terribilmente appannata dal sonnellino forzato e dal dolore alla testa. Con calma, per evitare di svenire di nuovo, si alzò dal letto con molta calma. Più silenziosamente possibile andò verso la porta e abbassò lentamente la maniglia. La porta era chiusa da fuori e, stranamente, si sentì un po' meglio.   
Si rese conto che su una sedia era abbandonata la sua giacca. Cercò lì i suoi averi. C’erano le chiavi, ma non il cellulare.  
Avevano fatto un errore, gli Anacleti, lo avevano rinchiuso dentro la sua stanza. C’erano ancora delle sue felpe, su quella maledetta poltrona rossa che aveva imparato ad odiare. Sembrava che nessuno ci mettesse piede da quando lui era andato via, e non l’avrebbe stupito sapere che fosse stato davvero così.  
Ma, di nuovo, era stato un errore.  
Si avviò con passo deciso verso la sua cassettiera e aprì, senza esitare, il terzo cassetto. C’erano le sue magliette, piegate, intonse. Le spostò, iniziando dall’angolo destro, senza creare disordine.   
Dietro un singolo paio di calzini arrotolato c’era un piccolo buco nel fondo del cassetto, Alberto ci infilò il dito indice e tirò su il doppio fondo, tanto quanto gli bastava per prendere un coltellino e una pistola, nascosti la dentro per i momenti bui.  
Non avrebbe mai pensato, quando li aveva messi lì, che li avrebbe recuperati mesi dopo in quella situazione.  
Mise il coltellino in tasca e controllò che la pistola fosse abbastanza pulita e carica. Controllò la sicura e poi la infilò nel retro dei jeans, coprendoli con la maglia a maniche lunghe nera che indossava.  
Chissà che cosa avrebbe pensato Aureliano a vederlo in quel momento. Scosse la testa, non poteva permettersi di pensare a lui. Doveva tirare fuori Spadino e lasciare che lo salvasse, per poter tornare da lui.  
La sua mente improvvisamente si schiarì, quando si rese conto di avere, per la prima volta in vita sua, qualcosa per cui combattere.   
Era lucido e non aveva paura, un sentimento che l’aveva accompagnato per tutta la sua vita.   
Finalmente capiva quelli che nei libri, nei film, nelle serie televisive dicevano che quando si era se stessi, quando si è sinceri con se stessi e con gli altri, le cose iniziano ad andare per il meglio.   
Alberto non era più quella persona che aveva vissuto in quella stanza, non era più quel ragazzino troppo spaventato per vedere che c’era speranza persino per uno come lui.  
Guardò quella porta, seduto sul bordo del letto, pronto ad entrare in azione e rimase così fino a quando non sentì il rumore di passi lungo il corridoio e la chiave girare nella serratura.  
La rabbia lo travolse, quando vide Alex, suo cugino, entrare da quella porta.  
Non era perché avesse dei sentimenti particolari nei confronti del cugino, non lo aveva mai degnato di molta attenzione, anche se sapeva benissimo dei suoi sentimenti di invidia verso di lui.  
Una volta aveva perfino provato a portarsi a letto una ragazza che era stata promessa a lui. Non c’era riuscito, ma aveva dato il giusto appiglio ad Alberto per potersi liberare della ragazza e quindi rimandare l’incombenza del matrimonio. A pensarci, gli aveva fatto un bel favore.  
No, a farlo arrabbiare era la sua espressione soddisfatta. Era come se dicesse, ecco, adesso sono io che ti sto sopra.  
Non sapeva se Alex avesse preso il suo posto, non sapeva neanche se sapesse la verità, ma Alberto non poteva crederci a quanto poco gli importasse.  
«Te sei svejato finalmente, Bella Addormentata.» lo prese in giro con quel sorriso odioso, rimanendo sulla porta.  
Per un attimo Alberto pensò di tirare fuori il suo coltello, ma non poteva farlo, c’erano pericoli maggiori che lo attendevano oltre quel ragazzino appena diciottenne.  
«Daje n’po’. Tu madre te sta aspettà.»  
Alberto si alzò, lentamente, senza dire una parola e gli passò accanto guardandolo fisso negli occhi senza paura o esitazione.  
Ritrovarsi in quei corridoi gli fece quasi tremare le gambe, ma non poteva permetterselo, doveva essere forte e sicuro di sé per massimizzare le possibilità di uscire da lì.  
Alex lo indirizzò verso l’ala destra di quella maledetta villa, dove c’era la stanza di sua madre. Lei, Alberto e Manfredi erano gli unici in quella casa ad avere una stanza singola, e Adelaide, sua madre, aveva la più grande di tutte.  
Quando entrò in quella stanza dove aveva fin troppi ricordi, ebbe un immediato déjà vu.  
Ricordava come se fosse ieri il giorno in cui era stato chiamato in quella stanza, anni prima, e aveva trovato suo padre, o quello che ne rimaneva, sdraiato in quel letto a baldacchino con le nappine rosse e dorate che scendevano dal pesante tessuto bordeaux. Ci era morto in quel letto, solo poche ore dopo aver parlato con lui.  
Aveva evitato, negli anni successivi, di tornare in quella stanza, ma era chiaro perché sua madre voleva incontrarlo lì e non nella sala principale. Nessuno sapeva che lui era lì, solo le persone presenti in quella camera da letto. Sua madre, seduta sulla poltrona rossa di velluto con la struttura dorata, suo fratello, in piedi in un angolo della stanza, con le braccia incrociate al petto, e Alex, che aveva provato a infilarsi nella stanza dietro di lui ma bastò uno sguardo di Manfredi a farlo uscire in silenzio. Non erano affari suoi, quelli.  
Sua madre sembrava invecchiata e si rese conto che una parte di sé aveva sentito la sua mancanza, ma non poteva crollare. In quel momento era in pericolo, non doveva dimenticarlo, e doveva attaccarsi con le unghie e con i denti ai motivi, i tanti motivi, per cui aveva odiato stare in quella casa.  
Adelaide Anacleti non aveva una particolare espressione sul suo volto, ma lei era sempre stata bravissima a nascondere i suoi sentimenti, per questo sembrava terrificante sia quando lo rimproverava, sia quando gli diceva che gli voleva bene.  
Manfredi, invece, era lì con la sua solita espressione. Rabbia, delusione, recriminazione. Niente di nuovo sotto il sole, Alberto c’era cresciuto con quei sentimenti.  
«Alberto… _aven pase_.» sentì la voce rauca di sua madre rompere il silenzio. Vieni vicino, gli diceva, in quella lingua che aveva imparato a riconoscere come la lingua del rimprovero.  
Alberto esitò per un attimo, ma poi annuì e si avvicinò alla sedia matronale su cui sua madre sembrava perfettamente a suo agio. «Eccome mà…» disse, come se fosse appena tornato da una passeggiata.  
Si inginocchiò accanto alla sua sedia, le prese la mano e ne baciò il dorso.  
«Non certo pè scelta tua.» disse Manfredi, rimanendo nella sua posizione.  
Alberto gli lanciò un’occhiata e poi tornò a guardare sua madre. «Mà…» _lasciami andare, lasciami vivere._  
«Te lo ricordi ancora, quel povero padre tuo, steso su quel letto?»  
Prese un profondo respiro e si alzò in piedi. Eccolo che iniziava.  
«Sì, me lo ricordo.»  
«E te lo ricordi cosa t’ha detto?»  
«Tu non eri qua, non poi sapè che cosa m’ha detto.»   
« _Nasti mro rom_ , so ogni parola che gli è mai uscita dalla bocca.» _Era mio marito…_  
Alberto rivolse lo sguardo a suo fratello per una frazione di secondo. L’ultima cosa che voleva fare era ripetere quello che suo padre gli aveva detto in letto di morte.  
Manfredi è un toro, ma tu sarai il capo di questa famiglia.  
Quando l’aveva detto il piccolo Alberto non gli aveva creduto, e quando Manfredi aveva preso il suo posto a capo della famiglia si era detto che suo padre era morto e che le sue parole erano morte con lui.  
Alberto scosse la testa «Non c’ha importanza ora. Io… non è il destino mio, e tu lo sai. Non avete bisogno di me.»  
«Su questo hai ragione.» intervenne Manfredi.  
«Shh!» lo redarguì subito sua madre « _Nasti ou pral terno_!»  
«Nun fa altro che metterci in imbarazzo davanti a tutta la famiglia, _Dai_!»  
Adelaide lo ignorò e tornò a dare attenzione ad Alberto.  
«Devi tornare a casa, _mro ciave_. Il tuo posto è qua, lo sai.» disse, lentamente, guardandolo con i suoi occhi penetranti e terrificanti.  
Alberto abbassò la testa e si passò indice e pollice sugli occhi. Stava male. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per trovarsi dall’altra parte del mondo in quel momento. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per uscire da quella casa, sano e salvo. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per ritornare da Aureliano.  
Ma questo era il momento di affrontare la situazione, una volta per tutte. E se le cose si fossero messe male, Spadino lo avrebbe aiutato ad uscirne.  
Alzò la testa, deciso. «Tu invece te lo ricordi cosa m’hai detto il giorno del mio diciottesimo compleanno? In cucina?» chiese.  
Adelaide appoggiò i gomiti sui braccioli della poltrona e distolse lo sguardo. Non rispose.  
«Dimmelo! Te lo ricordi?» incalzò Alberto.  
La donna annuì. «Me lo ricordo.»  
«M’hai detto che lo sapevi, che l’hai sempre saputo. Hai detto che dovevo nasconderlo. E io c’ho provato, mà, davvero. Ma nun ce so riuscito. Stavo a prenne in giro me, te e tutta sta cazzo de famija.»  
«E nun ce la facevo più a fa sta vita. Io… nun so come Manfredi, nun so come Alex. Non so come nessuno de voi. E lo sapete bene.»  
«E io mo ho assaggiato la libertà. Quindi c’avete due possibilità. O m’ammazzate adesso, o me lasciate andà via.»  
Li guardò, con sicurezza, uno dopo l’altro.  
Sembrava sicuro di sé, ma era terrorizzato. Forse aveva appena firmato la sua condanna a morte. Ma certamente non sarebbe andato giù senza lottare.  
Adelaide lo guardò poi, lentamente, spostò lo sguardo verso Manfredi. «Lasciace soli.» disse poi, dopo aver incontrato i suoi occhi.  
«Mà!» provò a protestare l’uomo, ma lei lo congelò con il suo tono.   
«Vai, _ciave_.»  
Manfredi venne ferito nell’orgoglio, ma non poté fare altro che lanciare un’occhiataccia a suo fratello e, finalmente, uscire dalla stanza.  
«Alberto…» lo chiamò sua madre e il ragazzo tornò a scendere su un ginocchio, per starle più vicino.  
«Noi siamo la tua famiglia. Noi abbiamo sempre prosperato grazie alla famiglia. Grazie ai nostri amici. E tu sei uno di noi.» lo guardò, con quegli occhi scuri e vide scintillare i suoi denti dorati mentre parlava  
«Credi che io non abbia mai dovuto rinunciare a qualcosa per la famiglia? L’ho fatto. Per tuo padre, per te e per tuo fratello.»  
Ecco cosa gli stava chiedendo: un sacrificio. Cercando di farlo cedere putando sul senso di colpa.  
Ma era troppo tardi. Forse, se quel discorso glielo avesse fatto un anno prima Alberto l’avrebbe accontentata. Avrebbe messo ancora una volta da parte i suoi sentimenti, sarebbe rimasto, per vedere Adriano sposarsi e iniziare la sua famiglia. Avrebbe fatto tutto.  
Ma ormai era troppo tardi.  
Alberto baciò nuovamente il dorso della mano di sua madre e si alzò.  
«Io non so più come vuoi. E non voglio far parte di questa famiglia, se questo significa sacrificare la mia felicità.» Si passò una mano tra i capelli, quasi impossibilitato a mantenere il contatto visivo con Adelaide.  
«Sarò egoista, dai, ma c’ho 22 anni e al solo pensiero de vive tutta la mia vita così…» prese un respiro.   
«Preferisco morì adesso.»  
Adelaide abbassò la testa per un secondo. «E questa la tua decisione, quindi?»  
Alberto annuì, lentamente. Sapeva che era arrivato il momento, il momento in cui avrebbe conosciuto il suo destino. Ed era contento che a sceglierlo sarebbe stata sua madre e non suo fratello. Era quasi poetico.  
«Non farai più parte de sta famiglia.» disse, severa e ossequiosa.  
Alberto strinse gli occhi. Stava soffrendo ma, allo stesso tempo, si sentiva terribilmente sollevato.  
Ma sapeva che non era finita.  
«Mi dispiace, mà.»   
Non disse nient’altro, fece dietro front e si avviò verso l’uscita.  
Come aveva immaginato trovò Manfredi fuori la porta, appoggiato al muro opposto del corridoio.  
«Do vai?» gli chiese, staccandosi dal muro e fronteggiandolo.  
«Me ne vado.»  
Manfredi scoppiò a ridere. «Tu nun vai proprio da nessuna parte!»  
Alberto lo guardò in volto. «Nun sei tu che decidi dentro ’sta famija, Manfrè. Non lo sei mai stato. E lei che comanda…» disse, indicando la stanza dietro di loro «E sarà così finché campa.»  
«Dovresti esse felice…» disse infine «Me tolgo dal cazzo. Ora è tutto tuo.»  
Fece per sorpassarlo, ma Manfredi gli fece resistenza, finché non si trovarono spalla a spalla.  
«Lasciame andà.»  
«Sei mi fratello.» rispose Manfredi «Nun te ne poi andà.»  
Fu in quel momento che Alberto vide qualcosa di più, dietro quegli occhi neri come la pece e duri come il marmo.  
Gli strinse una mano sull’altra spalla, per conforto e per avere un perno su di lui.   
«Semo fratelli de sangue, tutto questo nun vale niente.» disse, indicando i soffitti dorati. «Se un giorno vorrai provà a conosceme davvero… sai dove abito, ormai. La mia porta sarà sempre aperta.»  
Non poteva credere di essere arrivato in un punto della sua vita in cui credeva davvero nelle parole che aveva appena pronunciato.  
Manfredi lo lasciò andare, semplicemente rilassando il proprio corpo. Alberto lo sentì e gli dedicò un piccolo sorriso, prima di iniziare a percorrere il corridoio.  
Non si sentiva ancora fuori pericolo e fece in modo di utilizzare le scorciatoie di quella casa enorme per evitare le zone comuni. Il suo obiettivo era quello di arrivare al giardino posteriore, passarci silenziosamente attraverso senza attirare l’attenzione dei cani che la sua famiglia teneva lì dietro, ed uscire senza destare sospetti.  
Credette quasi di avercela fatta quando aprì la porta finestra e la zanzariera ed uscì all’aperto.  
Appena mise piede sul selciato però sentì una voce dietro di sé.  
«Vai da qualche parte?» gli chiese Alex, puntato contro il muro con un piede e con la sigaretta tra le labbra.  
Alberto si girò e lo guardo. La recita non era ancora finita. «Me ne torno a casa.»  
«Devo essere sincero…» iniziò il ragazzo, allontanandosi dal muro. «Non pensavo de vedette uscì co le gambe tue.»  
Alberto aprì le braccia e fece un piccolo inchino, incrociando le gambe.  
«Certa gente semplicemente risponde a regole diverse.» disse, con l’atteggiamento più presuntuoso che poteva.  
L’espressione di Alex tradì il suo fastidio, mentre l’angolo della sua narice destra scattava senza controllo.  
Alex fece un passo verso di lui e Alberto lo vide tirare fuori un coltellino dalla tasca posteriore.  
«Vediamo se Spadino sa ancora come se usa uno de questi.» disse, aprendo e chiudendo la lama a serramanico.  
Alberto, di risposta, tirò fuori la sua di lama.   
«Vediamo se in Abruzzo in mezzo alle pecore t’hanno insegnato come se usano pe bene.»   
L’aprì e si mise in posizione.   
Si sentì improvvisamente attraversato da una corrente elettrica, l’adrenalina che riempiva il suo corpo e svuotava la sua testa. In un secondo di lucidità pensò a cosa avrebbe pensato Aureliano vedendolo in quel momento, ma non ebbe tempo di fare supposizione perché Alex si lanciò all’attacco con un grugnito animalesco.  
Alberto, Spadino, si difese portando avanti il suo braccio protetto dalla sua giacca di pelle e, con un movimento veloce lo girò e afferrò il polso di suo cugino. Gli rigirò il braccio, cercando di disarmarlo, ma la sua mano era stretta intorno al coltello e Alex cercò di contrattaccare con le gambe, cercando di farlo cadere indietro.  
Non ci riuscì e, strattonando per riuscire a liberarsi dalla presa di Alberto, gli ferì una mano. La ferita, per quanto superficiale, iniziò a bruciare terribilmente.  
«Sei un po’ fuori allenamento.» sputò fuori, con un sorriso.  
Questa volta fu Alberto a partire all’attacco, alzò l’avambraccio sinistro per protezione e affondò con la mano destra. Alex deviò il coltello appena in tempo per soffrire soltanto un taglio attraverso la t-shirt bianca che indossava che subito si colorò leggermente di rosso. Grugnì per il dolore, ma non perse tempo e provò a colpirlo ancora e ancora.   
I cani iniziarono ad agitarsi nella grande gabbia.  
Combatterono per lunghi secondi, che sembrarono ore. Alberto era fisicamente più forte, anche se avevano la stessa altezza e stazza. I mesi di allenamento intensivi nella palestra Gigli stavano dando i loro risultati.  
Non avrebbe mai pensato che gli sarebbe tornato utile in quel modo, non di nuovo.   
Con un colpo ben assestato e un piede tattico dietro alle caviglie Alex cadde a terra come un peso morto e Alberto dovette fare forza per non crollargli addosso. Quella era la sua maledetta occasione per mettere fine a quella sceneggiata e finalmente tornarsene a casa.  
Con un ultimo scatto strinse la mano intorno al collo del cugino, schiacciò sotto una scarpa da ginnastica il suo polso destro, facendogli perdere forza sulla mano che stringeva il coltello. Infine, gli appoggiò la punta del coltello sull’interno coscia. Entrambi sapevano che un colpo ben assestato lì avrebbe messo fine a tutto.  
Alex gracchiò e la sua unica mano libera corse ad afferrare il polso di Alberto che stringeva forte la sua gola.  
«Adesso basta.» ordinò Alberto, guardandolo negli occhi. Il fatto che Alex gli assomigliasse così tanto, nella corporatura, nei lineamenti e nei colori, lo infastidì. Si rivide, in lui, e non gli piacque.  
«Io adesso me ne vado e c’è ’na bona possibilità che nun se vedremo mai più.» disse, respirando affannosamente. I suoi muscoli erano tutti in tensione e non poteva cedere di un millimetro fino a quando Alex non avesse smesso di lottare.  
Improvvisamente, Alex lo fece. Il suo intero corpo si lasciò andare. Alberto poté sentire chiaramente i muscoli del suo collo sciogliersi sotto le sue dita. Anche il braccio destro si rilassò contro il pavimento in selciato. Ma il viso, la sua espressione era sempre la stessa, solo sconfitta.  
«Come hai fatto?» sussurrò improvvisamente.  
Alberto aggrottò le sopracciglia, incapace di comprendere quella domanda.  
«Cosa?»  
«Come hai fatto a liberarti? Dimmelo.» Il suo tono era duro e rancoroso, come se non stesse supplicando.  
Alberto si rese conto che c’era molto più ad accumunarli che non l’aspetto fisico.  
Si alzò, lasciandolo libero, chiuse il suo coltello e lo mise in tasca. Poi gli porse una mano, per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.  
Alex non lo accettò immediatamente, lo guardò per qualche lungo secondo, poi l’afferrò e si fece tirare su.  
Alberto allora lo tirò verso di sé, mettendo il ragazzo in allarme.   
Tenendolo stretto per le spalle lo fissava negli occhi.  
«Vattene via, Alex. È l’unico modo. Scappa.» gli disse, ed era sincero come non avrebbe potuto esserlo con nessuno in quella casa.   
«Buona fortuna.» fece per andarsene ma Alex lo fermò.  
«Lo vuoi questo?» dalla tasca anteriore dei jeans tirò fuori un cellulare. Era il suo. «Suona da stamattina.»  
Si sentì uno schifo. Si era appena ricordato di Aureliano.  
«Sì, me farebbe comodo.»   
Alex glielo porse. «Buona fortuna anche a te.»

Aureliano era allo stabilimento. Il mare era terribilmente agitato, a causa di uno strano vento che si era alzato durante la notte, e lo era anche lui.   
Alternava lo sguardo tra il suo cellulare, perennemente tra le sue mani, e gli operai che avevano iniziato alle sei di quella mattina a lavorare.  
E lui era lì, da quella mattina, insieme a sua sorella, e si erano fatte ormai le due del pomeriggio.  
Aveva inviato un messaggio ad Alberto, la sera prima, ma risultava ricevuto e non letto. E, doveva essere sincero, gliene aveva mandati altri durante la mattinata e anche qualche tentativo di telefonata.  
Sapeva benissimo che era a lavoro ma, di solito, trovava sempre il tempo per scrivergli o rispondergli.   
Era nervoso, ma non sapeva esattamente per quale motivo. Forse Alberto non aveva potuto fare la pausa pranzo, o forze aveva dimenticato il telefono a casa, o forse aveva semplicemente dimenticato di ricaricarlo.  
Livia tornò indietro con una busta bianca che conteneva due tramezzini e due bottigliette d’acqua naturale.  
«So ’nnata troppo tardi, erano le uniche cose rimaste.»  
«Va bene così.» le disse il fratello.  
«Come procede?» chiese lei, guardando gli uomini a lavoro che entravano ed uscivano dal locale bar/cucina.  
«Tutto bene per ora. Non hanno trovato niente che nun s’aspettassero.» le rispose Aureliano.  
Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, prima che Livia si decidesse a far riferimento al comportamento strano del fratello.  
«Sei riuscito a contattà Alberto?» gli chiese.  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa «No, forse ha dimenticato il cellulare a casa.»  
«Oh, guarda, è qui!» esclamò a quel punto Livia, indicando un punto dietro di lui.  
Quando Aureliano si girò poté constatare che era davvero Alberto. Il ragazzo aveva appena superato le scale che portavano al deposito e si stava dirigendo verso di loro, con un sorriso sulle labbra.  
Ma era strano.  
I suoi occhi erano strani, il suo viso era strano, persino il modo in cui camminava.  
Non era il solito Alberto e non avrebbe potuto spiegare quelle sensazioni a nessuno. Pensandoci bene non sapeva spiegarle neanche a se stesso.  
«Dammi un attimo.» disse alla sorella, passandole il suo tramezzino e la sua bottiglia d’acqua.  
Con un passo deciso gli andò incontro e, arrivato da lui, gli prese il viso tra le mani, solo per poterlo guardare bene.  
Alberto gemette leggermente, toccandosi il retro della testa, a pochi centimetri di dove si erano posate le dita di Aureliano.   
«Che hai?»   
«Niente. È che ho un po’ di mal di testa. Non so andato a lavoro oggi.» disse Alberto, appoggiando la fronte alla sua. «Me dispiace, nun volevo sparì.»  
Si sentiva distrutto, ma stranamente euforico.  
Era tornato a casa con i mezzi, si era cambiato, aveva provato a mangiare qualcosa ma non ce l’aveva fatta. Aveva letto i messaggi che Aureliano gli aveva inviato e si era reso conto che era l’unica persona che voleva vedere in quel momento.  
Ma Aureliano non credette alla sua storia neanche per un secondo e non sapeva perché. Scrutandolo dalla testa ai piedi si rese conto della fasciatura improvvisata alla mano sinistra, dove Alex lo aveva ferito.  
«Che te sei fatto qua?» gli chiese, prendendogli la mano tra le sue.  
«Me so tajato cucinando. È superficiale ma una posizione stronza.» rispose, con un sorriso, sfilando via la mano dalla sua presa.  
«C’è qualcosa che non me dici.» sentenziò Aureliano, guardandolo. «Sei bianco. Sei sicuro de sta bene?»  
Alberto annuì, ma ignorò la sua domanda. Si rese conto che stava sorridendo e Aureliano lo guardò ancora più confuso.  
«Allora hai detto de me a tu sorella?» gli chiese.  
Aureliano lanciò uno sguardo dietro di lui, Livia li stava guardando.  
«Sì, spero che nun sia un problema.»  
Alberto sorrise e non disse nient’altro, si spinse in avanti, lo prese per i fianchi e lo baciò. Lì, alla luce del sole, sotto gli occhi di sua sorella e forse di qualche operaio curioso. Non importava a nessuno.  
Aureliano sbarrò gli occhi per un attimo, sorpreso, ma non si sarebbe mai spostato.   
Quando si staccarono Alberto stava praticamente ridendo. Sembrava strafatto, ma Aureliano lo riconosceva ormai l’Alberto strafatto, e non era così.  
«Tu sei fuori di testa.» gli disse, guardandolo, ma aveva già un sorriso che gli stava nascendo sulle labbra.  
«Me la fai conosce tu sorella o no? Ufficialmente, ’sta volta.»   
Aureliano annuì e lo prese per mano, per poi portarlo vicino a sua sorella.  
Livia lasciò la roba che aveva in mano al fratello e poi strinse Alberto in un abbraccio. Il cuore del ragazzo si strinse dolorosamente.  
«Ciao Alberto. È un piacere conoscerti ufficialmente.»  
«Anche per me.» sorrise e improvvisamente si sentì un po' a disagio, finché non intervenne Aureliano.  
«Stasera cena da noi, che dici?» chiese ad Alberto.  
«Dico che è perfetto.»

  
Aureliano riaccompagnò sua sorella a casa e poi raggiunse Alberto a casa sua. Quando arrivò Alberto stava praticamente svuotando il frigorifero e la situazione si fece ancora più confusa. Aveva una serie di ingredienti sul tavolo della cucina che, ad occhio e croce, servivano a fare un dolce.  
«Albè, ma che cazzo c’hai?» chiese, disperato, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione.  
Alberto si girò e gli sorrise «Sono libero.» disse, semplicemente.  
«Ma de che stai a parlà?»  
Il ragazzo gli andò incontro e gli strinse le mani. «Ieri sera, quando sono tornato a casa c’era qualcuno dei miei ad aspettarmi sotto casa. Mi hanno portato a casa, di forza.»  
Il viso di Aureliano si dipinse di panico. «Che cazzo dici? Stai bene?»   
«Sìsì, sto benissimo.» gli strinse le mani sul viso «Mai stato meglio. Te lo giuro.» era su di giri.  
«Ho parlato co mi madre e… m’ha lasciato andare via. Sono libero.»  
«Ma quando è successa sta cosa?» esclamò Aureliano, sorpreso.  
«Stamattina. Ma non è importante, sul serio.» sorrideva e aveva le pupille dilatate.  
Aureliano non ebbe il tempo di replicare, perché Alberto lo baciò con trasporto, circondandogli la vita con un braccio e afferrandolo per la nuca.  
«Albè…» Aureliano avrebbe voluto parlare, farsi spiegare, ma prima che potesse dire qualsiasi cosa si ritrovò la mano di Alberto sul cavallo dei pantaloni.  
«Albè!» esclamò, sorpreso.  
«Vieni dellà co me?» Alberto lo guardava con i suoi occhi grandi e il respiro pesante.  
Aureliano gli prese il viso tra le mani. «Io vengo co te in capo al mondo. Ma vojo sapè se stai bene sul serio.»  
Alberto sorrise e strinse la mano sul tessuto dei jeans, facendogli mancare il respiro per un attimo.  
«Mai stato meglio.»

  
Aureliano non aveva intenzione di addormentarsi, semplicemente perché avevano degli impegni per cena, ma poi si era appoggiato sul petto di Alberto e non ce l’aveva fatta. Gli occhi si erano chiusi, riposandosi ma rimanendo comunque semi vigili, perché il suo cervello lo sapeva che non poteva rilassarsi completamente.  
Per questo motivo improvvisamente tornò alla realtà con un pizzico di panico nel petto.  
Non aveva idea di che ora fossero, dalla finestra della camera da letto di Alberto vedeva il sole, ma in quel periodo dell’anno iniziava a non significare assolutamente nulla. Ma una cosa di cui era sicuro era che Alberto non era nel letto.  
Si alzò a sedere e si ritrovò nudo tra le coperte. «Albè?» chiamò, con la voce ancora rauca.  
Non arrivò risposta.  
Prese il telefono dalla tasca dei suoi jeans buttati a terra ai piedi del letto e vide che erano le sei e mezza del pomeriggio.   
«Albè, dai che tocca andà. Vojo dà ’na mano a mi sorella a cucinà.» disse, ma ancora non ricevette risposta.  
Si alzò e si infilò i boxer, per poi iniziare a cercare il fantasma del suo ragazzo in giro per casa.  
Si affacciò dalla stanza per setacciare velocemente la cucina e il soggiorno, poi oltrepassò la camera da letto per andare in bagno. La porta era chiusa. Bussò.  
«Albè?» chiamò.  
«Esco tra un attimo.» arrivò finalmente la voce di Alberto.  
«Va bene. Me vesto e t’aspetto dellà.» si sarebbe fatto una bella doccia una volta arrivato a casa.  
Si rivestì e se ne andò in soggiorno, non prima di aver preso un bicchiere d’acqua fredda dal frigorifero.  
Si sedette e il suo cervello andò, automaticamente, a sua sorella, alla serata che lo aspettava. Si chiese se sarebbero andati d’accordo, se davvero Livia fosse okay con tutta quella storia o se stesse solo fingendo. Ma lui sapeva che Livia non era così. Se c’era qualcosa che non le piaceva te lo faceva sapere, in un modo o nell’altro.  
Poi pensò a quel pomeriggio, al comportamento strano di Alberto e si fece delle storie in testa su cosa doveva essere successo la notte precedente per cambiare così le carte in tavola. Ovviamente la sua fantasia galoppò più del necessario, perché Alberto non gli aveva detto niente e non aveva assolutamente nulla su cui basarsi. Ma la immaginò come una situazione estremamente pericolosa, per via della ferita alla mano e dei diversi lividi che aveva potuto notare sul corpo del ragazzo solo poco tempo prima.  
Lui lo aveva guardato preoccupato, ma Alberto gli aveva accarezzato il viso, lo aveva toccato ovunque fosse possibile toccarlo e gli aveva sorriso: «sto bene» aveva detto e lui gli aveva creduto.  
Sorseggiava la sua acqua quando sentì finalmente Alberto uscire dal bagno. Lo sentì muoversi in camera da letto, aprendo l’armadio e la cassettiera, e dopo qualche minuto lo vide entrare in soggiorno completamente vestito.  
Indossava un jeans dal lavaggio molto chiaro che metteva in mostra le sue cosce – erano molto più sottili delle sue, ma comunque ben allenate – e il suo sedere, mentre su una semplice t-shirt nera un po' oversize, con un disegno astratto colorato. I suoi capelli, sempre più lunghi, erano legati indietro con un elastico, ma sapeva benissimo che, ad un certo punto, una ciocca sarebbe scappata via, sciogliendosi sul suo viso. Alberto era bellissimo, ma appena vide il suo viso si rese conto che forse non stava così bene come diceva.  
Aveva pianto. Ci avrebbe messo la cazzo di mano sul fuoco.  
Si arrabbiò. Si arrabbiò molto, senza motivo. Oppure si arrabbiò perché Alberto continuava a dirgli che stava bene e non era vero. Si arrabbiò perché doveva iniziare a fidarsi del suo istinto con Alberto, esattamente come si fidava del suo istinto nella boxe e nell’insegnamento.  
Quel ragazzo lo avrebbe ucciso.

Si alzò in piedi, come se lo avesse punto un’ape e lo guardò. «Che hai fatto?»  
Alberto, evitando il contatto visivo, andò dritto verso la cucina. «Niente. Sto bene. Ho un po' di sete anche io.» disse.  
Aureliano, Alberto lo sentì chiaramente, ringhiò quasi. «Se lo ripeti un’altra volta…» lo avvertì.  
Alberto fu costretto a fermarsi a metà stanza e a sospirare pesantemente, facendo crollare il collo tra le spalle.  
«Okay. Nun t’agità. Sto davvero bene, ho solo avuto un…» non riuscì a trovare le parole per spiegarsi.  
Quando si era svegliato e aveva visto Aureliano addormentato su di lui si era reso conto di non essere mai stato così felice in tutta la sua vita. In realtà non aveva mai pensato di poterlo essere. Non aveva mai pensato di meritarsi tutto questo. E un secondo dopo si era ricordato di quanto aveva dovuto perdere per conquistare quella felicità ed era stato travolto da una sensazione di terribile, profonda, tristezza.  
Sapeva che, per godere di quello di cui stava godendo, aveva perso sua madre, suo fratello, la sua famiglia e la sua cultura.   
Quando si era visto allo specchio, in bagno, si era reso conto di quanto fosse cambiato e di come non fosse più lo stesso ragazzo che era scappato da quella casa un anno prima. Di solito ne sarebbe stato contento ma, in quel momento, per non sapeva quale motivo, si sentì profondamente angosciato.  
Sapeva che non aveva senso quello che stava provando. Insomma, aveva un uomo meraviglioso ancora nudo nel suo letto e lui lo adorava con tutto se stesso. E aveva una casa, ed un lavoro, e anche degli amici. Tutte cose che, in un modo o nell’altro, si era costruito. E aveva lasciato una vita che, probabilmente, lo avrebbe fatto finire morto o in prigione.   
Sapeva tutte queste cose, ma si sentiva comunque uno schifo e, di conseguenza, si sentì in colpa per il semplice fatto di provare quelle cose.  
E doveva nasconderle da Aureliano, per forza. Si era ripromesso di non rigettare di nuovo il suo meraviglioso, buono, dolce, coraggioso ragazzo in quella situazione. Si era sfogato in bagno, trovandosi a piangere davanti allo specchio come la persona patetica che era e, quando aveva pensato di passarla liscia, era uscito.  
Ma Aureliano non era uno di quelli facili da fregare, doveva saperlo ormai, e soprattutto lo conosceva troppo bene.  
«Spiegami, te prego…» disse ad un certo punto Aureliano, sottovoce.  
Alberto lo guardò e si rese conto che non poteva continuare a tenerlo allo scuro. Lo fece tornare a sedere sul divano e si mise accanto a lui.  
Raccontò, sotto i suoi occhi attenti, di quello che era successo. Di come lo avevano portato via con la forza e di come si era svegliato nel suo letto, nella sua stanza.  
Raccontò della conversazione avuta con sua madre, del suo sguardo deluso che ancora gli bruciava addosso, della rabbia e del dolore di suo fratello, della paura di suo cugino Alex. Gli raccontò persino della lotta che aveva avuto con lui, giustificando finalmente quei lividi che stavano nascendo sul suo corpo e la ferita alla mano.  
«T’hanno lasciato andare… così?» chiese Aureliano, senza poter nascondere la sua sorpresa e ricordando anche i metodi utilizzati dall’ex ragazzo di Alberto, Adriano.  
Il ragazzo annuì. «Lo so. So sorpreso pure io. Pensavo de moricce, là dentro.» abbozzò un sorriso.  
«Ma, a quanto pare, li ho sottovalutati.»  
Aureliano lo guardò per un attimo, serio.  
«Allora perché piangi?»  
La domanda venne accompagnata da una carezza e la mano di Aureliano si fermò sull’incavo del suo collo. Alberto si fece mortalmente serio e si lasciò andare contro quella mano.  
«Non lo so. Lo so… è stupido, ma…»  
«Non è stupido.» disse subito Aureliano. «Qualsiasi cosa tu stia provando non è stupido.»  
Glielo aveva insegnato la sua analista, e in nessun modo avrebbe perso quell’occasione per passare quel messaggio ad Alberto.  
Il ragazzo sospirò. «Sento de avelli persi pe sempre. Prima avevamo un conto in sospeso, ora…»  
«Ora no.» completò per lui la frase Aureliano.  
Alberto annuì. «È finita. È finito tutto.»  
Aureliano vide i suoi occhi farsi lucidi ma Alberto non cedette, quindi non uscì neanche una lacrima.  
Tirò dentro l’aria, come per darsi forza e il suo tono si fece duro e arrabbiato.  
«Non dovrei piagne. La mia vita è stata uno schifo prima di andarmene. Cazzo, pure nei momenti felici stavo di merda. Devo smette de piagne come ’n cojone.»  
Aureliano lo afferrò per la nuca, con forza.  
«Mi padre un giorno tornò a casa ubriaco.» disse Aureliano, improvvisamente, e Alberto si zittì immediatamente.  
«Avrò avuto sei o sette anni e ogni volta che sentivo che era alla porta je annavo incontro come un cazzo de cagnolino domestico, così, a faje le feste.»  
«Ero ancora piccolo, non facevo ancora caso a determinate cose ma… la settimana successiva sarebbe stato il mio compleanno. Capì solo più tardi che quelli erano i giorni più difficili pe mi padre.»  
«Ricordo de esseje andato incontro e ricordo perfettamente il suo sguardo. Era lo sguardo più cattivo che avessi mai visto in vita mia.»   
«E ricordo ancora la sensazione della mia faccia in fiamme e delle labbra che me bruciavano, e il sapore del sangue.» fu il turno degli occhi di Aureliano si farsi lucidi. Neanche lui cedette.  
Alberto non aveva parole, ma gli strinse forte una mano tra le sue.  
«Si possono contare sulle dita di una mano le volte che mio padre m’ha messo le mani addosso, perché c’era mia sorella a proteggermi. La maggior parte del tempo era solo indifferenza e parole al vetriolo. Facevano molto più male delle botte. Ricordo tutto, Albè. Tutto quello che m’ha detto, tutto quello che nun m’ha detto, tutti gli sguardi. Ricordo tutti gli abbracci per Livia, tutte le attenzioni. Ricordo tutto.» continuò.  
«Ma… quando è morto… sono rimasto dieci giorni in casa a piangere.»  
«Perché quando odi qualcuno... e all'improvviso nun ce sta più... e t'accorgi che te manca... perché nun lo puoi manco più odià.»  
Alberto rimase in silenzio, a guardarlo, senza parole. Quindi appoggiò la fronte alla sua e rimasero in silenzio per qualche istante.  
Sapeva che cosa voleva dirgli Aureliano, raccontandogli quella storia. Nonostante tutto quello che aveva passato, nonostante l’odio, la rabbia, la mancanza di libertà, il nascondersi, il soffrire… era la sua famiglia, e l’aveva persa, questa volta per sempre.  
«Sei tu la famija mia, mo.» disse improvvisamente Alberto, rompendo il silenzio.  
«E tu sei la mia.» rispose Aureliano.

I giorni iniziarono a muoversi veloce, da quel momento.  
La cena con Livia andò bene, anche se Alberto era stato sulle spine per un po', prima che Aureliano gli mettesse una mano sulla gamba, sotto il tavolo. Solo allora era riuscito a rilassarsi.  
Livia era esattamente come Aureliano l’aveva descritta. Materna, sarcastica, amorevole e cinica.   
La cosa che le faceva più piacere, a detta sua, era che Alberto sapesse cucinare, perché suo fratello era in grado di andare avanti per giorni con banane, pollo e broccoletti. E l'occasionale pizza e cibo cinese.  
Ma, in realtà, la cosa di cui era più felice era sapere che suo fratello non sarebbe stato più solo.  
Era stata dura, per lei, lasciare Ostia, andare via e lasciare Aureliano solo in quella casa enorme, ma sapeva che entrambi avevano bisogno di vivere la propria vita in indipendenza e tagliare un po' quel cordone ombelicale che li aveva uniti per tutta la vita.  
Nonostante questo, non c’era stato giorno della sua vita su a Torino, in cui non si era preoccupata per il fratello.  
A volte, quando sapeva che Aureliano aveva un appuntamento, si trovava a pensare: “Avrà sentito la sveglia?”  
Questo non sarebbe cambiato, con l’arrivo di Alberto, ma saperlo in compagnia di qualcuno – qualcuno che gli voleva bene e che lo guardava come lo stava guardando in quel momento – beh, poteva iniziare a rilassarsi un po’.  
Per questo era piuttosto tranquilla quando ripartì, quel venerdì, lasciando i lavori in dirittura di arrivo e un ragazzo dentro casa sua.

I lavori allo stabilimento, fortunatamente, andarono lisci.  
Quell’ultimo weekend di maggio Alberto lo aveva passato da Aureliano e aveva potuto vedere tutta la sua ansia, che pensava di nascondere perfettamente.   
Ogni giorno andava allo stabilimento, per aiutare gli operai, per ricevere gli ordini dei suoi fornitori, per preparare tutto all’apertura della stagione.  
Le prenotazioni per i tre mesi estivi continuavano ad arrivare e, in tutto questo era ancora impegnato con le lezioni ai ragazzi. Per questo era stato molto contento di veder arrivare Edoardo, l’aiutante tuttofare e bagnino dello stabilimento, il cui aiuto divenne fondamentale.  
Il primo giugno, lo Stabilimento “Claudia” aprì i battenti e, anche se i lavori continuarono silenziosamente nel retro cucina per qualche altro giorno, tutto rientrò presto nei ranghi.

Per Aureliano quella era la quotidianità, invece Alberto dovette abituarsi.   
Quando lui staccava da lavoro andava direttamente allo stabilimento e lo trovava lì, al bar, oppure ad aiutare i clienti, oppure a pulire la rampa che portava al bar dalla sabbia. Con un pantaloncino corto e una t-shirt bianca, con il logo dello stabilimento, che lo metteva in mostra in modo glorioso.  
Appena lo vedeva Aureliano gli prendeva una sdraia e gliela metteva nel posto migliore che potesse trovare e così Alberto poté utilizzare il suo primo costume da bagno, acquistato mesi prima.  
Era piacevole, essere il ragazzo del proprietario che, appena si metteva seduto, gli portava un cocktail dal bar.  
Poi tornavano insieme a casa, dopo aver atteso che tutti i clienti fossero andati via.  
Si facevano la doccia – spesso insieme – e poi mangiavano, ad orari sempre diversi.  
Alberto si era reso conto come la casa di Aureliano aveva preso tutt’altro colore in estate. Era meraviglioso, sentire il rumore del mare e le urla della gente sulla spiaggia, e aprire tutte le porte finestre della casa quando il caldo diventava insopportabile, lasciando entrare l’aria del mare.  
Per questo motivo, nonostante la maggior parte delle notti dormiva a casa sua, aspettava con ansia l’arrivo del weekend per rimanere da Aureliano.  
Non c’erano giorni liberi, per Aureliano, in estate, ma lui era sempre felice e positivo e adorava vederlo così.  
Una domenica sera di metà giugno Aureliano era sdraiato sul divano con le sue gambe abbronzate appoggiate sulla spalliera. Guardava la tv, mentre Alberto si preparava qualcosa da mangiare da portare a pranzo a lavoro il giorno dopo.  
«Albe.» lo chiamò ad un certo punto. «Vieni qui?» gli chiese.  
«Sì, un attimo, metto in frigo l’insalata di pollo per domani.» gli rispose, e Aureliano lo vide nella sua visuale dopo qualche minuto.  
Lo vide sedersi, alzargli le gambe e poggiarsele sulle sue.  
«Eccomi.»  
Aureliano lo guardò, aveva le guance ancora rosse per il sole preso quel giorno. Si era comprato una protezione solare, ma la sua pelle era così bianca che finiva per sembrare sempre un peperone.  
«Stavo a pensà a ’na cosa.» annunciò.  
Alberto annuì, massaggiandogli distrattamente gli stinchi nudi.  
«Dimme.»  
«Lo so che c’hai il lavoro, e magari te impiccio ancora de più quindi… te lo chiedo, perché me va, ma senza obblighi e senza problemi, sul serio, perché comunque è presto, è da poco che…»  
«Aurelià, parla.» lo incalzò Alberto, con un sorriso.  
Aureliano sorrise e annuì «Te andrebbe de venì a sta qua? Anche solo per l’estate. Qua se sta mejo in confronto a Roma…» si interruppe. Alberto lo guardò, per qualche attimo, solo per capire se stava dicendo davvero quello che pensava. Ma non c’erano dubbi a riguardo.  
Scosse leggermente la testa.  
«Non lo so, Aurelià…» disse distogliendo un attimo lo sguardo.  
«Lo so che te allontani dal lavoro, ma non dovrai più fa avanti e indietro tra casa mia, casa tua e il lavoro. Ma se non te va, va bene eh, cioè va bene uguale...» si sentì un idiota anche solo per aver tirato fuori quel discorso ma, ad un certo punto, vide Alberto faticare a tenere nascosto un sorriso.   
Lo guardò severamente e Alberto scoppiò a ridere.  
«Sei un idiota.»  
Alberto gli strinse il piede nudo in una mano, ridendo. «Sì, vengo volentieri a passare l’estate in una villa sul mare con un figo che me gira per casa, gratis.»  
Aureliano rise «Beh, non è proprio gratis.»  
«Ah, no?»  
Scosse la testa e si alzò, abbastanza per girarsi e appoggiare la testa sulle sue cosce «Richiedo un pagamento giornaliero.» lo guardava dal basso con un sorriso.  
Alberto gli passò una mano tra i capelli corti e li strinse in un pugno leggero, prima di abbassarsi e baciarlo.  
«Può andare bene così?»  
«Oh no, molto molto di più.»

  
Il giorno dopo, una volta staccato da lavoro Alberto tornò a casa sua per prepararsi una valigia, prendere il borsone della palestra, e chiudere tutti i servizi.  
Era sulla porta a guardarsi intorno, cercando di assicurarsi di avere tutto quello che gli serviva, quando si ricordò di quello che aveva nascosto in quel cassetto.  
Prese la borsa della palestra e la aprì sul tavolino da caffè, poi aprì il doppio fondo del cassetto della cassettiera e tirò fuori due pistole e i due coltelli, quelli che aveva già e quelli che aveva recuperato a casa sua. Coprì le due pistole e un coltello in una t-shirt poco importante, usata per la palestra, e li mise in borsa.  
Poi si prese il tempo di liberare il _suo_ coltello dalla pezza che lo conteneva e se lo passò tra le dita, facendolo scattare.  
Era suo, era stato fatto a posta per lui e, per un attimo, si chiese se non avrebbe fatto meglio a tenerlo. Una parte di lui desiderava farlo, magari rinchiuso in quel cassetto, ma sempre a portata di mano.  
Ma no, non poteva. Doveva liberarsi di tutta quella roba, non c’era più spazio per le armi nella sua nuova vita.  
Senza pensarci due volte lanciò il suo coltello nel borsone e lasciò la casa, chiudendola con tutte le mandate.  
Sistemò tutto in macchina e partì alla volta di Ostia, fermandosi solo un attimo sulla lunga via del Mare, in una isolata piazzola di emergenza, dove si trovavano dei vecchi secchioni dell’immondizia.  
Nascose tutte le sue armi nella t-shirt, se la strinse al petto per non far cadere nulla, e con un lanciò secco buttò tutto nel secchione verde.  
Rimase un attimo fermo lì, a guardare il secchione, prima di farsi forza e tornare in macchina.  
C’era qualcuno che lo aspettava e non aveva tempo da perdere.

Trovò con difficoltà parcheggio vicino allo stabilimento e si avviò verso l’ingresso. Il sole era sceso e i colori erano molto più profondi, in attesa del tramonto.   
Dalla passerella in legno che portava alla spiaggia Alberto vide Aureliano sistemare le sedie del bar e sorridere, mentre parlava con Edoardo che, dietro di lui, stava spazzando il pavimento dalla sabbia in eccesso.   
Era bellissimo, con quell’abbronzatura piena, quella carnagione scura, in contrasto con l’azzurro freddo dei suoi occhi. Non poteva neanche credere alla sua fortuna, non dopo tutto quello che aveva passato.  
Ad un certo punto Aureliano lo vide, così, fermo sulla passerella, e allungò un braccio per salutarlo, sorridendo e facendogli segno di avvicinarsi.  
Si sentiva davvero la persona più fortunata sulla faccia della terra, e forse era vero, non se lo meritava, ma avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per meritarselo, d'ora in poi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/3  
> Ecco l'ultimo capitolo. Spero vi abbia tenuto un po' di compagnia in queste settimane.  
> In ogni caso, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.  
> Stay strong.


End file.
